Artemis Fowl: The Next Generation
by CESmith372
Summary: Artemis Fowl is back in trouble. But this time, it isn't his fault. Someone, much like himself, knows about the People, and she wants her fair share. AxOC not Minerva. Last chapter! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl: The Next Generation

Chapter One: A Very Peculiar Meet

Artemis Fowl the second was _not_ happy. Frankly, he wasn't even content. Not that the mastermind was ever happy, but today he was especially irritated. The boy and his bodyguard were sitting at a porch table in London, outside of a sleek coffee shop.

Butler watched his fidgeting subject with slight enjoyment, thankful the eighteen year old chose to contain his irritant rather than take it out on him.

Artemis finally broke the silence with a low growl. "They are _late_."

His bodyguard glanced at his watch. "Artemis, it's 1:03. Only people like you are exactly on time."

He scowled slightly. "Butler, I appreciate the fatherly position you have taken since I have stopped my criminal endeavors, but they are three minutes late. I do not have time for people who are three minutes late."

Butler smiled slightly. "Yes, Artemis."

The mastermind sighed and leaned back in his seat, his muscles still tense and alert. His eyes flickered around the crowded street, glowering at the people that passed by him. Beside him, Butler abruptly stiffened and jerked his head behind them.

Artemis turned and leaned back, aware of the man that was standing inches from the back of his chair. He looked down at the boy.

"Master Fowl, am I correct?" His accent was British, or it was trying to be.

The boy raised his eyebrow. This man in front of him was ruffled, frazzled, and frankly, pathetic. Butler eyed him for a few moments, staring through his black sunglasses. He wasn't armed. Period. This man didn't even have a pocketknife. He wouldn't be needing his Big Saucer tonight. "Jonathan Woodbridge, take a seat."

"I do not know who you're talking about," the man replied confidently.

"Well, I certainly do," Artemis snapped, more hotly than usual, "You are the _American _who summoned me here to discuss a very private topic. I would have not come here if I knew you were going to be as naïve and foolish to think I couldn't recognize you."

Woodbridge's face turned grim, and he collapsed in the chair a few feet away from the table. "Extraordinary."

The boy shrugged, "Hardly. Now what is it you summoned me here for?"

He rolled up his wrinkly white sleeves, his pale face wrinkled and dark with age. "In case you haven't noticed, I am not the mastermind I claimed to be."

Artemis snorted. "It's doesn't take a genius to figure that, sir."

Woodbridge rubbed his face. "It is my daughter. She is insane. Absolutely crazy. She thinks…." He laughed softly and shook his head.

Artemis furrowed his brow, but let Woodbridge continue.

His voice became soft and he leaned forward. "She thinks _fairies _exist."

Artemis felt his heart stop cold. His face fell dramatically and Butler shifted in his seat, sending the American back to his fearful state. Artemis ignored him for a few moments. This man was certainly not a liar, or he hoped not. He was a messenger, for his daughter. The mastermind looked around slowly, feeling a pair of eyes on his back. So where was this _girl _Woodbridge spoke of?

The eighteen year old hastily regained his composure. "Could you repeat that, sir?"

Woodbridge took a deep breath. "My daughter, Athena. She has been searching for these _people _she thinks lives underground. I blame myself, of course, ever since her mother died….."

Artemis interrupted. "What _kind _of people?"

"Fairies!" He exclaimed, "And dwarfs and centaurs and elves! She thinks they _exist_! My daughter is smart, but she must be insane."

"What makes her draw this conclusion?" The boy asked.

Woodbridge shrugged. "I don't quite know. She just came to me a few weeks ago, insisting that I find _you._"

"Why me?" Artemis asked, though he knew full-on the answer. For the past few years, ever since the death of Julius Root and the reign of Commander Ark Sool, he had been in constant contact with his good friend, Holly Short. He had even spoken to Foaly a few times; the eccentric, slightly paranoid centaur.

The man gave another quick shrug. "I don't quite know. She had been mentioning you over the past couple of months, and I assumed you were just some boy she had been interested in. I had been excited about _that. _But then she insisted that I had to find you, because you supposedly 'know' about the fairies."

Artemis pursed his lips. "What else did…Athena say about the fairies?"

"She loves to rant about how many prizes and how much respect she will win once she 'captures' one of these….elves or fairies or whatnot."

He abruptly stood and even Butler looked up at him with confusion. "Your daughter, if that maybe who she is, is insane. Fairies don't exist, and they certainly don't live underground."

Artemis flicked his wrist towards his bodyguard, a sign that they need to depart. Butler stood and glowered down at Woodbridge, who immediately retailed.

"You really have made me quite irritated, Mr. Woodbridge. This was a complete waste of mine, and I daresay it is a waste of your daughters. Fairies and dwarfs and centaurs do _not _exist."

The father gave a deep sigh and stood up with them, nodding to himself. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you would be crazy, too."

Artemis gave him an annoyed glare, his trademark that sent shivers down Woodbridge's spine. The eighteen year old stepped back and turned for the streets.

"No, Mr. Woodbridge, I'm not crazy. Just smart."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis and Butler were back in their limousine in a matter of minutes. The young mastermind curled himself in the corner of the leather seats, burning a hole in the air in front of them.

"This is ridiculous."

Butler looked over at him. "Artemis, this is serious. Someone, an American mastermind, no doubt, knows about the fairies. And has to be pretty powerful, if she can boss her father around."

"It's impossible," Artemis said sternly, "Some kind of poorly executed joke. No human, besides you, I and Juliet know about Haven."

"Don't take this lightly," Butler warned, "Call Holly. And maybe even Foaly. He can look up her file."

He scowled. "Foaly will hardly be able to access those files. Sool is completely restricting him and LEP. I'll look her up myself."

"But you still have to call Holly."

Artemis took out his special communicator that Holly had given him so many years ago.

"No need to remind me, old friend. I look forward to her biting my head off."

Butler smiled. "So do I."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah! I know this one is sounding a lot like TLC, but it isn't. I haven't even read that book yet, just skimmed through it. (Because i really didn't want to, i haven't heard the best things about it) The story will change though, i promise. A little of bit Sool and such. And maybe Trouble Kelp, but i haven't decided.

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis or any other of the other characters! (Except the ones I made up, or course)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Two: Impossible

Ex-captain Holly Short was surprised when her communicator vibrated on her desk, almost falling off onto her dirty, cluttered floor. She answered it hurriedly.

"Yeah?"

A cool voice addressed her. "Holly, it's Artemis."

She leaned back and put her hand behind her, ruffling her cropped auburn hair. "Artemis? What a pleasant surprise."

He scuffed. "Holly, this really isn't the time for jokes. We, or rather Butler thinks, that we have something serious on our hands."

"And what would that be?" Holly asked.

"Someone else knows about fairies."

It took Holly a second of processing to realize what he had said. She furrowed her brow, and then leaped out of her chair. "_What _did you just say, Fowl?"

"Someone _claims _to know about Haven."

"D'Arvit," The elf swore, "What happened?"

Artemis remained calm. "I was summoned a few days ago by a man named Jonathon Woodbridge. He claimed he 'knew about my secret'. I met him in London and he told me his insane daughter Athena believed fairies existed. She wanted to find me."

"Are you serious Mud Boy?" Holly asked, "I mean, really serious?"

"I've changed," He retorted, "This isn't a trap, it's the truth."

"I know _you've _changed," Holly remarked, "But I'm not so sure about this Athena girl. What else did he say?"

"Nothing," Artemis replied, "Butler and I left."

The elf leaned back in her chair and propped her feet on her desk. She sighed and straightened back up. "This could very well be a trap. I'll call Foaly and get him to check for any interfering frequencies down in Haven. She could be hacking."

"But how?" He wondered, "Foaly's system is almost impenetrable."

Holly shrugged. "Artemis, you're acting like there is no way to discover the People. There is. You did."

"This girl can't possibly be as smart as me. It's…It's impossible."

"Just be careful," Holly warned. "You could be wrong."

"I doubt I am," Artemis replied icily.

The elf rolled her eyes. "I'm calling Foaly. You go back to Ireland, make sure you aren't being followed."

"Can I come to Haven?" He asked hopefully.

"What? And lure you're little friend right to us? No way."

"Butler would know if she was following me."

"Well then I hope to God Butler knows what he's doing."

"Don't worry," his bodyguard said from the corner. "I do."

Holly eventually hung up the phone on them both, and turned to another one of her communicators, one that was much more sleek and expensive than the others. She tapped the screen and a picture of a hairy centaur appeared, his nose buried in his keyboard.

"Hey, Foaly," she barked.

Her friend jumped and spun around in chair. He squinted his eyes and smiled. "Holly!"

She didn't return his enthusiasm. "I talked to Artemis."

The centaur sighed, his demeanor crushed. "What did Mud Boy do this time?"

Holly put the phone on her desk. "The name Athena Woodbridge, is it familiar to you?"

Foaly thought for a moment. "Eh, no. Why do you ask?"

"Artemis met up with someone this afternoon. He claimed his daughter knew about Haven. Woodbridge was the last name."

He gave a hearty snort. "Ha. That's funny. No one could _possibly _know about the People."

Holly gave him an irritated glare. "Could someone have hacked?"

Foaly shrugged. "I wouldn't know. You know I can't work with Sool. I'm not the tech guy for LEP anymore. Section Eight's my home now." He tapped the screen she was looking through and snickered. "I got these fancy new gas screens."

She rolled her eyes. "Regardless, is it possible?"

"I don't know," he replied clinically, "For all I know, Sool destroyed my system and hired some pixie to take my place."

"This could be serious," Holly said sternly, "I mean, what are the chances of someone finding out Fowl knows about the fairies?"

"They is no chance of that," Foaly replied, "Are you sure Mud Boy isn't a setting a trap?"

"He's eighteen now," She insisted, "He's changed. But he couldn't much believe it either."

The centaur picked up a pen and began writing notes on a piece of paper, directing his attention elsewhere. "Holly, there isn't much we can do with the information we have. I'll try to look her up for you and Fowl, but beyond that, there's nothing we can do. Just wait."

The elf sighed. "Alright, alright. I just don't want this to turn into another Artemis Fowl incident. We don't need another Mud Person finding out about us."

"That's not going to happen," Foaly stopped and smiled. "But wait, aren't you supposed to working at your job, with that dwarf? I hope you aren't just looking for a distraction."

Holly narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

He laughed. "Not getting much action then, eh?"

"We've never gotten much action," Holly grumbled.

Foaly winked. "Don't worry, with someone like Fowl calling you all the sudden, it bound to get exciting."

She reached for the disconnect button.

"I'll keep that in mind."

In a few hours, Artemis and Butler were back at the Fowl Manor. The young mastermind was still fuming, remaining silent, a determined scowl slashed across his face.

"What do you think Holly meant by 'wait'?"

Butler glanced over at him. "I think she meant exactly what she said, Artemis. There's nothing to do about this man or his daughter."

He squirmed in his seat. "Yes, yes, I know that. But I absolutely must find out who this girl is."

"Could she have possibly been watching us?" Butler suggested.

Artemis glared at him, knowing that he had the full-on answer. "You know perfectly well that no one can eaves drop on me, old friend. First of all, I am a genius. Nothing gets past me."

"Yes, Artemis."

The mastermind smirked. "And if that doesn't work, you could always shoot her."

Butler grinned. "That's what I'm here for."

Artemis propped his head back on the tinted window, and felt the limousine tires crunch under the Fowl's gravel driveway. The tall metal gate in front of them creaked as it swung open, and the car rolled inside.

Butler got out first, bending over to check the bottom of the car. Artemis followed behind him and walked through the oak doors of the manor, his black loafers clicking against the marble floor. The Fowl Manor was empty this particular today, at Artemis's request. His parents were on vacation, again, in Switzerland.

Butler followed the young boy up the grand staircase, and stopped in front of a large wood door. Artemis pulled at his suit and straightened his tie.

"I'll be in my study most of the day Butler. I don't require your assistance."

The bodyguard nodded and disappeared around the corner. He stopped and leaned back, eyeing the boy as he started to open the door.

"Artemis, I hate to give you advice on such things, but…." Their eyes met for a moment. "Try and listen to Holly for once."

He gave his old friend his best vampire smile.

"Masterminds wait for nothing."

"Not even girls?" Butler surprised himself with his retort.

Artemis squirmed in his suit, clearing his throat. "Butler, I do not have time for girls. Or puberty. I'm eighteen now. I've been avoiding 'girls' since I was fourteen. Do you really think I intend to give that up over some _American_?"

"It's perfectly natural to like someone, Artemis."

The young boy turned to his bodyguard. "Then why, Butler, do _you _not have a girlfriend?"

Butler laughed, caught off guard. "That's not quite my job. Bodyguards do not have intimate relationships, not even with their employers."

Artemis shrugged. "The same goes for a genius like me."

He shifted, so more of his giant body was hidden around the corner. "But not for teenagers."

"In a few years," Artemis noted, "I won't even be a teenager."

Butler couldn't help but smile. "Well, then I guess you've done the impossible. You have managed to completely expunge the opposite sex from your life."

"Thank you, Butler. I am the first."

"You always are," the bodyguard muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis was sitting in his rolling wooden chair, staring at the giant plasma screen hanging on the dark wall opposite him. His hands were folded delicately across his tidy desktop and his eyes were drilling into the blank screen.

For the past hour, he had been hacking into every fairy and human database he could find. It was like this Woodbridge girl had systematically erased her entire family. She didn't even have a social security number. And Jonathon Woodbridge, he might as well have been a ghost. Artemis vented out his frustration calmly, his eyes watering from being glued to the bright screen across from him. Eventually, the eighteen year old had no choice but to retreat to Foaly's files. He monitored the centaur's computers for a few minutes, realizing that he too, at Holly's request, was searching for the mystery girl. _Finally, _he, or rather Foaly, got a hold of small file.

It loaded on his plasma screen, but Artemis hurriedly deleted the picture. No use starting puberty now. He scrolled down her written file with his wireless mouse. Apparently, she was eighteen, Artemis's age, and living in Chicago. In her general information, it listed her as a high-school graduate with two master's degrees under an assumed name. There were numerous other notable achievements under her and other's names. The girl was quad-lingual, if that was even possible. A pure blood American. Her father, Jonathon, was from New York, but her mother wasn't listed anywhere. On the other side of her profile, there were about 12 multi-million overseas back accounts under her various aliases. She had an ongoing, unconvinced track record that was undoubtedly criminal. The girl was wasting her time on stealing documents such as The Declaration of Independence, The Constitution and The Articles of Confederation. In fact, according to the file, Athena had hold to every major historical document linked to American independence.

Artemis pursed his lips. So she was a criminal. And if he wasn't mistaken, which he never was, Artemis was sure her file perfectly matched his when he was about twelve. He scrolled back up to the top of her file, eyeing the black square where her picture should have. His fingers hovered over his mouse and he sighed. Might as well see what she looks like, for security purposes.

Artemis heard a click as the picture appeared, a head shot, from about twenty feet away. He squinted his eyes and leaned forward, his legs straightening to get a better view of her. The eighteen year had her phone in one hand and a martini in the other. Her long, slender legs were crossed, revealing a tall, black heel. Her suit, which was Armani, hung loosely on her thin frame. Athena was pale, like Artemis, and her brown hair was cropped just below her shoulder.

The young mastermind did not even hear the door squeal open, or the soft patter of footsteps on the carpet, or even the sound of paper being dropped on his desk.

"Pretty, isn't she?"

Artemis leaped out his seat. He jerked his head to side, his eyes falling on his huge bodyguard, who was smiling.

The mastermind hastily collapsed the file. "Butler, please, do not frighten me like that again. You could have given me a heart attack."

Artemis looked down at the folded piece of paper on his desk. "What is this?"

The bodyguard shrugged. "It's a fax. It was face down when I got it, but I scanned it and traced it. It's safe."

He picked it up. "Where did it come from?"

"Chicago."

Artemis held back his surprise and unfolded the paper. There was a single sentence typed in the middle of the page.

Stay back Human, you don't know what you're dealing with.

Butler glanced over the boy's shoulder and furrowed his brow. "What is this?"

Artemis slammed the paper down on the desk, scrambling for his phone. "It's a threat. From none other than Athena Woodbridge. I'm calling Holly."

His bodyguard watched him curiously. "Why would she-,"

Artemis cut him off, his voice cold. "Holly?"

The elf on the other line sighed. "Yes, Artemis?"

He picked the paper back up. "We have a problem."

"And what would that be?" Holly asked.

Artemis took the phone off his ear and pressed a couple of buttons, revealing the note to Holly's screen.

It took her about half a second until she started cursing.

"D'Arvit, Fowl. Why do you always have to be the source of our trouble?"

Artemis snatched the phone back up. "That girl sent it to me. I haven't taken any action."

Holly groaned. "How could she _possibly _know what I said to you that many years ago?"

"We don't know how she knows anything," the boy replied, "But now I know this isn't a foolish joke. Athena Woodbridge discovered that the People exist."

"What do you think she wants with us? With you?"

"The same thing every criminal masterminds wants," Artemis muttered, "Money and power."

"So, what?" Holly asked, "Is going to pull another one of your tricks?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Artemis mused, "But I can stop her."

"Not by yourself," the elf said firmly.

He sat down in his chair, keeping his posture confident and stiff. "I don't like to ask for help, Holly."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Artemis smirked. "Well, I know we won't be calling LEP on the job, I assume."

Holly ruffled her hair. "Who? Those idiots? No way. I'll call Foaly again, send Mulch over to Section Eight. Commander Vivyaya will keep in touch with us."

He grimaced. "And let me guess? I get to wait."

"Wow, Mud Boy, you're catching on."

Artemis shook his head, keeping back his smile. "See you on the surface, Holly. Be careful."

"I am deeply touched by your concern, Fowl. See you in a few."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of mindless shuffling and screaming at a particular ill-minded dwarf, Holly and Mulch Diggums were standing in front of a multi-story car park a few blocks away from the infamous LEP Police Plaza.

Mulch was already complaining as they followed the fluorescent yellow arrows to the seventh story.

"Why didn't Section Eight provide us with one of those lovely stretch armored cars?"

"We're going to surprise them," Holly replied, as they reached the dark, scraggy Headquarters of Section Eight. They both walked over to the darkest, smallest car space.

"I'm sure they'll be excited to see us."

Holly glanced up at the rock face overheard, squinting her eyes to see an inferred light scanning over them. The car space they were standing in rose and Mulch yelped as they were catapulted towards the rocks ahead of them. The dwarf beside her curled up into a ball, his bum flap facing Holly and giving her a not-so-pleasant view.

"Mulch," she snapped, as they neared the rocks.

They whooshed straight through the barrier and cool air blasted at their faces.

"The rocks are-,"

Mulch uncurled himself and stood up. "Holographic, I know, I know."

Holly smirked and stood up and together they walked through the sleek hallway. A few doors slid back automatically for them, and cameras whirred from the ceiling, following them closely. A steel door loomed at the end of the corridor, and Mulch quickened his pace to reach the vat of flux metal.

"I'm putting my hand in this time. If we really want to give pony boy surprise, he'll love this." Mulch submerged his hand in the liquid metal for a moment, then squealed as a blue shock send him flying down the corridor.

Regardless of the security reactions, the heavy door slid open, and a snickering centaur appeared.

Mulch sat up on his bum, his sensitive hair sticking up all over his body. "What the hell was that pony boy?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" Foaly remarked, as he stepped aside to let Holly walk into the room. He followed her.

"What do I owe the," he glanced back at the Mulch, "_pleasure _of this visit?"

Holly looked at his many gas screens that were buzzing with activity. "Did you look up Athena Woodbridge?"

Foaly trotted over to his hovering chair and sat down, soothing back his hair. "Yes, and I was quite surprised. It seemed like the girl you were talking about didn't even exist."

"But did you find her?" The elf asked.

"Of _course _I did," The centaur replied, "Do I sense a hint of doubt in your voice?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He smiled. "Well, then I did in fact find your Mud Boy's little girlfriend. She's quite the criminal. And a smart one too."

Holly took out her fairy communicator and pulled up the photo of the fax Artemis had received. "What do you make of this?"

Foaly looked it over for a few moments, as Mulch limped into the room and stood beside Holly, grumbling to himself angrily.

He furrowed his brow and handed it back to her. "Was that from a human?"

Holly collapsed the picture. "That's what I said to Artemis when he first tried to kidnap me. Athena Woodbridge sent it to him."

Foaly raised his bushy eyebrows. "Sounds like a threat to me."

"That's what Artemis thinks," Holly noted, "And I'm going to the surface to see him."

He gave her a doubtful look. "That could be dangerous."

She shrugged off his worry. "I just need a ride to the surface, Foaly. Please."

The centaur tapped a few keys on his computer. "I can definitely arrange it for you. But I won't be babysitting your convict."

A sarcastic voice slurred at him before Holly could reply.

"Hmmm, I wonder who pony boy is talking about _this _time. I'm not a convict anymore."

"Yeah and I'm not a paranoid genius centaur."

Mulch smiled. "I'm glad we could agree."

Holly rolled her eyes at them. "Come on, you two, be civil. You don't want Commander on your backs when I'm gone."

Foaly cleared his throat. "Yeah, about that….try not to tell Vivyaya what I'm doing here. Surface shuttles, they're rather expensive."

She walked over to a wall hanging with various weapons and guns, all gleaming with a very sleek, pricy glow. Holly picked a few off the rack and smiled.

"Just put it on……hmmm….."

"Artemis's check?" Foaly suggested, grinning.

The door slid open in front of her, and Holly disappeared down the hallway.

"That _definitely _sounds like a good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again! With chapter three, of course. This one is kind of like a filler/foreshadow thingy and it might be shorter too, so hopefully i'll have the fourth chapter done a little quicker.

oh, and as always, i don't own any of Eoin Colfer's characters etc (obviously)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athena Woodbridge was sitting in her black Porsche, flipping and closing her sleek black phone. Her feet were propped up on the leather dashboard, and her black boots were tucked neatly in the corner. Her suit sleeves were rolled and disheveled and her collar protected her ears from the cool wind blowing through the crack in her tinted window. She pursed her lips tightly, looking directly towards a manor about half a mile away from her, heavily guarded and clothed in rolling, green hills.

Her phone clicked open for the last time. It was now or never, as they said. Athena pressed a button on the keyboard and listened closely to the dial tone. Hopefully her new little friend would do things according to plan. An answer came after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

She smiled. "Athena Woodbridge speaking."

A deep sigh crackled the line. "How did I know?"

"Well, this call is coming from Chicago, isn't it?" Athena asked, "My home, no doubt." This of course, was a fib. Artemis's tracking no doubt showed the call from her hometown, but that's because she had hacked into his system to say so.

"What do you want with me?" The voice asked.

She laughed, a very scary vampire laugh, much like Artemis's. "What could I not want with the infamous Artemis Fowl? The twelve year old criminal mastermind that discovered the People. I am honored."

"And who exactly are you?" Artemis growled.

"Me?" Athena began, "I am _the _Athena Woodbridge. A criminal and an American, with a longer track record than _you_."

"I'm not a criminal anymore," He replied stiffly.

She laughed heartily. "That's a good one, Arts. Once a criminal always a criminal."

"I don't believe in that. And my name isn't Arts, its Artemis."

"Artemis?" Athena began thoughtfully, "Isn't that a _girl's _name?"

He didn't bother to give a reply to her taunt. "Woodbridge, I'm not here to play games. You want something, and knowing someone like you, its money and power. I maybe rich and powerful, but you do not want to cross paths with me."

"Arts," She began, faking upset, "I don't find that to be very kind, for someone who isn't a criminal. I simply want exactly what you said. From the People, of course."

He narrowed his eyes. "And how do you plan on getting this?"

Athena gazed out at one of the windows, down at the stone manor in front of her. "The same way you did, Artemis Fowl."

He seemed alarmed. "You are not as smart or as cunning as me, nor or you protected well enough. It would be impossible."

She raised her eyebrow slightly. "And makes you think that?"

Artemis took the upper hand. "Sitting alone in your Porsche, half a mile away from me is not the smartest move you could make, Athena. And you are alone."

Athena slid her feet off the dashboard, leaning forward and squinting her eyes towards the manor. She smirked. "Well, very clever, Arts. You're smarter than I thought."

"And you're much denser than I thought."

"I take that well. You think highly of me."

"You mean I thought highly of you," Artemis noted, "But now I'm not so sure."

"I really thought we would get along better than this," Athena said, "We're a lot alike."

"I'm not a criminal."

"But, regardless of what you think, we are both genius. And misunderstood."

"I'm not misunderstood anymore," Artemis retorted, "I don't need your therapy."

Athena shrugged. "Suit yourself. It's not my fault your hormones are still raging."

"Are you alluding that I am attracted to you?" He snapped, blushing fiercely.

"I use my looks to my advantage," She whispered.

"I wouldn't know," Artemis replied, "I am smarter than that."

"You're a man."

"I'm a genius. I don't have time for the likes of you."

"You mean attractive people?" She suggested.

"What makes you think you're so attractive?"

Athena smiled. "You're blushing."

He looked around his study before replying. "You're watching me?"

"No, I wish I could, but Foaly keeps you safe. Physiological evaluation of your tone. You're blushing and uncomfortable about discussing the physical aspects of someone of the opposite sex."

"Clever," Artemis muttered.

"So it's true?"

"No."

"Sure, Arts, whatever you say."

He scowled deeply, his black eyes narrowed. "Your enthusiasm in mocking and ridiculing me is not as endearing as it is immature."

"Ouch. I felt that one. But can I dare say your indifference towards the fact that I plan to annihilate your little friends is quite irrational. Hm?"

Artemis glowered. Damn Americans. "You can't possibly hurt any of the People, their technology is leagues more advanced than anything you may have."

She shrugged. "I wouldn't be so sure there, Arts. You don't know what I have."

He laughed. "Your father and a few security cameras? Yes, Athena, I'm shaking."

Athena slammed her hand on the leather dashboard, leaving an indent from her diamond ring. "Don't you dare mock my father, Artemis Fowl."

Artemis furrowed his brow. "Do I sense a bit of disdain in your voice? Or weakness?"

"Try anger," she growled.

"Well then I guess that would make you emotionally unstable. That's not very healthy."

Athena leaned back in her seat, glowering at the mansion across from her. Her slim, manicured finger tapped against the steering wheel. "It's not a good idea to irritate people like me, Artemis Fowl. I don't like it when people cross me."

Sensing their conversation was almost over, Artemis stood up and strode over to his large, curtained window. He threw aside the drapes and the brilliant sunlight penetrated his ghostly skin. He watched as a black blur sped across the hills of Ireland and out of sight.

"Well, good, because neither do I."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foaly was sitting on his hovering plush chair beside Mulch, watching a bleeping red dot roam across a holographic diagram of Ireland. He turned to a few of his other monitors as Mulch scooted forward in his chair.

"Don't touch anything."

The dwarf stuck out his tongue. "Did you really think I would want to tinker with your lame little gadgets? No thanks."

Foaly rolled his eyes and ignored him, continuing to work across the room. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, until a loud clang rang out and something smashed to the floor. The centaur spun around in his chair.

"Mulch! How man times have I said, do not, repeat _not_-,"

"Not."

Foaly stopped and began to pout. "Don't touch my stuff."

The dwarf began grumbling under his breath and turned his chair away from the centaur, his head barely able to rise above the plush seat. Foaly scowled and turned back around, and almost immediately, something began vibrating and crashed to the ground.

"_Mulch_!"

The dwarf jumped up from his chair and scrambled to get the communicator buzzing across the floor. "It _wasn't _me. It's ringing."

Foaly trotted over to him and snatched the communicator up. "That's impossible. I'd know if someone was trying to contact me."

Mulch blinked. "Well, are you going to answer it?"

The centaur seemed hesitant, but pressed the glowing green button.

"Yes?"

A smooth voice flowed through the speaker. "Athena Woodbridge speaking."

Foaly stormed over to his gas screen. "Why are you interfering with my communication systems?"

She smiled. "Whining already, Foaly? That's not very diplomatic of you."

"I'm a genius tech specialist," he replied, "Not a council member."

"Could have fooled me."

Foaly shook his head and tapped a few keys on his screen. A map of Europe appeared, pinpointed on Ireland. His hairy jaw was slightly agape.

"What the hell are you doing in _Ireland_? Are you visiting your boyfriend or something?"

She laughed, and Foaly found himself shivering. "Very funny. But no, I wouldn't waste my time on kidnapping someone like Fowl. We just had a little chat."

The centaur glanced over at Mulch, who was watching him expectantly, his brow furrowed.

"What do you want with the People? And Fowl?"

"I want money and power," Athena replied, "And I plan to squeeze it out of your precious little organization."

"And that would be?"

"LEP, of course. Specifically Section Eight."

"Whoa, whoa," He said in protest, "You don't want stuff from us. Why don't you go steal from Sool or something?"

"Because he does not have half as much as money as you do and he's doubly paranoid."

"I highly doubt that."

Athena gave a vampire smile. "You're not that paranoid anymore, are you Foaly? I don't see a tin foil hat on your head."

Foaly did a complete 360 around his lab. "You're watching me?" He hissed.

She sighed. "I don't know, maybe you should answer that for me."

The centaur hurried over to some of his computers, his hooves tapping impatiently against the tile floor.

Athena heard his panicked acts and laughed. "Well, I can see our business here is done, Foaly. I've got you and Fowl paranoid. Now all I have to do is capture your little elf friend. Literally."

The line clicked, but Foaly wasn't paying attention. The centaur didn't process her last sentence until a few minutes later, and he exploded with panic.

Literally.

---------------------------------------------------

What did ya'll think? Will Athena actually kidnap Holly? we'll see...evil laugh

Review, please! And lots of love and thanks to the people that have!


	4. Chapter 4

This one is still mostly phone conversations, but its a little longer. The nxt chapter will be mostly Holly in Chicago, so it will get more exciting, I promise. R&R:)

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Artemis or any other characters.

------------------------------------------

Holly was on the surface in a matter of hours, soaring over the rolling hills of Ireland. Her black visor and suit were completely shielded, and the elf wasn't even a shimmer in the sky. An acorn hanging on a silver chain was lapping against her chest as she shot through the clouds. The landscape was bare and sunny, but still chilly from the fall wind.

Foaly had ceased communication with her when she had reached the surface through Tara, Ireland, and chute E1. Of course, the centaur had insisted that she tape everything through one of Section Eight's special iris cams.

Holly was flying unusually low to the ground, her eyes scanning along the deserted landscape. She sighed deeply through her nose, fogging up her black visor. In the distance, she could see a stone mansion hidden in a garden of hills and surrounded by a tall iron fence. Holly tilted her mechanical wings down and landed smoothly on a flat plane of grass. She checked the GPS beeping on her wrist and looked around curiously.

The elf shook the disbelief from her head, assuming the red dots moving towards her were just malfunctions in the system. Holly tapped the screen impatiently, waiting for it to load the backdoor to the Fowl Manor's security systems. She gave a grunt of frustration as white noise began filling the little screen. The elf raised up her black visor, and it folded in sections in her helmet. Holly suspended her shield, making herself visible to the human eye.

_That _had been her first mistake.

Athena was sitting in her Porsche, her sunroof retracted back. Her seat was reclined at an angle, and her eyes were watching the afternoon sky. The wafer thin phone on the leather dashboard in front of her began to vibrate, and she scowled.

"Yes?"

"Athena, dear, it's your father."

She narrowed her eyes. "Dad, not now."

"Athena, please," he begged, "Think about what you're doing. You can't-,"

"_Not now_, Dad."

"You're mother would disapprove of the way you're speaking to me," Jonathon murmured softly.

She sighed and kneaded her forehead. "Alright, I-I-I….I'm s-s…."

"I'm sorry?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that," she muttered, running her fingers through her hair. "But I have to go. I have an elf to catch."

"Dear, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Dad, I know you don't approve."

Her father paused, a tense silence filling the line.

"When will you be back?" He finally asked.

"I don't know exactly," Athena replied, "Maybe tonight, maybe not. I'll call you."

"Okay, but be careful, Athena. I love you."

"I know you do, Dad."

The line clicked off and she slid her phone back onto the dashboard. She laced her hands behind her head and leaned back again, closing her eyes. Her body stayed paralyzed for a few moments, until a loud beep from her laptop shocked her. Athena whipped around and squirmed into the back seat, watching as a red dot moved closer to her car. She poked her head out of the sunroof, watching the large plain of grass in front of her. Her heart leaped to her throat as a shimmer of light appeared, and then a dark shadow. Athena groped along the backseat, her hand curling around the barrel of a tranquilizer. Her fingers were trembling violently, and her vision through the sniper's scope was blurred.

Athena took a deep breath, her thumb rested firmly on the trigger. She gulped and peered through the scope, watching as a short shadow stood stalk-still in the field. Her finger hesitated for a moment, but the young teenager shook her head and pulled the trigger.

Foaly was typing frantically in front of her computer, his eyes glued to the screen in front of him. He was cursing under his breath angrily, his mouth slashed into a frown.

"This is unbelievable. I can't….No one can actually…d'arvit! I can't find Holly!"

Mulch peered over his shoulder. "Why not?"

"That ridiculous American girl is meddling with my communication system! All I can detect is a bunch of white noise. Not even the iris cams are coming through."

The dwarf unhinged his jaw absentmindedly. "So…is she in trouble?"

The centaur glared at him. "There is an insane, American _kid _after Holly and Artemis. And she's smart. So, yes, Holly is in trouble."

"Yeah, but is so Mud Boy," Mulch replied, "And I _thought _you were too."

"Don't start with me convict," Foaly snapped, "No one has ever been this destructive with my inventions before."

"Except for Opal Koboi."

"Shut up."

"And Artemis."

"Shut up."

"And now the Woodbridge kid."

"Mulch! _Shut up!_"

"Yessir," The dwarf slurred, chuckling.

Foaly whirled around in his hovering chair, and pointed a hairy finger at him. "You! Go sit in the corner!"

Mulch rolled his eyes. "What am I? A kid?"

"You have the IQ of one."

"Well, thanks, that really boosts my self confidence."

Foaly scowled and heaved himself back to his keyboard. "This isn't the time to swap insults. We have to find Holly."

"But how do we know she's in trouble?" Mulch asked.

Foaly sighed and shrugged. He inclined his head towards a screen that had a constant red line flying across the screen. "The new suit she is in scans for her vital signs. Right now, she's fine."

As if on cue, the systematic beeping terminated, and the screen went black.

"And now she's not."

Artemis was sitting in his office, reclined in his leather chair facing a large window. The computer in his lap was scanning the landscape for signs of Holly, and frequencies from Foaly's devices. The mastermind glanced at his watch, furrowing his brow slightly.

Since when was Holly ever late?

Artemis shifted and set the laptop on the desk, standing up and pacing over to the curtains. He gazed out onto the green landscape, his black eyes watering at the abrupt sunlight. His phone ran in his breast pocket.

"Hello?"

"Mud Boy, we have a problem."

Artemis scowled slightly. "What is it?"

"Holly's been kidnapped."

His heart stopped. "I didn't quite hear you, Foaly. Wha-What was that?"

"Holly's been kidnapped!"

Artemis groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "_How_?"

"I don't know," Foaly began urgently, "My communication system got tapped into. Someone, obviously your girlfriend, cut off all Holly's systems, except her vitals. She's in trouble."

"You didn't have a live feed?" He asked.

"I couldn't!" The centaur exclaimed, "Holly wasn't even supposed to be on the surface. I didn't get clearance from the commander."

"So what?" Artemis began, "It's just tapes?"

"Yes, that you're bloody American girlfriend hacked into and destroyed!"

"She's _not _my girlfriend!"

"Whatever, Mud Boy," Foaly replied, "It doesn't matter. All in know is that Holly's vitals terminated 5 miles away from your place. Do you think Woodbridge is in Ireland?"

"I know she is," Artemis muttered, "I saw her myself. Or at least her car."

"Do you think we can catch her?"

Artemis pushed aside the heavy velvet curtains on the window. "Do we even know where she's going?"

"Back to Chicago, no doubt," Foaly remarked.

He sighed. "I hate saying this, but catching her on her way home would be a bad idea. We need to meet her where ever she's going. Butler and I will take the first flight to Chicago."

The centaur nodded. "I'll keep contact with you, and maybe Woodbridge will contact us."

Artemis rolled over to his desk and put his elbows on the hard wood. "For once, I hope not."

"Why?" Foaly asked clinically, "Don't you _want _to find Holly?"

"Of course I do," he scuffed, "But the only reason Athena would call us is for money."

The centaur raised his hairy eyebrow. "On a first name basis with her, are you?"

"Do you ever cease with those jokes?"

"Nope."

Artemis shook his head. "It never stops to amaze me how much you can joke with Holly in such grave danger."

Foaly gulped. "Mud Girl really wouldn't hurt Holly, would she? I mean, its supposed to be a ransom."

The young mastermind sighed deeply, his eyes glazed and staring out the large window.

"Athena may not kill Holly, but if we don't do something, she is definitely going to get hurt."

Artemis was standing on a brilliantly lightly runway, clutching a black suitcase in his hand. Butler was standing beside him, rigid and alert.

There was an annoying nasally voice nagging in his ear.

"Mud Boy, where's your plane?"

"Patience," Artemis began.

Foaly laughed. "You? Patient? That's a good one."

The young teenager ignored him and watched a pair of yellow lights emerge from the dusky sky. A gust of hot, dusty air shot towards the ground and the plane screeched beside them as it landed smoothly on the runway.

Artemis was already walking towards the door before the mechanical stairs had even touched the ground. He clamored up the steps and Butler followed closely behind them. His bodyguard went straight towards the cot pit, but Artemis made himself comfortable in the back of the plane. He set his laptop on one of the plastic tables, and felt the plane rumbling under him.

In a few more minutes, they were soaring through the air, and Butler had sat himself back beside him.

"Can you still stay in contact with Foaly up here?"

"Of course," a voice scuffed, "If I created it, it has to work."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Was that the answer you were looking for?"

Butler chuckled. "I guess so."

Their laughs were cut off when a phone set on the armrest vibrated violently. Artemis shot up.

"Foaly, who's calling?"

The boy could hear his friend pecking at the keys on his computer. "It's from the air. I can't quite pinpoint the signal, though, it's moving too fast. I have no doubt it's your girlfriend though, it has the same identification code."

"What region?" Artemis asked, as he watched the phone roll onto the butt of the seat.

"The Unites States of course," The centaur replied, "Now answer it."

He nodded and picked up the phone, just in time.

"Hello?"

"Artemis? I'm flattered. I didn't think you would answer your phone."

"You kidnapped Holly," he growled.

"Kudos, Arts," she began, "I didn't think you would figure it out that fast."

"What makes you think I'm not that smart? Holly had all kinds of surveillance on her suit. We knew the minute _you _kidnapped her."

"I know that, you silly boy," Athena whispered, "_I _was the one that hacked into all those 'precious' programs. Of course, I neglected the propulsion system and the vital systems check. I wanted you to know. And I wanted to give Captain Short the slightest chance to get away; you know how I like challenges."

"Well, did Holly get away?" Artemis asked.

She laughed. "Considering that I'm observing her lovely Section Eight issue helmet, I suppose not. But don't fret, I didn't kill her. Just a little tranquilizer."

"So you just took her equipment and dumped her?" He wondered.

"Arts," Athena replied, "I thought you knew what I wanted. And, trust me, I would never leave Captain Short behind, with her having such a sentimental value with you two boys and maybe even Butler."

"I-,"

"No, no," she interrupted, "Let's not discuss this now. I just want to see how you and your lovely centaur are doing. He's still not calling me your girlfriend, is he?"

Artemis frozen and his cheeks flushed. "Why would you assume something like that? That makes me very irritated, you know."

"Arts? Irritated by _me_?" She giggled, "Oh, I feel so honored."

He clenched his fists and glowered. "I'm tired of your games, Athena. Just tell me what you want so we can negotiate. I want Holly back, and I have what you want."

"You make it sound like you don't enjoy talking to me."

"I don't," Artemis replied flatly.

"Well, I just love talking to you and Foaly," Athena drawled, "You two get irritated so quickly."

"Or maybe it's just you."

She stayed stagnant, but slightly icy. "Artemis, please. You treat me like a child. I'm your age and have your same identical intellectual ability. I could be hostile towards you, but I chose not too."

"Why not?" He asked.

Athena smirked. "I don't quite know. But maybe it's because you're kind of cute."

"I'm not cute," Artemis retorted, but his voice fell on deaf ears.

Athena had hung up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What did ya think? Like i said, nxt chapter will be more exciting. (hopefully)

Review, s'il vous plait!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I updated early! (surprising for me, actually) Nothing terribly particular about this chapter...so enjoy!

disclaimer: you all know the drill. I don't own any of this stuff.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five:

Ex-Captain Holly Short was lying flat on her back, her chest struggling to get a deep breath. Her neck felt swollen and sore and her limp body was sprawled across something cold. She opened her eyes slowly, painfully, and the seal on her lips broke.

Holly sat up, her wrists cracking as she bent them on a smooth concrete floor. She looked around, but it was dark, and the only fluorescent light from the ceiling blinded her.

Suddenly, a door in the shadows swooshed open, and a pair of heels clicking against the floor echoed through the room.

"Captain Holly Short, it's a pleasure."

The noise stung Holly's brain and she put her hand on her forehead. English? The voice was speaking English. And American? Yes, _distinctly _American.

A few more steps and a tall figure appeared in the light, towering over her sitting figure.

It was a girl, about eighteen, wearing a black suit and holding her hands behind her back.

Holly craned her neck. "Who…Who are you?"

"You haven't heard of me?" the teenager asked, "Or, you don't remember?"

The elf looked back down and squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on the pounding inside her skull. _What _was that American's name? _What _had happened to her? All she remembered was a malfunction and…and pain.

Foaly. What happened to Foaly? Hadn't he known she was hurt? And Artemis….didn't he know she was trying to get to the surface?

Holly felt hot breath on her head. She looked up and met with the American's face, as she had crouched down to get a better look. The elf leaned back in surprise, watching the girl blink rapidly.

Her eyes. They were _mirrored_. Holly could almost see herself in the pupils, and the silvery material made her dizzy.

"I can see you're still a little delirious, from that tranquilizer. Pity. I was kind of hoping to speak to you tonight."

"Tonight?"

She smiled. "Not exactly. It's almost sunrise. I'll be expecting Artemis and Butler to be here any minute."

"You…You hurt them too?"

Athena laughed, but Holly didn't join her. "Why of course _not_! Do you really think I would hurt them? There would be no purpose."

"Then why kidnap me?"

She seemed indignant. "You are an elf, aren't you? And entitled to fairy's gold? The Book explains all of that."

"How did you get a hold of the Book?" Holly asked.

Athena shook her finger at the elf. "Now, now, Holly, don't get ahead of yourself. This is just the beginning."

She looked up and met her eerie eyes. Her voice softened, and she started to speak."You-,"

Athena cut her off with a pronounced laugh. "Captain Short, really. Do you think I would just come in here with no knowledge of _mesmer_?" She pointed to her eyes. "They're mirrored lenses. Completely ingenious."

Holly sighed. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to arrange a ransom, of course," the girl replied, "You are quite sought after in Haven. I daresay everyone is looking for you."

"I quit the LEP," Holly snapped.

"Well, I knew _that_," Athena scuffed, "But you still have friends, don't you? Foaly, Butler, Artemis, Mulch and _even _Trouble Kelp. You remember him, don't you?"

Holly was at a lack of words. "Yes."

"And he still works for LEP, correct?"

"Yes."

Athena smiled and jumped up. "Excellent."

She scowled. "What do you want with Trouble? And how do you know so much about _me_?"

"I'm a very bright girl," the American explained, a vampire smile stretching across her lips, "And when I want something, I get it."

Holly gazed up at her. "So you're a liar and a thief."

"Liar, yes," Athena agreed, "Pathological sometimes, too. But a thief? I prefer_ criminal_."

"Criminal or thief, you're still insane," she spat. "And cruel."

"Life is cruel," the girl said, her voice not a hint harder, "I know you are aware of that."

"You're an idiot," Holly muttered, "Fowl's execution of kidnapping me was leagues better than yours."

Athena raised her eyebrow. So, the elf accepted the fact that history was repeating itself. Captain Holly Short was expecting a similar outcome. Interesting. _Very_ interesting.

"Artemis Fowl and I are two very different people," She explained, "I have my ways of winning and he has his ways of failing miserably."

"Yes, well, Fowl's a little bit better at mind games than you," Holly countered.

"Are you sure?" Athena asked.

The elf was uncomfortable with her response. The American was hiding something.

"I'm positively sure," Holly said quickly, "Artemis and Butler are on my side now."

"Oh, I know," She began, "And it makes this even more positively _exciting. _I adore challenges."

"But what if you lose?"

"I don't lose, Captain."

"Neither does Artemis."

Athena took a step back, hiding her self in the shadows. "Really? I've seen you're precious Mud Boy fall prey to failure. And guilt."

"He's not a failure just because he's a good guy now," Holly argued.

She rolled her eyes and her heels clicked against the concrete as she retreated towards the door.

"I don't have time to debate on such trivial matters. Good day, Captain Short."

Holly sighed and slumped back onto the floor. Nothing that stupid American could do would make this is a 'good day'.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Athena's father was sitting in a rolling leather chair, watching through a one-way mirror as his daughter taunted the little person she had dragged home. He had been in shock ever since she had returned to the manor, barging through the door in the middle of the night.

Athena had been _right. _She had caught an elf! The little person couldn't have been more than four feet tall. His daughter had said her name was Holly Short.

The little elf was fit, with tanned skin and cropped auburn hair. Athena had robbed her of all the electronics and had tinkered with them while they waited for the figure to wake up.

Jonathon watched his daughter retreat towards the concrete entrance, and disappear from the surveillance tape and the view of the mirror. Behind him, the door opened and Athena appeared again.

"Dad," she began, "Why aren't you in bed? It's early."

Jonathon smiled at her. "I wanted to see your little friend talk! It's incredible, dear; _you're _incredible. How did you do it?"

"It's better that you don't know," Athena remarked coldly, her back to him as she gazed through the mirror.

"Oh."

The man watched her closely, almost worriedly. "I heard your conversation with the elf, you know. What are you trying to do?"

"Be specific, Dad."

"How you are going to emotionally deteriorate her?"

Athena smirked. "You're assuming I do that to everyone I meet."

"You do."

She turned and her smile widened, void of emotion. "Well, in case you didn't know, this particular elf has been kidnapped before. The last time she was in this situation, her reputation was almost ruined and her distain for humankind was intensified. She _expects _that I am all-knowing about the People, so she _knows _it is impossible to escape. I doubt Captain Short will even _attempt _to escape, which is quite beneficial on my part."

" Well, are you all-knowing about…the 'People'?" Jonathon asked.

"Of course I am," Athena replied.

"How?"

She walked back over to a wall of plasma screens, and watched as Holly collapsed in the corner, a look of utter distain and depression on her face.

"Let's just say the Book isn't my only resource."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Athena was sitting in her dark office, while her father kept a close watch over their prisoner. A fairy communicator was set in front of her, and as she watched it, it began to vibrate. She watched it with uncertainty for a moment, but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Mud Girl?"

"It's Athena," she remarked indignantly.

"Whatever. Did you capture Short?"

"Yes," Athena answered carefully.

"And?" The voice asked impatiently.

"I have her secured. She's awake."

"What about Fowl? Have you talked to him?"

"Yes."

"And pony boy?"

"Not quite yet."

"Then get on it!"

Athena sighed. "I'm giving it time, don't be so impatient."

"I am _not _paying you to give this 'time'! I chose you because I knew you would get I wanted, and fast."

She shook her head. "I still don't understand why you want me to kidnap Captain Short. She doesn't work for LEP anymore. What-,"

"I want revenge and reputation," the voice snapped, "Now get to work, or I'll mind wipe you faster then a Neutrino 2000."

Athena really didn't see the relevance in that remark, other than he'd rather shoot her than spend precious dollars mind wiping her, but she didn't reply.

"Yes, sir, I'll get on it."

"You'd better; Mud Girl," the voice growled, "Or Short won't be the only one in a concrete cell."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Foaly was sitting in front of his glass screen, his chin buried in his hands. He had been trying, unsuccessfully, to restore the signal in Holly's uniform. His face was scrunched up in distain as the screen remained a gloomy black.

How was he supposed to explain this to the Commander?

Holly's been kidnapped by an insane American girl, who happened to have the same MO as Artemis. Trying to get Holly back from Fowl years ago had been an historic feat. But Root wasn't there anymore, to reinstate himself and save the day. Of course, if it hadn't been for Foaly's quick, intelligent thinking, they couldn't have gotten _anything _done.

Julius still helped though, and the centaur missed him. Possibly even his fungus cigars too.

Foaly panned over to one of his communicators, contemplating whether it would be a good idea to call Trouble Kelp. Sure, the elf was kind of arrogant at times, but Holly liked him. Foaly wasn't sure how much he could help though. Trouble still worked for Ark Sool, and Ark Sool was a pig.

The centaur finally succumbed to his conscious, and reached for the communicator. It vibrated before it even grazed his fingertips.

Foaly scowled. "Hello?"

"If it isn't Foaly, my favorite centaur."

The tech specialist crossed his arms over his chest. "And if it isn't Athena Woodbridge, my least favorite Mud Girl."

"That wasn't very nice Foaly. I'd think you'd be a bit kinder, since I have custody of Captain Short."

"She isn't a captain anymore," The centaur argued.

"Touché," The American replied.

"I'm tired of making small talk," Foaly whined, "Tell me what you want, and give me Holly back."

"Foaly, dear, did you _really _think it was going to be that simple?"

"Well, yes, unless you are crazy enough to make it complicated."

She gave a wicked smile. "Maybe I am."

"I know you are," Foaly grumbled, "But I'm going to get Holly back either way."

"That might be kind of hard," Athena observed nonchalantly, "With Commander Sool breathing down your neck."

"What do you know about him?" The centaur asked.

"Plenty."

Foaly rolled his eyes. "You're attempts at being 'mysterious', are really kind of pathetic. I am a genius inventor; don't think you can fool me."

"I'm not trying to _fool _you, persay. I'm just looking for a few things."

"Care to inform me what those things are?"

"No," she replied, "I think I'll just let you wait out, plagued with fear and paranoia."

"Oh, yes, I'm shaking."

Athena chuckled, her voice filled with morbid coolness.

"You should be."

----------------------------------------

So? Love? Hate? Lemme know!

review, s'il vous plait (that's my new favorite word, you know)


	6. Chapter 6

Back again w/ chapter six!! I don't know how much i like this one, and it might be a little confusing, but it'll make sense in the nxt chapter. (hopefully)

disclaimer: Unfortunately, i don't any any of these characters. They're all Eoin Colfer's. whoop-de-do for me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis and Butler were sitting in the Fowl private jet around dawn, the darkness from the night being chased away by the rising sun. The plane had just landed in the US, a few mere kilometers away from the Woodbridge Mansion, on the outskirts of Chicago.

Artemis was lounging at the very end of the jet, by the bullet proof window, gazing out at the concrete runway. Butler knew better than to bother the boy when he was thinking, and they had been sitting there for about half an hour. The young mastermind finally gave a small sigh and turned to his bodyguard.

"So, old friend, I'm assuming you know the means in which I intend to get Holly back?"

He shook his head, smiling slightly. "I don't know how well stealing our friend back will work. I have told you many times that I am old and we can't do these things anymore."

"It's won't be that hard," Artemis scuffed.

Butler pursed his lips. "I'm not doubting you, Artemis, I'm simply asking if there's any other way to get Holly back."

"No."

"Are you sure?" He asked tentively.

Artemis jumped up and stormed down the aisle, resting his hand on the rotating bar of the door. "What else would you suggest we do? I don't know how well calling her again will work."

"Athena seems like a very dangerous person," Butler explained, "She doesn't care about Holly's welfare, or whether or not she lives. Storming into her house would be…."

Artemis raised his eyebrow. "Idiotic? Well, thank you, old friend, but I believe I know what I'm doing. I have a feeling Athena Woodbridge is not telling us everything."

"So, are you going to sneak into her house?"

He shook his head. "Ah, not quite."

"Then what are you going to do?" His bodyguard asked.

Artemis smiled and swiveled the rotating door, making it creak open.

"I'm going to knock on the door."

----------------------------------------------

Foaly was sitting on his hovering rolling chair, gawking into his communicator, built into his gas screen.

"Mud Boy said he was going to _what_?"

Butler gave a low grunt. "He said he was going to knock on Athena Woodbridge's door."

"How hard did he hit his head in the shower this morning?" The centaur asked.

"He says he knows what he's doing," Butler inisted, "And he also said I couldn't go with him."

"Then who is supposed to protect him from the insane American!?" Foaly exclaimed. .

"Artemis _insists _Athena won't shoot him. And he is confident he can get Holly back."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy," the centaur began, "But Mud Boy isn't always right."

"He isn't?"

"Okay, so maybe he _is_," Foaly grumbled, "But there is a first time for everything."

"Artemis is a genius," Butler admitted, "And he has never failed me or himself. I should trust him."

Foaly raised his eyebrow. "But…..?"

"I should be in there," the bodyguard muttered to himself, "I just don't have Artemis's permission."

"Why not?"

"I have no clue."

The centaur shook his head. "Your Mud Boy just about signed his death sentence. What are you going to do?"

Butler stood up and walked over to the open jet door.

"I'm going after him."

-----------------------------------------------------

Athena had left the door unlocked in the early morning. She was sitting on the grand marble steps of her mansion, holding a coffee cup in each hand. There was a tiny, wafer-thin television on a coffee table that showed the pathway to the oak entrance of the house.

After a few minutes of waiting, a teenager appeared, wearing a black pinstripe suit. His hand clasped around the giant gold knocker, and the loud noise echoed through house.

Athena tapped a button on her watch and the door creaked open, revealing Artemis Fowl the Second, wearing his trademark vampire smile. Athena stood and waited for him to approach her.

"I didn't think you would let me in," The boy remarked thoughtfully, surveying the elegant parlor.

"Unfortunately, I don't see you as much of a threat," Athena replied.

"Then I guess you haven't met my bodyguard."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, don't worry; I know precisely who you're speaking of. But, because he is not with you I am not yet afraid of him."

Athena gave a small smile, and offered him the cup of coffee in his hand. "Coffee, Arts?"

He stared at her warily for a moment, but accepted. "It's not poison, is it?"

She shook her head. "I'm not that eager to get rid of you."

"Really? I thought otherwise."

Athena took a step up the marble staricase, resting her hand on the ornate oak handrail.

"Now, Arts, do you really think that I would hurt you? Please, take a walk with me."

Artemis followed her up the steps and caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Do you have Holly? Here?"

Athena gave a wide smile. "Why of course I do. Do you think I would trust her anywhere else?"

"I want to see her."

She gave a thoughtful sigh. "I don't know Arts. Seems like a bad idea to me."

"I just want to make sure she's alright," Artemis insisted.

Athena nodded in consent and slipped from his grasp, climbing up the rounded steps. Artemis hurried after her, and they walked down the grand hallway. They paced together in silence, until she stopped at the end of the hallway, in front of a newly constructed concrete door.

"Is she in there?" Artemis inquired.

Athena shook her head as she typed in a code on the wall, and the computer scanned across her hand. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to let you see her in person?"

The door slid open before he could reply, and she stepped into a small control room. On one side, there was a giant one way mirror, revealing Captain Holly Short below, crouched in a cold corner. Artemis walked forward, but stopped when a shadow caught his eyes.

Jonathon Woodbridge was sitting in a chair by two large computer screens, watching him with a look of horror. Athena stood beside Artemis and smirked.

"Dad, I believe you've met Artemis Fowl?"

Jonathon shook his head to regain his composure. "Athena, what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm merely showing Arts here where his dear friend is."

Her father stood up. "And you don't think he'll try to get her back?"

Athena raised her eyebrow. "And you don't think I'll stop him?"

Jonathon shook his head sadly and threw his hand up in dismissal. "Athena, I am tired of your antics, can I go to bed? I haven't slept in days."

She pursed her lips tightly, so they were a pale white that matched her skin. "Fine, Dad, go."

Artemis watched their conversation with interest, and once the man had left, inquired softly.

"You really have power over your father. But you don't have much respect."

"I have plenty of respect," Athena replied indifferently, "So what's it to you?"

Artemis shrugged. "You're going to miss him when he's gone."

"Just like I missed my mother, five years ago," Athena scuffed.

"She's dead?"

"Murdered."

Artemis titled his head slightly, so he was looking at the profile of her face. "Did you ever find out who did it?"

She shifted and took a long sip of her drink. Her eyes neglected to meet his. "Yes."

"And…..?"

"And I don't think it's any of your business beyond that."

Artemis nodded. "Yes, of course."

They fell into another silence, that was comfortable, and not tense. For the first time, Artemis took a sip of his coffee, and she didn't even flinch.

"Athena," he remarked, after he swallowed. "I didn't come here to offend you, or find out about your past. I came to retrieve Holly."

"A lost cause," She informed him, "Because I'm not giving her back."

"Even if I paid you?"

Athena thought for a moment. "How much?"

"Enough."

She smiled slightly. "You could give me all the money in the world, Arts, and I still wouldn't let her go."

"But-,"

Athena whipped around, so she was facing him, with her shoulder leaned against the dark glass.

"Artemis, I hate that you think I am a greedy, power hungry American. Because I am not. We can agree, I want money and power, but I also want something else. Something I am not getting from you."

"Then who are you getting it from?" He asked.

Athena was hesitant. "Now, that, I definitely cannot tell you."

"So I have to wait?" Artemis began tartly, "Wait for you to get what you want, and _then_ pay you? I am not a very patient person, and I certainly don't like to wait for the likes of you."

She bit down hard on her lip. "It won't take long at all to get what I want. Depending on whether or not my other…client cooperates."

Artemis gazed through the mirror, down at his elf-friend. "Is this something that is going to hurt Holly?"

"Oh no," Athena replied quickly, "It's merely a personal problem."

He furrowed his brow slightly. "You shouldn't be putting Holly's welfare on a personal problem."

"It's important to me," she snapped.

Artemis tightened his silk tie on his neck, observing her rather than the mirror in front of him. "Athena, I believe I may have been mistaken about you. I thought you kidnapped Holly for money and information."

She shrugged, her eyes still staring through the dark barrier between her and her captive. "I don't quite understand what you're saying. Care to rephrase?"

Artemis broke her gaze by stepping in front of her, his head tilting down to meet her. "You already know everything about the People, don't you? You don't need to experiemtn on Holly, or squeeze information out of her. Because you're just a tool to who ever you're working for."

Anger flickered in her eyes for a few moments, and she took a step back. "I think you need to leave, Artemis."

"No," he replied, "I'm staying."

"Here?"

Artemis glanced at his friend. "I'm not leaving Holly. I will stay in this house, and maybe even get some information while I'm at it."

"I don't remember inviting you to say," Athena retorted.

He gave a small smile. "But you wouldn't dare turn me down, would you?"

She took another step backwards. "Would you like to bet on that, Fowl?"

Artemis pursued after her. "Yes, I would. Because I know it would greatly displease your boss if I made myself at home here."

"It is not well of you or correct to assume that I am working for someone."

"But you are."

Athena glowered at him. "No, I am not."

"Oh please, Athena," he began, "Stop with these petty arguments."

"I'm not the one arguing," She snapped, "I'm just telling you that you are not welcome in this house."

"Please?"

Athena threw open the door. "Go to hell, Fowl."

He raised his eyebrow. "That wasn't very nice."

She stomped her black heel on the floor. "Leave me alone!"

"Give me Holly back."

"Nothing you do can get your precious elf back!" Athena exclaimed, "Because if I don't get what I want, then Holly isn't going _anywhere_."

Artemis was surprised at her sudden outburst, but before he could get a word in, she had stormed out of the room. The young man hurried after her. It did not take him long to reach her, because she had stopped at the top of the marble staircase, her fists clenched tightly.

"You brought your _bodyguard _in here?"

Artemis furrowed his brow and jogged up to her, stopping at the sight of Butler, standing by the giant oak door.

"He hasn't been here the whole time."

"I know that," She snapped, "Do you not think I scanned the premise when you came in?"

"Then how _did_ he get enter?" Artemis asked smugly.

"I ngelected to lock the door," Athena growled, "Because I didn't think you would be stupid enough to let anyone else in."

"He let himself in," The boy pointed out.

She threw a deadly glare down at Butler. "Why are you in here, Butler?"

"It's my job to protect Artemis."

"Protect him?" Athena began clinically, "You think _he _needs protecting!"

Butler shrugged. "Well, he is standing beside an angry, insane American woman."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I have no intention to hurt Artemis. He was just about to leave."

The giant bodyguard shook his head. "He won't leave without Holly."

Athena narrowed her eyes, her pupils burning with anger. "Fine," she growled, "Fine. He can stay. You can say. Because as of now, I could frankly care less."

She wheeled around on her heel without another word, and stormed down the steps, her shoes echoing through the tall foyer.

Artemis watched her disappear, a look of smug triumph on his face. After a few moments, he joined Butler on the ground floor.

"She's got quite the temper."

"What did you do to make her so angry?" His bodyguard asked.

Artemis tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't quite know the answer to that. But I can tell you that Athena is hiding something from us."

"What is it?"

He sighed. "It baffles me, quite frankly. I got the impression that she did not kidnap Holly out of her own desire, but someone else's."

"Are you saying she's working for somebody?"

"Precisely."

"Who then?"

Artemis began pacing back and forth along the foyer, stroking his chin that actually had stubble on it, verses when he was twelve.

"I daresay that it had to be someone living in Haven. A mere human couldn't have that much knowledge about me, Holly or anyone in the LEP. Athena got it from somewhere, somewhere among the People."

"Could she have gotten it from the Book? Like you did?"

"You don't get information about what Holly said to me, or reports from years ago from there," Artemis protested, "I am positive she is working for someone underground….I just don't know who."

Butler gave a weak smile. "Very good, Artemis. But do you think you could ever get that information from Athena?"

He smirked and shook his head sadly.

"Butler, my old friend, she's an American. They're just too bloody stubborn."

---------------------------------------------------------

Holly had been lying on her back for the past hour, staring mindlessly up the dark concrete ceiling above her. Every now and then, she would roll over or stand up and curse, kicking the wall angrily. During one her episodes, she had curled her fists tightly, and was ready to punch a hole in the gray wall in front of her.

The concrete door across from her abruptly flew open and the American stormed in, her pale face dark and angry. She slammed the door tightly shut and slumped down against the wall. The girl brought her knees up to her chest, and buried her face in her hands.

Holly watched her curiously. "What are you doing here, Mud Girl?"

Athena looked up. "It's your stupid friend, Fowl. He won't leave me the hell alone."

She jumped up and gave a deep sigh of relief. Artemis was going to save her.

"He's here?"

A sour look came about the American's face. "Yes, he's here."

"Where?" Holly asked.

"I don't know," Athena snapped, "And frankly, I don't care."

The elf watched her oddly. "If Fowl is out there, alone in your house, then what are you doing in here?"

"He has Butler with him," she muttered under her breath.

More relief came to Holly's conscious and she couldn't help but smile. The elf sat criss-cross a few feet from her captor.

"Are they going to save me?"

Athena ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know. They'll probably try, and fail."

"Why are you so confident?" Holly asked, "Aren't you afraid of Fowl?"

"It's more apathy than my ego," She replied bluntly, "In case you haven't noticed, I could care less about some scientific defects leagues ahead of me living underground. I don't give a damn about recognition. It would not break my heart if Artemis stole you back."

The elf raised her eyebrow. "Wow, you truly _are_ an American."

"Oh, bite me."

"No thanks."

Athena glared at her captive, the circles under her eyes dark, and her mouth formed in a very thin frown. "It's a figure of speech."

Holly smiled slightly. "So, what you're _really_ saying is that you didn't want to kidnap me?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I was ordered to," Athena mumbled.

Her eyes widened. "Wait-…you're working for someone?"

"Yes," she said simply, "But make pains not to inform Arts."

"Who are you working _for_?" Holly asked, disbelief still written all over her face.

"I can't tell you that," she replied.

"Well are you working for someone wants to hurt me? Is it a human?"

Athena sighed deeply, hesitant to answer her questions. "It's not a human."

"Then _who?_"

She stood up abruptly. "Captain Short, I like you. I really do. I didn't want to kidnap you, but I want something. I _need _something. This is the only way."

"What do you need?" Holly began, "Maybe I can get it for you, maybe Artemis can."

"In exchange for what?" Athena inquired.

"My release."

She shook her head and pushed the door open. "I would be killed."

"What if we got rid of the person you're working for first?"

Athena gave a sad smile. "Knowing you, Captain Short, you've already tried."

Holly scrunched up her nose. "What does that m-,"

She abruptly stopped, because Athena was already gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that one was kind of long, wasn't it? Oh well. Hope you liked it! Be a _spectacular_ person and review, s'il vous plait. :)

Oh, and Happy New Year!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! Another chapter is here! It took me a little while, but i suppose that's all right. This one's long too...:) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dont own any of Eoin Colfer's charcters etc, you know that

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athena had locked the door to her office, and it was completely dark, except for the bright light coming from her laptop. The velvet curtains were drawn and she had shut the surveillance cameras off, all except for the one in front of her.

Her eyes were heavy and bloodshot, but she forced them open, studying the elf in her captivity. Athena now had choices. Lots of choices. She'd been in her study for an hour, her conscious haunting her every thought. The young girl was expecting a call, and a few minutes later it came.

She was hesitant to answer.

"H-Hello?"

The voice on the other line was livid. "You stupid Mud Girl! What have you done?"

"I…I didn't do anything," Athena insisted.

"Didn't _do _anything!" The voice roared, "You let Artemis Fowl and his bodyguard into your _house_! I thought I told you-,"

"I know," She interrupted, "But Butler didn't try to hurt me."

"Yet!" The person exclaimed, "And you haven't even really met the bodyguard. That man defeated a _troll_!"

Athena sighed deeply. "I won't let them take Captain Short back."

"Ex-captain short," he snapped tentively. "And what makes you think that? Are you even watching over them?"

"The cell she is in is well protected," She informed him, "She can't get out."

"I don't care about _that_!" The man shouted, "I know Short can't get out, but what about _Fowl_?"

"Artemis said he wouldn't leave without Holly," Athena whispered.

"Kill him," the voice ordered abruptly.

She gasped. "_What_?"

"Kill Fowl. I don't want him around anymore. I can get over my revenge for him, and the bodyguard."

"No!" The mastermind exclaimed, "He's….You can't! I won't."

"That's an _order_," He snapped.

"I won't do it," Athena growled.

"Why not?"

"Artemis…Artemis is…He's…." She stopped. "I just don't want to hurt him. I said I wouldn't."

"Who cares about what you _said_," The man barked, "I am ordering you."

"And if I refuse?" Athena asked meekly.

"Then I won't lift a finger to get what you want."

"But you promised!" She cried, "You promised you'd find him. I have Holly, what more do you want?"

"I want you to kill Artemis Fowl."

"But….but…." Athena buried her face in her hands, "I-I can't…I can't get past Butler. He's….He's _huge_."

"He's old," The voice retorted, "And you have spectacular aim. I wouldn't actually mind if you killed him either."

"I don't….I don't want to."

"Then I'll get someone else to," He threatened, "And you won't ever get what you want."

"Who? Who could you possibly get?" She asked weakly, "You won't find anyone else like me."

"I have plenty of people at my disposal."

"But none of them are as smart as me, are they?"

"You're right," the voice snarled, "And that's why I'm giving you one day. Twenty-four hours to decide what you're going to do. If choose the right choice, Fowl will be dead in 48 hours. And by then, I'll have what you want."

She chewed on her lip for a long time, staring down at the screen in front of her, and the captive curled up in the corner.

"What about Holly? What are you going to do with her?"

The voice gave a cackling laugh.

"You can leave that to me."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Major Trouble Kelp was sitting in his office in the Police Plaza, staring down quizzically at the communicator in his hand. Someone had attempted to call him, but when he answered, no one was there.

He shook it violently and heard the inside clang violently. Foaly's inventions had never failed him before…..

"Kelp!"

Trouble leaped up out of his chair and dropped his communicator, letting it crash to the ground.

"Uh, yes, sir?"

Commander Ark Sool came storming into his office, his hands clasped behind his back. Trouble had to hide the sour look from his face and met his eyes, that were blazing with anger.

"Yes, sir?" He said again.

Sool narrowed his eyes. "I have an assignment for you. A personal one."

"A personal one, sir?" Trouble asked.

"Yes," he replied, starting to pace around his employee, "It's about a certain Mud Person."

The major raised his eyebrow. "Who exactly, sir?"

"You don't know her," Sool informed him, pulling out a file from inside his jacket. "But she is causing me lots of trouble."

"Like what, sir?"

"That's none of your business!" The commander snapped.

"Yessir."

Sool took a deep breath after his outburst, and opened the folder. "She is causing me problems and I need you to take care of her."

Trouble's heart skipped a beat. "Take care of her….?"

"Kill her."

The major stepped back in surprise. "Commander, I-,"

"D'arvit, that's an order!" Sool barked, "Don't you dare ask any questions."

He gulped. "Of course, sir, no questions." Trouble furrowed his brow. "But, uh, can I ask why you don't have this girl's file on the database? I could contact Foaly and-,"

"Foaly is no longer a tech-specialist for me," Sool interrupted, "And I don't want that stupid pony meddling with my files."

The commander stepped forward and held a knobby finger to his face. "I don't want you telling anyone in the LEP about this. Am I clear?"

Trouble leaned back slightly, crinkling up his nose. "Uh, crystal, sir."

Sool stepped back and nodded. "Good. I'm sending you in 24 hours to the surface. Be prepared."

His commander left before Trouble could reply, and he sat back down at his small wooden desk. Sool had left the file on the tabletop, and he took it in his hands, flipping through it curiously.

Major Trouble Kelp may have been a LEPrecon officer, but he was no killer.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Foaly was not in a very good mood. All of his ingenious inventions were malfunctioning on him. First, the iris cams and now his communicators. It was not a very good ego-booster for someone as sensitive as the centaur.

Mulch was peering over the pony's shoulder, while he cursed angrily.

"Something wrong?"

Foaly glared at him. "Yes, there are quite a few things wrong, convict. So, please, go bury yourself in a hole and leave me alone."

The dwarf burped. "I could help, you know."

He snorted. "What could you possibly do?"

Mulch cracked his knuckles. "Need me to break in anywhere?"

Foaly sighed and turned back around in his chair. "No. I need to re-establish contact with Trouble Kelp. I can't get a hold of him for some reason."

"Why not?"

"I don't _know_," the centaur snapped, "There must be something wrong with _his _communicator."

"Well, why don't we just go see him?" The dwarf suggested.

Foaly gave a loud whine. "Sure, convict, go ahead and go to the Police Plaza. I hope Sool blasts you with a Neutrino 2000."

"Does he even know how to work one of those things?"

"Probably not," he replied, "But I'm really not worried about that."

"If you can't get a hold of Kelp," Mulch began, "Then just call Artemis."

"What good will that do?" Foaly asked, "He's too wound around his girlfriend."

"Mud Boy has a girlfriend?" He wondered curiously.

The centaur rolled his eyes. "Where have you been for the past day, Mulch? Did you forget to take your ear plugs out?"

"I know what's happening," the dwarf replied indignantly.

"So, why are you suggesting that I call Fowl when he's in Mud Girl's _house_?"

"Maybe she hasn't shot him yet," Mulch reasoned.

Foaly picked up his communicator and threw it at him.

"Fine, convict. Do whatever you want. I'm going to go fix my inventions and piece my ego back to together."

"Have fun with that," Mulch muttered, and dialed Artemis's number.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis and Butler were sitting in Athena's control room, watching through the one mirror as Holly moped.

Butler glanced over at his young friend. "I am surprised Athena would leave us by ourselves in here."

Artemis sighed deeply. "We're no threat to her in here. I've tried to hack into the security system of the cell, but…it's impossible."

"She is a very clever girl."

"I know," he admitted carefully, "But I will find a way to get Holly back."

Butler nodded. "I have no doubt you will, Artemis."

They fell into a contented silence, until the phone in his breast pocket started to vibrate. The young mastermind furrowed his brow, and answered hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Mud Boy, this is Mulch."

"Er…yes, Mulch?"

The dwarf sniffled. "Foaly said I shouldn't call you, so I did."

Artemis needed his brow. "Did you call to tell me something important, or just act on your childish impulses?"

"I think it's because of the second one," Mulch replied, "But Foaly said you were at your girlfriend's house. Does she have any nice stuff?"

He gave an irritated scowl. "Athena, who is _not _my girlfriend, does have….some very nice pieces of art."

The dwarf smiled. "Wanna pick them up for me?"

"No, I am not going to steal from her."

"Why not?"

"Because…." Artemis raised his eyebrow. "Well, it's just wouldn't be a very kind of me."

Mulch snorted. "Since when have you ever cared?"

"An excellent point," he observed, "But I don't think it would be a good idea to get her any angrier than she already is."

The dwarf rolled his eyes. "Well, if you aren't going to steal anything for me then I don't want to talk to you."

Artemis smirked. "That makes both of us happy."

"Ha-ha, Mud Boy," Mulch slurred, "I'm flattered."

The young mastermind shook his head. "I guess to make this petty conversation remotely productive, I have to inquire if Foaly ever got a hold of Trouble Kelp?"

It took a while for the dwarf to pick through what he said. "Uh….Oh, right! No, pony boy is whining about how everyone is messing with his little inventions. He couldn't get hold of Trouble."

"That's very interesting," Artemis noted.

"Whatever, Mud Boy. I don't understand what half you say anyway. I'm going."

"Of course, Mulch. Don't let me keep you from eating."

The dwarf crinkled up his nose. "I wasn't actually going to eat, but now that you mention it…."

Artemis rolled his eyes and snapped his phone shut. "He is such an naïve dwarf." The mastermind glanced over at Butler, who was unsuccessfully hiding his amusement.

"I always kind of liked him," his bodyguard remarked.

"He is absolutely petrified of you."

"I know."

Artemis smiled and turned back to the one way mirror. He snapped his fingers. "That reminds me, my old friend. I need something."

Butler furrowed his brow. "What?"

He jumped up. "I am confident you have in your vicinity. I just need a few drops."

His old friend stood with him, towering over him. "What are you planning on doing?"

Artemis looked at the door, his vampire smile plaguing his face.

"I know how to get Holly back."

---------------------------------------------------------

Athena peeked her head into the control room, surveying the empty vacancy, whirring and beeping with computers. She stepped inside hesitantly and shut the door, pacing over to a rolling chair and collapsing in it. Her hands were trembling and she hastily wrapped them around her.

Captain Short was still moping in her corner, throwing a piece of stray concrete on the wall. It would be only a manner of hours before Artemis attempted to save her.

Patience.

Patience was something Athena did not have. She did not want to wait for the elf she had kidnapped. Or wait for the right time to kill Artemis. Or the man she was working for, who would not get off his ass to get what she wanted.

Athena buried her face deep in her hands, her back arched over her curled knees. Something clicked from behind her, and the door to the room slid open. She didn't bother to turn around.

Artemis walked in and pulled up a chair. He sat beside her and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I believe my behavior earlier this morning deserves an apology."

Athena furrowed her brow. "From who? Me or you?"

"I am the one apologizing," he clarified, "My behavior this morning was vastly disrespectful."

"It's great that you can shrink your ego enough for me," she remarked, "But I don't forgive people."

"Really?"

"Really."

Artemis handed her the coffee cup in his hand. "Then accept this as a sign of condolence."

She stared at it for a moment, but accepted and took a long sip. "I didn't think you were so civil."

"I am a gentleman," Artemis informed her.

"Well, Arts, your gentlemanly charm really isn't working on me. I'm not giving you Holly back."

He began inspecting his fingernails. "I'm sure you'll change you're mind."

"You're so sure?"

"I'm never wrong, you know."

Athena glanced over him. "Neither am I."

Artemis leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head. His eyes were trained on Holly, but Athena was watching his profile.

She crinkled her nose, her eyes becoming a little blurry. Why was she so tired all of the sudden? Athena rubbed her pale face and sighed deeply. Damn that Artemis Fowl.

"You bastard."

Artemis smirked and took the coffee cup from her hand. "Why would you call me something like that, my dear Athena?"

"You won't get her back," Athena snapped, her strength deteriorating , "I don't care what you put in my coffee."

"It works quite quick," Artemis noted, "Courtesy of Butler."

She shook her head slowly, her eyes drooping shut. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Arts."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm not the reining power here. I'm just a tool, just like you said." Athena moaned and her head lulled against the headrest.

"Be sure to ask Holly about it if you see her. If you even…live that long."

-------------------------------------------------

Artemis was sitting in a rolling chair, watching a sleeping Athena slump onto the floor. He furrowed his brow and placed the coffee cup on the ledge. Her face was void of its constant hatred and irritation, making her flawless skin look all the more pretty.

The young mastermind bent over her, inspecting her face, and placing his fingers on the side of her neck. Athena was out cold. Artemis straightened himself back up, pondering what she had said.

It was obvious someone was after Holly… and maybe himself. Taking his elf-friend back had been easy. Almost too easy. All it took was a little sleep drought, that Athena had almost _willingly _took. It seemed as if she wanted him to get Holly back.

Artemis didn't like how she had been so calm. He did _not _like that she was two steps ahead.

A soft snore broke his thoughts and Athena's soft face scrunched up in concentration. She was dreaming, or more likely, having a nightmare. Artemis walked over to her and bent down again.

On the other side of the room, the door abruptly flew open, and Butler appeared.

"Is she alright?"

Artemis nodded. "She's out cold, but perfectly fine."

"Are we going to get Holly?"

The young mastermind held up his finger. "Patience, old friend. Call Foaly first, to see if he can access the code encrypting her cell."

"Of course, Artemis."

Butler turned to go, but he was stopped.

"Uh, Butler, I have another question."

He turned and raised his eyebrow. "Yes?"

Artemis approached him slowly. "It's more of a….personal question." He pointed to his stomach. "I have this…_feeling _in my stomach. But I don't have it when I look at you, o-only when I see Athena. A-After we poisoned her."

Butler hid his smile. "You just care. You're feeling guilty for hurting her, Artemis."

His eyes widened. "I am? No, no, I can't be."

The giant bodyguard gave a small chuckle. "Yes, you are, Artemis. Now take Athena to her bedroom, she'll be more comfortable there."

"But…but…." He buried his face in his palm. "Is that going to make these feelings going away?"

"Probably not."

"Blasted puberty," Artemis growled.

"I told you it would catch up to you," Butler taunted.

He shook his head violently, walking down towards the sleeping Athena. He hesitated and circled around her body, pondering how to pick her up. Artemis bent down slowly and tucked one arm under her neck and the other under her knees. She was surprisingly light for someone her age, but she moaned softly as he began pacing towards the door.

Artemis hurried out into the hall and turned the opposite way of the grand staircase. Using his constrained hand, he turned open the knob of the first door, peering into the dark room.

There was a neatly made queen sized bed inside, matching the painfully dull and black white furniture in the room. There was a lap top in the corner, its red light flickering in the shadows of the drawn curtains.

Artemis squeezed his way inside and crept over to the bed. He carefully placed Athena's dead weight on the bed, letting her head lull against the silk pillow. There was a large stain of coffee on her black suit jacket, probably when she realized he had poisoned her.

His fingers were trembling as he slid her out of it, hanging the garment on the edge of the bedside table. Artemis pulled back the covers and tucked her inside, soothing down the hair frayed across her face.

He hastily withdrew his hand and sighed. What was he? Her mother? Artemis stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair. He wished with a passion that she was ugly and that when she was talking he would look at her _eyes. _Athena did have pretty eyes, but they were so sad, so very sad. Whenever she smiled, her eyes always told a different story, while her face was void of emotion.

Artemis abruptly shook his head and rushed towards the ajar door. He stopped halfway through and looked back at her, the small sliver of light from outside falling on her flawless face.

"Good night, Athena."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Did you guys like it? The next chapter will come up pretty quick, hopefully...it'll be long too, obivously. :)

Oh, and as always, review sil vous plait.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, ya'll! I'm back again! Here's another chapter, that's a tiny, little bit shorter! Not much else to say about it so...here ya go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own any of Eoin Colfer's stuff. obviously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis was standing in front of a giant concrete door, hidden under the grand stairs of the Woodbridge Mansion. He was waiting as patiently as he could, holding his phone a few inches from his ear.

Foaly was grumbling under his breath, pecking at the keys on his computer. He finally sighed.

"I think I might have gotten in. I don't know."

"How could you not know?" Artemis inquired, "I thought you could get past anything."

The centaur glowered. "I can!" He exclaimed indignantly, "It's just that the encryption is laced with fairy technology!"

Artemis furrowed his brow. "But how?"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend-- oh wait, you can't! You drugged her!" Foaly began half laughing, half snorting, trembling in his rolling chair.

"I didn't drug her," he seethed, "It was just a sleep drought."

"Oh whatever, Mud Boy," The centaur said sarcastically. He tapped a few more buttons on his keyboard, and the concrete door hissed, the tight air seeping out of the corners.

"You're welcome."

Artemis smirked and walked forward, curling his fingers around the thick concrete door, heaving it open.

Holly was bundled up in the corner farthest away from the door, his chin pulled up to her knees. The elf gave a mischievous smile.

"I was waiting for you to save me."

Artemis straightened his tie. "Well, I did do a smashing good job, if I don't say so myself."

"You?!" An incredulous voice exclaimed, "_I _was the one doing all the work. All you could do was stand there and look pretty!"

Holly, hearing the centaur's voice, laughed, and embraced the boy in front of her tightly, clamping his arms down on his sides. "It's good to see you, Artemis."

He patted her auburn head. "You too."

She stepped back and folded her arms over her chest. "So, how _did _you get in here?"

"_I _hacked into Athena's security system," Foaly boasted, "That was _even_ laced with fairy technology."

Holly furrowed her brow. "But….how?"

"It's because she's working for someone in Haven," Artemis remarked, "I'm almost sure of it."

"Why don't we just ask her?" The elf asked.

He cleared his throat. "She's not exactly….awake right now."

Holly rolled her eyes. "What did you do this time, Fowl?"

"It was just a little sleeping drought," Artemis said firmly, "She'll be fine."

The elf circled around him, her eyes narrowed in concentration. "I don't like how that sounds. Wouldn't she figure out you were trying to drug you?"

"My thoughts exactly," he agreed.

Holly shook her head sadly. "I am beyond tired of dealing with masterminds. They're so…."

"Genius? Brilliant? Dashingly handsome?"

She glared at the ear piece in Artemis's ear. "Impossible."

Artemis smirked. "Well, I don't know how much of a genius Athena Woodbridge is."

"She…She wasn't that bad," Holly admitted, "She just about had a mental breakdown the second time she came in here. Fuming at you, of course."

He looked at her doubtfully. "It's pleasant that she's emotionally unstable?"

"Artemis, not everyone has a heart of stone."

"It suits me well," he replied, "I don't have time for petty, poignant woman."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Well, you're going to have to make time for this American. We're squeezing information out of her."

Artemis glanced at his Rolex. "That's a vastly appalling idea. I want out of this place as soon as possible."

"Fowl," she snapped, "We need to find out who Athena is working for."

He raised his eyebrow. "Does it matter?"

"Listen," Holly began, "If we leave here, don't you think the person Athena is working for will be after us? _Still_?"

"Yes…." Artemis agreed, "But it's much less dangerous to be back at my manor. Athena is a criminal, our enemy. I won't collaborate with the likes of her."

"Oh don't be so condescending," Holly moaned, "We need her help."

"I refuse her assistance," He said resolutely.

"I am forcing you to, Fowl. She won't listen to anyone but you."

"What makes you even assume that?" Artemis asked clinically.

"Because she's your age, has your IQ, and she _likes _you."

He was appalled by the idea. "Athena hardly has the time for romantic feelings at a time when something so important to her is on the line."

"You're stressed too," She countered, "And you like her."

"No I do not!" Artemis retorted testily. "She's a vile, disrespectful, vulgar American!"

Holly gave a knowing grin. "Fowl, you're a terrible liar."

"I won't speak to her," he scuffed, "I am leaving."

She stood on her tiptoes and gave his wrist a firm yank. "You aren't going _anywhere_."

Artemis glowered down at her, way down, at her little body and her deep scowl. It was a _bad _idea to disagree with Holly. Sometimes, Artemis would have wished he learned that the easy way.

"Fine," the boy snapped, "We'll stay and wait for her to wake up. But once we've got all the information we need, all of us are leaving."

"To find whoever is behind all this," Holly finished, "No one gets away with kidnapping me and ruining my reputation."

Artemis grimaced as the elf tugged him towards the ajar concrete door.

"Tell me about it."

---------------------------------------------

Butler was waiting a few feet outside the concrete door, his eyes darting from under his sunglasses around the large, doomed foyer.

He heard a step from the top of the stairs, and saw a man hurrying down the marble.

"Where is my daughter?" Jonathon Woodbridge demanded.

Butler eyed him silently. "She's asleep."

"Well-," the father stopped himself and gazed up at the bodyguard, giving a petrified squeak. God, that man was big.

"W-Why is she asleep?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't have the answer to that question, Mr. Woodbridge."

"Athena doesn't sleep," Jonathon informed him, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Butler said carefully.

"I-,"

He was cut off when the large concrete door swooshed open, revealing Artemis, being dragged by Captain Holly Short.

Jonathon gave a sharp gasp. "You're taking the elf _back!" _

He pulled out a gun. "Athena is not going to be very happy."

"We're not leaving," Artemis said calmly, "We have to ask your daughter a few questions, once she wakes up."

Butler crinkled up his nose, his mouth a deep scowl across his face. Sure this man had a gun, but Athena promised she wouldn't hurt them, and Jonathon Woodbridge would not dare cross his daughter. "Put the gun down, Mr. Woodbridge, before I inflict serious pain in your body."

Jonathon hesitated, his eyes filling with fear. But he didn't back down.

"What did you do to Athena?"

Artemis furrowed his brow deeply, wondering how this man could stand up to Butler, for his _daughter. _

"We didn't do anything," The mastermind assured him.

Jonathon relinquished his grip on his gun. "But she hasn't slept….she doesn't ever…."

"I was merely helping her," Artemis said simply, "Have you seen how peaceful she looks when she's asleep?"

The father took on of his hands off his weapon, his blue eyes pondering. "No, I guess I haven't." He finally sighed.

"I know Athena's going to kill me for doing this, but go ahead and go."

"We don't intend to leave," Artemis informed her, "I have to ask her a few questions."

Holly looked at him oddly. "I have a question, too."

The man looked slightly deterred by the little person with pointy ears talking to him, clinging to Artemis's hand.

"Er, yes?"

She waved her hand towards Butler. "Why aren't you petrified of him? He could crush you with _one_ of his hands."

The bodyguard smiled. "It's true."

Jonathon gulped. "Well, your…eh, bodyguard is rather…scary, but I…I couldn't let you go without learning what happened to my Athena."

"That's very honorable of you," Artemis remarked.

He shrugged. "Athena wouldn't have been thankful for it. She would have killed me for hurting you three."

"Why does she not wish to hurt us?" The young man inquired.

Jonathon narrowed his eyes. "My daughter has morals."

"She's a criminal."

"She _doesn't_ hurt people."

"So she steals from them instead?" Artemis challenged. "Being ruthless?"

"Determined."

"Emotionally unstable."

"She's only a teenager," Jonathon argued.

"She's eighteen years old."

"Her mother's dead!"

"What difference does it make?"

Jonathon scowled deeply, his dark eyes glaring into his opponent.

"It doesn't make her half as heartless as _you_."

------------------------------------------------------------

After his remark, Jonathon Woodbridge had stormed up the stairs, turning the opposite way of them and disappearing down a long hallway. Artemis had watched him leave, feeling slightly triumphant.

"Emotionally unstable that whole family is, if I don't say so myself."

Holly shrugged. "I'd be pretty pissed off too, if some kid were mocking my daughter."

"First of all, I'm not a kid," Artemis pointed out, "And second, I was merely presenting facts that he neglected to see."

"You could have done it nicer," Butler noted.

He raised his eyebrow. "In case I was mistaken, old friend, that man was pointing a gun at me, and you did nothing."

The bodyguard folded his arms over his chest. "I guess it's my turn, isn't it? First of all, you're wearing a Kevlar vest. Second, Jonathon Woodbridge hardly poses a threat to us and his gun wasn't even loaded. If you would have been paying attention, instead of arguing you would have seen that."

Holly put a hand on his incredibly large thigh. "Alright you two, that's enough." She paused and smiled slightly. "You know, for a family that's vulgar, disrespectful and vile, they're doing a nice job of shaking us up."

Artemis shook his head. "We are not mentally deterred, if that's what you're talking about. We're merely having a creative discussion. Right, old friend?"

Butler smiled. "Of course, Artemis."

The mastermind gave a small nod and gazed up the grand marble staircase, studying the shadows covering the long hallway of doors.

"Athena should be up any moment now, I only put a few drops of the drought in her coffee." He glanced down to glare at Holly. "We were supposed to be gone already."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Stop whining, Mud Boy. Don't you _want _to find out who your girlfriend is working for?"

"Oh, so now you have to resort to the girlfriend jokes too?" Artemis asked surly.

"They aren't jokes," the elf informed him, smiling, "It's so obvious you too would be good together."

"I don't know what gave you _that _idea, but it isn't true. Now, can we please get questioning the American over with?"

"She isn't up yet," Holly reminded him.

Suddenly, a loud thump rang out through the foyer, followed by a shrill, livid scream.

"_ARTEMIS FOWL!" _

Butler smirked.

"She is now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, well, this chapter was alright. I'll see what happens next. Tell me what you guys think!

Review, sil vous plait.


	9. Chapter 9

Ah, well, I decided to update early for some reason. Probably b/c today's a holiday and i don't have school! And it's aboslutely, positvely _freezing _today, so i can't go outside. I actually have the nxt chapter after this written, too and it's a hec of a lot shorter for once. Maybe if i get enough reviews, i'll post it early too. cough cough ;)

Disclaimer: I only wish i owned all of Eoin Colfer's characters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athena was sitting up in her bed, her white dress shirt disheveled and ruffled, unbuttoned a little from her struggle with the covers tucked tightly around her. She was panting slightly, still tired and out of breath. The curses slurring from her mouth were loud enough to get a laugh from the cool voice on the other side of the door.

There came a creak as Artemis Fowl appeared, standing in the shadows of the hallway. He smiled at her as she glared at him.

"Athena? What a surprise, you're awake."

"Just long enough to kill you, Fowl," the girl growled.

"You said you'd never hurt me," he reminded her, carefully inspecting his fingernails. "A foolish thing to say, of course, but you have to keep your promises, nonetheless."

"That was before you screwed me over like this," Athena snapped, "I _know _you took Holly back!"

"Excellent guess," Artemis replied, "But it did take me a while to find the cell and break through the encryption. I had only intended for you to be asleep for two hours."

"And….?"

"It's been two and a half."

She snorted. "Oh, yes, Fowl, an extra half an hour. May I inquire as to why you didn't use that time to your advantage and get the _hell _out of my _house?_"

Artemis walked over to her bed, his hands folded behind his back. There would be no use to reply to her foul language.

"Who are you working for?"

Athena narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Will you tell me?" A voice asked abruptly, followed by a small shadow, illuminated in the lights in the foyer. Holly waved slightly and stood at the end of the bed.

"No," Athena snapped, "_You _are not even supposed to be out of that cell."

"I haven't gone anywhere," the elf noted, "Unless you decide to hurt me again."

"I wouldn't waste my time," Athena said coolly. "Get out of my house."

"When I get the information I need," Artemis remarked, "We will."

"Get out, Fowl!" She shouted, ripping the covers off her legs.

"Now, Athena, is it wise to-,"

"I don't need your therapy!" She continued, "Get _out_!"

When Artemis didn't make any pains to leave, the girl leaped out of bed, clenching her fists tightly. She stormed up to him, so her tilted nose was brushing against his.

Even in the tense atmosphere, Artemis felt vastly uncomfortable in such close proximity to the girl in front of him. Of course, the expression on her face was hardly flirtatious, and more deadly.

"Get out."

Artemis swallowed the lump in his throat, keeping his voice smooth. "I will not leave until I get the information I want."

Athena made a move on him, attempting to smack him in the face. And for some incredible reason that could only be the cause of puberty and growing up, Artemis caught her wrist. She was a little surprised too, but that didn't stop her from taking another swipe at him with her free arm.

Artemis caught that one too, and soon had her in his control, while she squirmed violently in his grasp. Instead of being hotly and panicked, her voice was calm.

"Damn, Fowl."

"I don't know the significance of profanity."

"_Damn, _Fowl. I hate you."

He smirked. "Wasn't the latter comment easier to say?"

"No."

Athena gave a violent jerk, that Artemis suppressed, yanking her a little closer.

"Stop moving."

"Why should I?" Athena challenged. "You tricked me."

"Don't act like you didn't know it was going to happen," He argued.

"So what if I did?" She growled, "That doesn't make it right."

Artemis furrowed his brow. "You knew…."

Athena rolled her eyes. "It doesn't take a genius."

He raised his eyebrow. "It doesn't?"

"Okay, so maybe it _does_," She corrected, "But I am a genius, so I figured it out."

"Then why did you let me poison you?" Artemis perused.

Athena lowered her eyes to the ground, her fists carefully unfolding. "I…I don't know, Fowl. Maybe I wanted you to get Holly back."

"Then why did you do it in the first place?" The elf interjected, slightly irritated.

"I had to get what I'm looking for," She muttered, "But now it's not working out."

"What happened?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything more," Athena said quickly, "Now leave."

"No," Artemis protested, shaking her slightly, "I want to know what happened."

"It's none of _your_ business," She informed him, "You don't care."

"I care about whoever is after me and Holly."

Athena turned her head away. "That's your problem."

"_You _caused it," He accused.

"I was _not _the instigator!" She protested.

"Oh, right, you were just the useless, weak tool," Artemis growled.

"I was just-,"

"Trying to get what you wanted," He interrupted sharply. "Yes, and frankly, I don't care about that."

"I do."

Artemis gazed at her intently, crushing her wrists in his grip. She was just so _stubborn. _He gave a frustrated moan.

"Do you ever put your own needs aside for once and care about someone else?"

"I'm not getting what I want _just _for me!" Athena protested, "My father….needs it too."

"I've never heard him say anything about it," Artemis said surly.

"You wouldn't. I ordered him not to."

"Of course, because it's okay to order your own _father_ around."

"Artemis, stop," she said softly, "Let go of me."

"Are you going to hurt me?" He asked.

Athena sighed, trying to pull out of his grasp, but failing. "Arts, I was never going to hurt you. You're just a paranoid wussy, that's all."

"If I'm such a wussy," Artemis began, "Why am I the dominate one here?"

A spiteful sparkle glinted in her eyes, glistening with her smile. "I could easily get away from you." Athena stood up on her tip toes, pushing their hands down and whispering in his ear. "I just really like to see you squirm."

Artemis gave an involuntary shudder, breaking away from her. He rubbed his ear violently. "There's no need to be smirked. "You let go of me, didn't you?"

He scowled and stuffed his hands deep in his pockets, his face flushing a light pink. "Yes, well, I was planning to release you anyway."

"Good," Athena scuffed, "Now that you've released me, you can be on your way."

"Like I said before-,"

"I know," she muttered, "So stop saying it."

"Then tell me the information I'm looking for and there won't be any need to say it again."

Athena sighed. "Arts, please go away."

"No."

She turned her back to him, folding her arms over her chest and pursing her lips tightly. "I just need a little while to think, alright? Take Holly with you."

"Well, what would you suggest we do?" He asked sharply.

"I don't know," Athena replied, just as angrily, "And I don't care."

"So if we leave the house?" Artemis challenged.

"I hope you crash your plane on the way back home."

"What? You wouldn't kill me yourself?"

"Stop being so childish," She snapped, "What I say is the truth. I'm not going to hurt you, Fowl."

"Why _not_?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Would you like me to?"

"No," He replied, "I want to know why you won't."

"I would have shot you before, Arts," She said carefully, "But now my situation is a little different. Hurting you would hurt me too."

"But you said you wouldn't hurt me from the start," Artemis protested.

Athena waved her hand in dismissal. "Yeah, so I lied about that _before_….."

"You are absolutely the most ridiculous American it has ever been my displeasure to converse with."

"Really? Because you're the most condescending Irish idiot it has ever been my displeasure to have in my _house_."

Artemis glared at her, his dark eyes staring at her back. He had crossed his arms in determination, blocking the doorway and Holly.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not leaving."

Athena turned completely around. "And I'm not going to tell you anything."

Artemis sighed. "Unless what?"

"Unless you get out….of this room. That's all."

He wavered, eyeing her carefully. His thoughts raced through his mind for a few moments, and Athena waited patiently.

Artemis finally sighed and dropped his hands down, retreating to the door. "I'm coming back in two hours. I want to know who you are working for."

"A lost cause," She replied.

"Then you might as well find it."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Artemis and Holly had left, Athena recoiled towards the window. The brilliant sunlight from outside was harsh against her drowsy eyes, until she involuntarily closed them.

After a few moments of deep breathing, Athena bent over, curling her fingers around the brass locks on the window. She slid it open and felt the light breeze ruffle her tangly hair.

One foot slid and secured itself on the hard roof tiles, and Athena clutched the rain gutter, straddling it and sliding down carefully. She leaped out onto a covered patio, the wood roof creaking under her weight.

Athena hastily jumped in the middle of the side garden of her mansion, that was slightly wilted from the chilling wind outside. She stepped onto a gravel path winding to the front of the house, and walked the opposite way.

All the windows in the house were locked, and the curtains drawn. It always seemed dark inside to the naked eye, with no lamp, or sign of life visible inside the tall, black iron gates.

The clouds in the sky were dark and damp, sending gusts of wind that ruffled Athena's hair and chilled the skin under her white shirt. All the along the path, there were huge mud puddles, diluted with rain from the night before. Her feet were bare, slightly numb from the cold and not able to feel the sharp gravel crunching under her feet.

Suddenly, a shadow began to tarry by her own, close enough to keep her warm. Artemis did not say anything to her, but merely walked beside her, his black dress shoes threatening to pound her toes.

Athena glanced over at him. "I don't think I was mistaken when I said I wanted two hours to think."

"Well, I haven't said anything, have I?"

"So you're going to stalk me while I think?"

"Some people like company."

"I don't."

Artemis slid his hands into his pockets. "I thought you were running away."

She raised her eyebrow. "Do I look that stupid?"

"I-,"

"Don't answer that, Arts," the girl interrupted, "I wasn't going to run away from my own home to get away from you."

"You seem angry enough to," Artemis observed.

"I'm not angry now," Athena replied

"But you were."

She rolled her eyes. "You'd be pretty pissed off too if some sissy Irish boy wouldn't leave you alone."

He pursed his lips. "I wish I _could _leave you alone, but I have business to attend to."

"Is that all you care about?" Athena asked, "Business?"

"I care about Holly's welfare," Artemis replied, "And my family."

She watched him carefully. "You really do like Holly, don't you?"

He furrowed his brow. "Not in the way you are hinting at. She's a very dear friend to me."

"That can change," Athena noted.

"Of course if can change," he scuffed, "Anything can change. We could go from enemies to…." His words caught in his throat. What was he _thinking? _People couldn't change. Athena would never be his friend. Girlfriend.

"I shouldn't have used this as an example."

She snorted. "Were you going to say enemies to lovers? Fat chance, Arts."

"No chance at all."

Athena rolled her eyes. "Have you realized that we are the only two people in this house that argue? I can stand Holly, Butler, my father, and even Foaly, but you….are an entirely different story."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means I'm going to get you back for drugging me."

Artemis gave a cool laugh. "How?"

"Like this."

Athena whipped around, a vampire smile stretched across her face. In a flash, she shoved him off the path, making him stumble. Artemis was drenched before he ever heard the loud squish of his body sinking into a mud puddle.

Athena stood with her hands on her hips above him, her shoulders trembling from her loud laughs. Artemis glowered at her from the ground and attempted to wipe the mud off his face, only making it smear more on his cheek.

"That…_That _was vastly immature."

She giggled. "I know. But it was so funny."

"No, it is _not_," he growled, "This is a silk pinstripe Armani suit! Do you know how expensive those are?"

"Just as expensive as the jacket you made me spill _coffee _on."

"At least you are not covered in _mud_!"

Athena began to laugh again, doubling over on her knees. "Arts, it'll come off, I promise."

"What am I supposed to wear?" He demanded.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I'll find something lying around the house."

Artemis groaned and pulled his cell phone out of his breast pocket, that had a streak of already dried mud on it.

Athena chuckled before he could complain again, and held out her hand to him. "Come on, Arts, let me help you up."

"No," he said stiffly, "Because then you will insist to be childish again."

Athena sighed and stepped back. "Suit yourself."

Artemis glared at her and pushed his arms up, trying to get up on his feet. His shoes squashed under his weight and slid out from under him, making him flop on his back, knocking the breath out of him.

Athena would have begun laughing hysterically again, had it not been that Holly and Butler appeared, running towards them at top speed.

"What happened?"

She only let a small giggle escape her tightly pursed lips. "He slipped."

"She pushed me!" Artemis corrected angrily.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't deserve it!"

"Look at my suit," he complained, "It's ruined!"

"Oh please," she replied, "It's not like you don't have a thousand of them back in Ireland."

"Yes, well, we are not currently in Ireland," Artemis informed her irritably, "And I neglected to a pack a suitcase!"

Athena giggled and held out her hand to him again. "Alright, now that you've completely embarrassed yourself in front of your only two friends, would you like to me help you up?"

He glared at her for a moment, but slapped his muddy hand on top of hers, hoisting himself back onto dry land.

"You are despicable."

Athena picked a piece of lint out of his hair, pretending to not realize the thick mud plastered all over his body.

"And you, my dear, dear Artemis Fowl, are covered in mud."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost nighttime by the time Artemis got out of the master bathroom. He was insanely uncomfortable bathing in someone else's house, especially Athena's, and was even more embarrassed when he had to poke his head out of the door, searching for clothes.

Athena was sitting on the king sized bed, reclined on the silk sheets, her laptop rested in her lap. She glanced up and gave him a wry smile.

"Yes, Arts?"

He shook his head violently, so his tangled black hair fell in front of his eyes. "I….Have you located any more clothes?"

She inclined her head towards a neat pile a few feet away from her. "Knock yourself out."

Artemis gulped. "I don't have any clothing on. Could you please bring it to me?"

"Why should I?"

He furrowed his brow. "Because I requested you to…..?"

She rolled her eyes. "Arts, you humiliated me and left me in a very compromising position. Do you really think I would do something for you, even if it is as petty as bringing you something?"

"You're still mad?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

"About how you drugged me?" Athena replied angrily, "No. I have other problems to deal with."

"Like?"

"Like what the hell I'm going to do when my boss finds out Holly has escaped!"

"We still haven't gone anywhere," He growled, "Now bring me those pathetic excuses for clothes."

"No."

"Athena!"

"No."

"Do you _have _to be so stubborn?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, as a matter a fact I do."

"You're such a child," Artemis muttered.

"Bite me."

"Uh, I-,"

"It's a figure of speech, asshole."

"Do you insist on using such vulgar language?"

"Yes, I do!" Athena exclaimed, jumping up. She stormed over to the end of the bed and picked up the black suit. It landed in a wrinkled mess in front of the half-closed door.

"Here are your clothes, you unappreciative, condescending, European idiot!"

Artemis bent down carefully to pick them up. He stared at her for a moment, contemplating if it would be a good idea to insult her back.

The mastermind decided against it, and closed the bathroom door softly without a word.

He was definitely starting to regret crossing Athena Woodbridge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athena was sitting in her small study on the third floor of the house, alone near the locked window, hidden in the shadows of the early night. The rest of the rooms in the mansion were quiet. Butler and Holly had stationed themselves in the basement, next to the wine cellar, and Artemis hadn't yet emerged from the master bedroom or bathroom.

She sighed deeply and rested her head on the plush cushion behind her neck. A thick, blunt object in her hand was cold and her mind shuddered at the thoughts racing through her mind.

He had given her no choice, really. If Artemis weren't so perseverant, she wouldn't have to kill him. But he was, so she had no choice.

It had been close to twenty-four hours by now, but Athena was far from calling down to Haven. Her boss knew. He knew she would kill him, because she was desperate. Desperate for the one thing she had only ever wanted.

Athena scowled slightly and cursed as she stood up, cocking the gun in her hand. As she walked over to her locked door, she studied her weapon.

Her father had given it to her five years ago, when her mother died. The silencer on it was stainless steel, and so was the handle and the barrel. It wasn't a very powerful gun, but with right shot, it could kill.

Kill Artemis.

Athena silently unlocked her door, letting it creak open, revealing a dark, eerie hallway. She made her way down two flights of stairs, clinging tightly to the banister.  
The main corridor was silent, only one wall light illuminating the entire runway. Two doors down from her was the master bedroom, that was latched shut.

Athena shimmied her way into the room, her shaky hand rested on the door knob. Only a sliver of gray light fell into the room, shining on the dark shadow sprawled across the sheets.

She shut the door behind her as she crept inside, peering her head over the four poster bed in front of her. Athena breathed deeply, her hands shaking.

It seemed kind of wrong, really. Shooting him when he was so helpless. Artemis trusted her in this house. Butler trusted her. Athena had promised she would never hurt him.

Well, maybe she wouldn't hurt him. A head shot killed instantly, and so did a bullet to the corroded artery. It wouldn't hurt Artemis so bad if she shot him there.

Athena took a steadying breath, bringing the gun up with one hand. He was neatly tucked under the silk sheets, his ghastly pale face calm and peaceful. His chest was barely rising under the covers, in her father's oversized suit.

Maybe he was already dead.

Artemis gave a small snore and opened his mouth slightly, turning to one side.

Or not.

At that moment, for some reason, Athena retaliated, almost succumbing to her guilty conscious. Her gun pointed at the back of his head, where his jet-black hair was damp and tangled.

If Artemis wasn't through he was, and he wasn't facing her with that pale skin of his, the mastermind could be kind of…. cute.

Athena felt the pressure of the gun against her sweaty hands, struggling to steady it. She took a deep breath, that Artemis might have heard.

It was too late, of course, for him to do anything.

Athena had already pulled the trigger.

-------------------------------------------------------

:) A very _long _chapter _plus_ a cliffhanger! How lucky are ya'll? Anyways, i hope you guys like it, and after this it will hopefully get a lot more exciting.

Remember, i already have the nxt chapter written, so if i get_ lots_ of reviews (sil vous plait), i might just post it. (I know, I'm so evil)

Happy Martin Luther King Day!!! And no-school day too!

Stay warm!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, everybody! Here's chapter ten. I've had it written for a while, i just haven't had time to submit it. ( I'm very, very busy lately. ugh.) Anyways, this one's a lot shorter for once, and i hope ya'll like it!

ps- excuse any of the grammatical errors and whatnot! I don't exactly have an eye for that kind of thing!

disclaimer: I don't own any of Eoin Colfer's characters etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Athena was standing stalk-still in the middle of the room, slightly shaken from the force the gun had shot back at her. The noise had been unbearable. It was just so _loud._

Of course, no one else had heard it. The room was sound-proof, the door was locked.

She felt a violent tremor spurt through her and the gun crashed against the floor, clamoring on the dark wood. Her knees buckled and she collapsed, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

Athena had _missed. _She had missed Artemis Fowl. The bullet was lodged in the oak drawer across the room, a diagonal shot a few centimeters above Artemis's head.

That was still moving. Because Artemis _wasn't _dead.

Athena, for some reason that completely flabbergasted her, had _purposely _missed. And now _she _was the one that was as good as dead.

It took Artemis a while to wake from his deep sleep. But it didn't take him long to realize what was going on.

His eyelids flickered open and his chest shuddered. He rolled over and sat up.

"A-Athena?"

She sniffled. "What, Fowl?"

Artemis slipped out of the bed and crept over to her, studying her closely. "What are you doing here?" His eyes fell on the un-cocked gun in her hand.

"Oh…I see."

Athena glared at him and hurled the gun at his feet. "No! You don't see, Fowl! You don't understand."

Artemis shuffled around, eyeing the fresh hole in the wardrobe. "There's a bullet hole in this room, Athena. And the trajectory is aimed a few inches right above my head. Either you have atrocious aim, or you didn't want to shoot me."

"I'm not going to answer that," Athena muttered.

"Why did you come in here with a gun, if you were just going to miss?"

She jumped up and stamped her bare feet against the cold floor. "I wasn't going to miss, Fowl! I was going to blow your head off! I was going to kill you because that's what I'm supposed to do! You can't outsmart everyone, you know."

Artemis walked over to her, putting his hand on her lower arm. He shivered, but ignored it.

"If you were supposed to shoot me, why didn't you?"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed abruptly, ripping from his grasp. "I-I…I just c-c-couldn't."

"The only reason you wouldn't shoot me," Artemis began slowly, "Is…Is if you actually well, care about me."

"Yes, Fowl," she snapped, shoving the gun into his hands. "That's right. I do care. And it's obvious you _don't_, so please, shoot me now before I get blasted with a Neutrino 2000."

Artemis dropped the weapon. "I'm not going to shoot you. I want to help you."

"What do you care if I die or not? Whether I get what I want?"

"Maybe I care, too."

Athena glanced over at him, her brow furrowed. "You?"

He a small sigh. "Well, obviously I have to care about you, because not only are you a slightly crazed homicidal American, you're also a little suicidal."

"No I am not!"

"Really?" Artemis began doubtfully, "Because I remember, seconds ago, you requesting that I shoot you."

"That's not suicide," She argued, "And I don't want you to care. I know it's just an act."

"Hm, how observant," he slurred, "And correct, surprising for you."

"Oh stuff it, Fowl."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "I thought this would be a civil, intelligent conversation."

"It wouldn't help either way."

He stormed over to the door and threw it open, letting it creak in the long, silent hallway.

"Talking to you, Athena, doesn't seem to be assisting me any either. So please, as you vulgar Americans say, get the hell out of my room."

Artemis shoved her into the hallway, and before she could get out a sharp reply, he slammed the door in her face.

"Bloody Americans."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Athena was lying flat on her back in her master bedroom, the door latched shut, and the rest of the house silent once again. She wasn't sure if Artemis went back to sleep, or if he was laying back, like she was, thinking.

It was still dark outside, and the wind flowing from her wide open window was doused with the night air. The gardens weren't as quiet as the mansion inside, as the flowers outside crinkled and wilted.

Suddenly, a small noise came from right under the windowsill, catching Athena's ear and making her sit up. There was a machine whirring near the window, but she couldn't see it in the shadows.

Athena slipped out of the bed and crept over to the other side of the room, peering out the window and down at the side of the house. Her ear could still sense the soft clicking of a machine, inches away from her, but she couldn't see anything.

She furrowed her brow and leaned forward more, so her entire torso was leaned out onto the banister. Her lips parted slowly.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, a heavy force shoved Athena back into a room, sending her sprawling across the wood floor. She gasped as her breath was knocked out of her, and a shimmer of light pounded down on her chest. There was a blunt force on the side of her head, like the barrel of a gun.

Or a Neutrino 2000.

Athena shuddered and clasped her arms around her invisible assailant, shoving him off her and onto the floor. She jumped up, but was stabbed sharply in the shin, and staggered.

Athena rushed towards the door and collapsed on the knob for balance, her eyes flickering around the dark room.

"Who are you?"

Something collided with her stomach and she groaned, pushing the door in and tumbling into the hallway. The gun was at her head again and she heard the nuclear battery firing up.

She gave a shaky gasp. "No! Please, please…don't kill me!"

The gun didn't move, and neither did the invisible fairy on her chest.

"I-I know who sent you," Athena whispered, "Please, please, don't shoot me."

She squirmed violently under him and slid out again, crawling towards the grand marble stairs. There was a trail of blood trickling from the back of her head to her cheek.

Athena stood up and heard soft footsteps behind her. She was on the fourth step when a hot pain erupted in her back, spreading through her shoulders and neck.

The girl moaned and toppled over, falling to the ground and rolling down to the first floor in a pool of blood.

Her assailant followed after her, and when he reached her body, his black visor folded back into sections. Athena only saw his face for a few moments, until her body became weak and everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis was sitting on the top of her bed, his hard gaze burning a hole in the dark door in front of him. It was quiet again, but he didn't feel like sleeping.

There was another _feeling _in his stomach again. Like the one he had when he had drugged Athena. Except this time, it was worse. Much worse.

The mastermind hadn't even _done _anything. Artemis was just _frank _with Athena. He wasn't mean. He shouldn't care if he was anyway, or if she was hurt. It's not like girls actually had feelings.

Artemis involuntarily shut his eyes, basking in the peaceful silence of the huge, hollow mansion. His meditation was broken though, when a loud thump came from a few doors down the hall.

He rolled his eyes initially, wondering what foolish acts his American enemy was doing now. The door to her bedroom opened, and another thump rang out, followed by a loud moan.

Artemis was at the door when he heard a loud shot come from a mere few feet away, and something splattered on the first floor.

What was going on?

He pushed open the door and peered out into the foyer, peeking between the banisters.

There was a shimmer of light standing over a shadow on the floor. A very _short _shimmer of light.

Artemis walked towards the stairs, his bare feet cold against the wood. He stopped at the head of the hallway, his hands on the oak banister.

"Who goes there?"

The figure turned and stepped off the motionless Athena. It's black visor folded back, revealing a face that couldn't be seen.

"Artemis Fowl?"

The mastermind furrowed his brow, taking one careful step down the marble stairs. "Yes, I am Artemis Fowl. Who are you?"

Before the fairy could reply, another loud boom rang out, followed two pairs of footsteps sprinting towards the foyer. Holly and Butler appeared, both drawing guns, pointed at the unwanted visitor.

They stopped running though, and froze in disbelief, their eyes gazing down at Athena's body. Butler looked up at his employee.

"Artemis, what happened?"

He walked down the steps, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. The mastermind swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Keep your guns on our visitor, old friend. He is working for Athena's boss. She…She attempted to kill me earlier tonight, but her feelings got in the way. Now she is the one in trouble. Or she was."

"Why didn't you tell me?" His bodyguard demanded.

"I didn't think it was relevant," Artemis informed him calmly, "And now it is not. Because Athena is dead." He felt a pang in his heart. Had he just said that?

The fairy by Athena stiffened, his face unreadable in the night.

"She's not dead."

Artemis quirked his eyebrow. "She's not?"

The elf threw his gun on the hard ground, letting it slide towards Holly and Butler. "The gun was set to scorched. She'll be fine, if Holly heals her."

"How do you know my name?" The ex-captain demanded.

"Put your guns down. I'm not going to cause trouble."

"You hurt Athena," Artemis said, his voice slightly shaky, "How is that not causing trouble?"

"I was just following orders," the assailant insisted, "Please, just let me show you who I am."

Holly narrowed her eyes, her mind racing. That voice was so familiar, it was ridiculous she didn't know who it was. It was an elf no doubt, maybe even a LEP officer, with the latest line of surface suits, like the one Holly was wearing.

"Take two steps," she ordered.

The elf complied and shuffled forward, his face illuminated in the sinking moonlight. He was smiling sadly, his gloved hands raised up to his head.

"Hello, Holly."

Holly felt a surprised shock rip through her, sending her staggering back slightly. Beside her, Butler seemed surprised as well, and immediately lowered his gun.

Artemis was the one to speak first.

"….Trouble?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooo? What do y'all think? Another cliffhanger! Not nearly as exciting as the opposite one, but its shorter at least:) I'll have the next chapter soon enough, but i'm swaped this weekend. Thanks!

Oh, and as _always _review... pretty, pretty, pretty, please! (s'il vous plait)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, everybody! I'm back, finally, with the 11th chapter. This one isn't as much as a cliffhanger as my other two...but i thought it ended well. Hope you all enjoy it! And review!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Obviously.

Oh! and sorry in advance if my grammer and spelling are a little messy! (some things might not make sense either, but i'll work on it) :)

----------------------------------------------------------

Major Trouble Kelp was standing over a bloody body, his hands held up above his head. He was shaking slightly, from the surprise of the people around him.

Before he could get out another word, Holly rushed over to him and slung her arms around him. Trouble assumed it was alright to put his hands down, and hugged her back.

"Trouble!" Holly exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I…I-I…." He stopped and shook his head. "I was ordered here."

She clutched his shoulder tightly. "From LEP?"

"Yes."

His elf friend stepped back, eyeing him carefully. "You were ordered to kill Athena Woodbridge?"

"Yes," Trouble replied, "But I had no idea you were here. What are you doing?"

"I was kidnapped," Holly answered, glancing back down at Athena. "By her."

The Major gave a sharp gasp. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She insisted, "But…You said the American wasn't dead?"

Trouble shook his head. "No. I just shocked her."

"Then where is all the blood from?" Artemis was leaning over his American friend, his face worried, and attempting not to be.

"She must have hit her head when she fell down the stairs," Trouble remarked, "She ran when I came to her bedroom window."

"What did she say?" The Mud Boy asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing, really. All she did was plead that I didn't kill her. I never had any intention to."

Holly furrowed her brow deeply, her mouth crinkled in thought. "Trouble…if you were sent to kill Athena Woodbridge by the LEP….that means-,"

"Our American friend is working for Ark Sool."

The elf threw a surprised glare at Artemis. "You knew?"

"Not all along," He replied calmly, "I figured out once I realized Trouble was sent to kill Athena. Ark Sool wanted to get her out of the way after she didn't do what he ordered."

"What did he order her to do?" Holly asked.

"Kill Artemis," Butler said with slight uncertainty, "But she didn't."

"No," Artemis agreed, "Her feelings got in the way."

"Wait-," Trouble held up one of his hands, "You and the American?"

He grit his teeth. "No, I am not in a relationship with Athena. It was _her _feelings that got in the way. _Not _mine."

"No need to be so angry about it," The Major observed, smiling.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Must everyone continue with those jokes? They are so cliché."

"Right Mud Boy," Holly quipped, "They are totally false."

"Well, they are."

She rolled her eyes. "So are you just going to let her drown in her own blood, or pick her up?"

"Why don't you heal her and pick her up yourself?" Artemis snapped.

"Because _I'm_ not six feet tall."

"It's 5'11''."

"What_ever_, Fowl. Pick the Mud Girl up and take her to her bedroom."

"She's covered in blood!" He exclaimed, "It will ruin this suit."

"Fowl," Holly began tartly, "Pick her up and get her off the floor, before her father comes around."

"Why is it _my _responsibility to look over her? Quite frankly, I couldn't care less if she died."

"That's cold, Fowl," the elf informed him, "Especially to someone who didn't shoot you. Now pick her up and get her out of that bloody suit."

"Well are you going to heal her first?" Artemis asked tartly, "Or let her bleed all over some other suit I put her in?"

"Don't get sarcastic at me just because your hormones are out of whack," Holly relied, walking over and placing her open palms on Athena's chest. Her eyes flickered shut for a moment and bright blue sparks came spurting out of her fingers, spinning and twirling around Athena's wound. It healed, but the blood was still there, and the American gave a small moan as the elf stepped back.

"You can take her now, Fowl."

Artemis gave a pleading glance over at Butler. "Do I have to?"

The giant bodyguard held his hands up. "First of all, I think it would appropriate if you were the one to take care of Athena. And I wouldn't dare cross Holly."

The mastermind glared at him for a moment, then down Holly.

"Fine."

He whipped around on his heel and picked the limp body up roughly, letting her shake and slip in his grasp.

"She's not a toy," Trouble remarked, "Be careful."

Artemis muttered something under his breath, that couldn't be heard as he made his way up the large marble steps.

Holly and Butler watched him go, with matching smirks on their faces.

"I'll give it a few days, before Fowl starts falling for her."

"I'd give it a few hours."

"You're on."

----------------------------------------------------------

Artemis was sitting on a chair beside Athena's bed, his legs delicately crossed and his feet tapping against the wooden frame. His hands were clenched with impatience, as he watched her sleeping frame stay still in a flood of covers.

No, he hadn't changed her out of the suit, because he didn't want to. Although he was a pinch curious to see what Athena would do if he did….

Artemis shook the thought from his head and gained back his composure, just as the girl beside him began to stir.

Her eyes opened immediately, wide and innocent, glowing with the early morning shadows. She glanced over at him.

"I'm not dead?"

Artemis shook his head. "Unfortunately, no."

Athena grunted and rolled over. A drop of blood fell onto her open palm. "I'm….bleeding?"

"Holly healed you," He explained stiffly, "You're still covered in blood."

"Thanks for changing me," she muttered, shoving past him towards her closet. The door creaked shut halfway, and the shadow of her frame seeped through the space.

Artemis's cheeks flushed. "Would you, uh…."

"Oh, I'm not done with you, Arts," Athena interrupted, "I have some questions."

"I'm answer accordingly."

She stuck her out of the door to glare at him. "Who shot me?"

"His name is Trouble Kelp," Artemis replied, "He-,"

"Works for Sool," Athena spat, "Figured."

He gave a playful grin. "You do realize that you just leaked some very vital information to me. I-,"

"Don't act like you don't know I'm working for Sool," She snapped, "It's not that hard to put two and two together."

Artemis took a step towards her, his vampire smile haunting his pale. "So, what is your plan of action? Now, Holly, Butler and I can leave whenever we wish, and maybe extract out revenge on you while we're at it."

"Not so fast, Arts," Athena reminded him, "Sool is still out there, ready to kill you. If you ever want to catch him, you'll need me. Everything's going according to plan."

"_You _want to help us catch Sool?" Artemis asked incredulously.

"Catch is such a vague word….." She remarked, walking out of the closet in a crisp, black suit. "I think the verb we're looking for is reveal. Reveal Sool's true intentions for LEP, and his cruel, idiotic state of mind."

"You want to help _us_?" He repeated, as his eyes followed her across the room.

Athena clapped her hands together. "It's elementary, Fowl. I help you, and you help me."

"Oh, so now we're _helping _each other?"

"Don't say it like that," She said indignantly. "As long as _I _am guaranteed what I want, then you are _you _guaranteed to have Sool behind bars. Isn't that what our dear friend Holly has wanted these past few years?"

"Of course she wants to get back at Sool," Artemis scuffed, "But the question is, what will we sacrifice for it?"

"You will sacrifice nothing," Athena assured him, "Except maybe a few of yours and Foaly's precious computer hours."

"Athena," He said impatiently, "Just tell me what you want and I'll get it."

The spiteful gleam in her eyes dimmed, and her mouth began hanging open, not able to conjure any words to say. "I want….I-I-I want…"

"Damn. I _knew _this would be the hard part."

"Athena, please, get to the point."

She walked over to him, her face a half-hearted attempt at confidence. "I-I…" Her cool breath pressed against his face. "Y-You know my mother…She's dead."

He eyed her carefully. "Yes, I was informed of that."

"O-Okay, and….you know she was m-m-murdered, don't you?"

"Yes, I know that too."

"S-S-So…." Athena pursed her lips together tightly. "I don't know who killed her."

Artemis furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?"

"I don't _know _who _murdered _my _mother_!" Athena exclaimed abruptly, "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No, but-,"

"Oh, shove it, Fowl!" She growled, "I don't need any more of your smart-ass remarks."

"I was going to offer my sympathies," Artemis said coolly.

Athena gulped. "Well….I-I don't need you pity. I just need your help."

He shook his head. "I don't understand how someone with such high-level analytical intelligence and computer technology can't find out who….."

"I know, I know," she interrupted softly, "I just…I just couldn't find it. Y-You have no idea how hard I tried, Arts. _No idea. _I slaved away for five…five whole years. That's when Sool came to me."

"He promised you your mother's murder, in exchange for-,"

"My unconditional…slavery to him."

"You said you would do anything?"

"I wasn't thinking straight," Athena insisted, "I didn't know I was going to hurt other people….hurt you."

"You did."

"Artemis, I….I…" She stopped and blinked rapidly, her eyes dark with confusion. "I-I-I'm….I'm sorry….?" Athena dropped one of her hands to her side. "I'm sorry, Artemis. For everything. I should have known that kidnapping Holly was wrong. I should have never led you on."

Artemis stared her down for a moment, gazing into her downcast eyes. No, she wasn't lying, but _something_ had to be wrong.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," He said carefully, "It's Holly."

"I know…." She muttered, "I just haven't….gotten that far yet. I knew talking to you would be the hardest."

"Why?"

Athena gave a weak smile. "When you're trying to impress someone, making mistakes doesn't help."

He started blushing. "You…You want to impress me?"

"Well, you are _the _Artemis Fowl the Second," Athena explained, "I just….I just didn't want you to think low of me."

"I don't. I never did."

"Thank you, Arts."

"It's Artemis."

She looked up in slight surprise.

He was smiling.

Athena matched his grin with a slight blush, and the next thing he knew, they were hugging. As in, Athena was _touching _him. Really, _really_ touching him. She might as well have jumped on the top of him, the way he saw it.

Artemis stuttered in slight protest, stumbling back. His mind was racing inside his head, giving a thousand reasons to why he should _not _be hugging other girls. None of them seemed to work, either.

Artemis hugged her back.

----------------------------------------------

ah, well, not that much of a cliffhanger anyway, but i haven't even started on the next chapter. (busy, busy!) i'll have it by Friday maybe, and my story will 'hopefully' get more exicting. Thanks for reading!

And review, pretty, pretty, pretty please! (that seems to work better than my French) :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! I updated early :) I don't know how great this chapter is, although it's a little shorter. Not much else to say...so enjoy!

Disclaimer: not mine

-----------------------------------------------------------

Holly, Butler and Trouble were still standing in the marble foyer, watching as Artemis and an unconscious Athena disappeared in the shadows of the hallway.

Holly glanced over at the Major. "What are you doing to tell Sool, since you didn't kill the Mud Girl?"

Trouble gave a deep sigh, re-positioning his gun on his belt. "I don't know. Maybe I'll be able to convince him that I did kill her."

"Athena's going to go to him the minute she wakes up," Butler protested, "She's loyal to him."

"Not if Artemis can convince her otherwise," Holly interjected.

"Why would she listen to him?" Trouble asked.

"They're…." She shrugged, "I don't even know _what _they are, but maybe Artemis can convince Athena to be on our side. We know who she works for now, there's nothing to lose."

"As long as Sool thinks the Mud Girl's dead," Trouble began, "We're in good shape."

"Not if you don't go back to LEP," Holly replied, "We don't want that scumbag being suspicious. Of anything."

"I'll connect with him on my communicator, once I'm out of range of the mansion." Trouble hiked up his electronic wings on his back, tinkering and flicking on a few of the switches.

"I can't keep in touch with you," he continued, "It will be too dangerous. Hopefully, we can communicate through Foaly."

"Hopefully," Holly agreed grimly.

Trouble gave a weak smile, and the whir of his machine drowned out his words. He hovered in the air for a few moments, looking down at them. Then, his wings clicked and his black visor fell over his eyes, making him completely disappear.

Just as Holly had turned towards Butler, a flash of light disappeared into Athena's bedroom, and the door slammed shut.

"Do you think the Mud Girl's up?"

The bodyguard shrugged. "I don't know how long it will be. But you did heal her."

"And who knows how long Fowl will be in that room with her."

"I don't believe Artemis will talk to her. He's trying to keep his distance."

"That's only because he likes her," Holly argued, "And that's good."

Butler raised his eyebrow. "It is?"

"Well, I don't like saying it," She began curtly, "But as long as the girl likes Arty, we can use her to _our _advantage."

"Isn't that-,"

"Wrong? Yes. But it'll work."

"Actually," Butler replied, "I was going to say that maybe we shouldn't be keeping such things from Artemis. You know he does not like secrets."

"If we were to tell Fowl to use Athena, his _actual _feelings will get in the way."

"And why not?"

"Artemis will try too hard. And fail."

"Artemis rarely ever fails," Butler reminded her.

"Mud Boy's never had a girlfriend in his life. He's probably never hugged anyone other than his mother."

The giant bodyguard tilted his head thoughtfully. "You have a point."

Holly was about to give a scuff of a reply, but a voice echoed from the top of the stairs.

"I'm go glad you two are deeply concerned about my well-fare. I'm fine, by the way."

The two looked up and saw Athena floating gracefully down the stairs, Artemis stumbling behind her. His neck and face were a brilliant red, and his palms were slightly sweaty, clasped behind his back.

"I healed you," Holly replied, "That should be enough."

"Who's the guy that shot at me? Trouble….?"

"He had to leave," Butler answered, "Or else Sool, the person you are working for, would be suspicious."

"Excellent observation, Mr. Watson." Athena jumped over the last two marble steps, her heels clanging against the cold surface. She gave a wry smile.

"It seems as if you three hold all the winning cards."

"We do," Holly said firmly, "So we don't want anymore games. I'm going to destroy Sool."

"I have no intention of stopping you," Athena assured her coolly.

"What do you want then?" Butler asked. "I have a feeling you don't help people for free."

She laughed. "Ah, you know me too well." Her eyes dimmed slightly and her mouth shut. "Arts knows what I want. He's the only one that needs to know."

Holly glanced over at Artemis, who gave a small nod.

"It's not a difficult task," he remarked carefully, "I…I just need some time with Foaly and a computer."

"What comes first?" Holly wondered, "Your information, or Sool?"

"Both," Athena replied, "Arts works for me, I help you."

Artemis furrowed his brow in protest. "I had no intention of devoting all my time to your task. _I _am the one that's going to make a plan."

She snorted. "Sure, Fowl."

"I don't see the relevance of sarcasm."

"Get the stick out your ass, then you'll see it."

"May I inquire as to why you _insist _on insulting me?"

"_I'm _the one who's making the plan," Athena said resolutely.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Oh yes, I'm afraid so."

"Athena."

"Arts."

"I am not going to stand arguing with you in fragments. I do not have the patience to devote my time to finding something for you that is so petty."

"So _petty_?" Athena began testily, "My…It is not _petty_."

"And again, you insist on arguing with me."

"You started it."

"I most certainly did not," Artemis said firmly.

"Yeah, Fowl, you did."

"No, I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"Athena!"

"Artemis."

He clenched his fists. "Stop being so insufferable!"

"Why are you shouting?" Athena asked, smiling, "That's not very diplomatic of you."

"Being diplomatic with _you _seems to be impossible so I assume lowering to vulgar insults will work!"

"No, Fowl, you're just shouting."

"There is no difference."

"Actually-,"

"ATHENA!"

She looked at him warily. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me, Artemis Fowl."

"I am _tired _of arguing with you. You are _insufferable! _I am in charge. _I _will make the plan. _You _will do exactly what I say."

"It doesn't quite work like that, Arts. I still hold some of those precious cards."

"Like what?" He growled.

Athena reached down her pocket and pulled out a phone. She turned and grabbed him by his silk tie, yanking her towards him. Her nose was touching his.

"Now, Arts, do you see this phone in my hand?" Athena waved it in front of his eyes. "I can use this little thing to call Commander Ark Sool, and inform him that I am not dead. Do you know what the will do? That will expose Trouble Kelp." She paused and gave a wicked smile.

"Do you know what else it would do? Sool would be forced into sending a Retrieval Team to the surface, right here in Chicago. Do you _really _want to get your mind wiped again, by LEP, because you have no proof that Sool is a crook? You would be the one breaking all the rules. I have no intention of testifying against my boss or in favor of you, if you insist on talking to me like this. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal."

Athena met his steel-cutting glare as she stepped back, slipping her phone into her pocket.

"Now that we've established that, I'll admit, I can't make up a plan alone."

"I can," Artemis grumbled.

"You _think _you can," she corrected, "And that means that you and I will be working together."

He raised his eyebrow. "I think I've had enough of you."

"Oh, but the fun's just begun."

Artemis crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her with his high and mighty stare. "What, pray, do you call fun?"

"It's not fun if you don't win, Arts," Athena informed him, inspecting her perfectly manicured nails, "We're going to beat Sool. _That's _the fun part."

"Are you suggesting you already have a plan?"

She shrugged. "We'll see. It's a work in progress."

"I could make up a perfectly logical plan by-,"

"No, Artemis, I don't want you to think you a plan all by yourself."

"Why not?" He asked, scowling deeply.

"Then you would put my wants aside for yours."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "You must have neglected to mention the world revolves around you."

"Well it doesn't revolve around you either," She said angrily, "I know six year olds with more testosterone than you."

"Excuse me?" He spat, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that I've seen mere children that hug better than you."

"So we're going into _that _now are we?"

"No, I was just saying that _you _are a vastly immature, prude eighteen year old that thinks he can boss me around!"

"Because I _can_!" Artemis exclaimed indignantly.

"You can't even _touch _me without freaking out," Athena snapped back, "More or less have an intelligent conversation."

"I wonder whose fault _that _is?"

"I am perfectly literate and diplomatic enough to have an intelligent conversation," she replied exasperatedly.

"You're American!"

"And that automatically makes me _stupid_?"

He felt like sticking out his tongue at her, something he found vastly childish, but also perfectly appropriate. "In most circumstances, yes."

"What about _my_ circumstance?" Athena demanded.

Artemis turned away from her slightly, so he didn't have to meet with her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"_I _mean that _you _are being an utterly juvenile adolescent when it comes to the fact that we like each other!"

"What makes you assume that I even like you!?" Artemis shouted. His hormones were raging inside of him, unable to contain themselves in his cold, calm shell. He hadn't lost his temper like this in years, or put so much undeniable passion into something.

"Well you hugged me, didn't you?"

"No, _you _hugged _me_."

"There isn't a difference!" Athena insisted.

"You instigated it," he said indignantly, "I was the victim."

"You didn't seem very sad to me!"

"I wasn't!"

"Oh, so you liked it?"

"_Yes I did_."

Artemis froze in his spot. Yes he did? As in, he _liked _hugging Athena. That was impossible, she was….a girl. He shook his head violently, stumbling back and gazing down at her with weary eyes.

"I am tired of arguing. I will retreat now if I have too."

"I didn't mean to-,"

"Whatever you weren't trying to do," He began, "You did. We're leaving."

Athena gasped. "What? Y-You can't!"

"I don't feel comfortable with you. It's much too complicated to be in a relationship like this when we are attempting to catch a criminal."

"I-,"

"Please, if I may have permission to take Holly with me."

Athena glanced over worriedly at the elf, who was just as confused as the giant bodyguard beside her. She gulped.

"Artemis, please, don't-,"

"I will take her by force."

"But-,"

"Butler."

The bodyguard shook the initial shock from his head and shuffled towards Artemis, blocking Holly's trail to him with his giant body.

"No, Butler, please," she begged, "I need you here, or I won't have any leverage with Sool. If any of you leave the manor, it won't be safe."

"I am willing to take that risk," Artemis remarked stiffly.

Athena turned to Holly. "Please, you don't understand. Letting Fowl take you back would only-,"

"I'm only worried about catching Sool," she interrupted, "As long as I get that, I hate to say, I don't care what happens to any other Mud People."

"You can't catch Sool without me," Athena insisted.

Holly shook her head hesitantly. "Not with you and Fowl arguing like this. The only way we can get peace is to get out."

"I won't fight with him anymore," she promised hurriedly, "I just….."

"Have teenage hormones," Butler finished, "That can't be controlled. There's nothing you can do."

"I can-,"

"Athena," Artemis cut in, "Show us to the door."

She held out her hand to him, her face desperately fighting the look of panic plaguing her. "Don't leave."

He sighed and pushed past her, walking hastily towards the double oak doors. Butler and Holly followed him, and together they stepped onto the concrete porch outside.

Artemis glanced back at her, as she stood alone and hopeless in foyer, her face buried in her hands. He felt a twinge of that 'feeling' in his stomach again, but ignored it, and started to pull the heavy wood towards him.

"Good bye, Athena."

----------------------------------------------------

Soo...I don't quite know what i'm going to do with the nxt chapter. I'm not even sure if i want Athena to be a good guy or a bad guy. Hmm, well, we'll see. Hoped you liked this chapter anyway. :)

Since I _did_ update early, wouldn't it be _so _cool if ya'll reviewed:) pretty please?


	13. Chapter 13

Ahh! I'm back. Finally, after like a week of being swaped, i managed to squeeze this chapter in before i leave for vacation. I can't actually say anything more, except this one is kind of short. I don't hate it or anything, but i don't love it. Oh well, hopefully the nxt chapter will be more exciting. :) I promise i'll update quicker nxt time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis, Holly and Butler were in the Fowl jet, soaring over the Atlantic Ocean, the cockpit eerily silent.

Their elf friend was busy tinkering with the mini bar at the back of the plane, while Artemis sulked by the giant window.

He felt something plop down beside him, and obnoxious sucking made him incline his head towards his visitor. His eyes narrowed.

"Do you need something?"

Holly shrugged and gave a wry smile. "I was just going to ask you about how you were 'feeling'. You do know what that is, don't you?"

"Yes," He replied testily, "I do know what feeling is. And I feel perfectly fine."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Are you sure you aren't heartbroken or anything like that?"

"Why would I be heartbroken?" Artemis asked coldly.

"I didn't mean literally," she informed him, "I was just wondering why you more depressed than unusual."

"I'm not more depressed than usual," He protested. "I'm fine."

Holly snorted and leaned back in her plush chair, taking another long sip of her drink. Her eyes trailed over to him. "You know why I think you're depressed?"

"Do tell."

"_I _think you're heartbroken because you had to choose our welfare over Athena," She explained as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh really….."

"Don't act it's not true, Mud Boy."

Artemis gave a tired sigh. "I can assure you, dear friend, I don't care about that stupid American. Really, I don't."

"I never thought she was that stupid," Holly pointed out.

"Well, she is."

"I had always thought she was mastermind," the elf dragged on, "Kind of like….hmm, you."

"Athena and I are nothing alike," He said slowly, "You of all people should know that."

Just as Holly was about to reply, something began vibrating in the breast pocket Artemis's suit. She plucked it out before he could get to it.

"Hello?"

"Holly!" A nasally voice exclaimed, "What a surprise!"

She smiled slightly. "Foaly."

"Yes, it's me," The centaur began, "And a sleeping blob with a particularly awful scent coming from his derrière."

"Good to know Mulch is acting normal," Holly remarked.

Foaly laughed, but was cut off by his scorning snort.

The line was silent before he remarked dramatically.

"Holly, I've got bad news, and worse news."

She grimaced. "What's the worse news?"

"Oh, well…" He cleared his throat, "The _worst _news is that I ran out of hoof moisturizing cream. And carrots."

"You what?"

"Do you want to know the bad news?"

The elf rolled her eyes. "No."

"Really? Are you sure? Because it's kind of important."

She gave a frustrated groan, "Foaly, it can't be that important if you put your beauty supply list in front of it."

"It is _very _important," The centaur argued indignantly.

"Fine," Holly snapped, "Then tell me, if you insist."

"Sool is suspicious of Trouble," Foaly began, "And he's put him on monitored leave."

Holly jolted out of her chair, knocking her head on the cushion hanging over her seat. "_What _did you just say?"

"See!" He exclaimed, "I told you it was bad news."

"He's put Trouble on leave! Since when?" The elf demanded, ignoring his claims.

"Trouble got back underground about an hour ago," Foaly explained, "I tracked him with the GPS in his suit. The minute he docked at the Police Plaza, Sool and his henchmen took him in for obstruction of justice."

"What could he have lied about?"

"He told Sool he killed the Mud Girl," Foaly informed her, "The Commander thinks she didn't."

"How the hell could he know _that_?"

"I don't know," the centaur answered testily, "It's your job to keep watch over the American."

"Keep watch over her!?" Holly said in disbelief, "We just…We…." She whipped around in her seat and seized Artemis by his wrist.

"We just left Athena's house!"

Artemis looked at her in confusion, blinking rapidly. He cleared his throat. "She wouldn't have called Sool. She….wouldn't."

"You just about broke her heart in half," Holly snapped, "So I bet she did. Great job, Fowl."

"No, she didn't," the boy argued.

"Then how did Sool know that Athena isn't dead?"

"It was probably just a hunch for him," Artemis explained calmly, "It has to be expected, since you and Trouble were always good friends."

Holly scowled and relinquished her grip on him. "So why didn't you _say _anything?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think it was relevant."

"_Not _relevant? Fowl, are you insane?_"_

"Quite far from it, actually, thank you very much. And for my argument, Sool was going to send a Retrieval Squad to the Woodbridge mansion no matter what. Either it would be to retrieve you, or kill Athena himself."

"So after Sool kills Woodbridge….what's going to happen then?"

"He'll be after us, of course," Artemis scuffed, "If he even succeeds in killing Athena."

"So we're running from Sool?" Holly spat.

"You could call it running," He observed, "But we're just making time, for me to make a plan."

"So does Athena know she's going to get killed?"

Foaly took this time to interrupt their heated conversation. "Thirty bucks says she does. According to my records, Athena Woodbridge just boarded a flight heading to Ireland."

Holly furrowed her brow and glared at Fowl. "She's following us, isn't she?"

"Precisely."

She sighed deeply, her breath ruffling her cropped auburn hair. "Why the hell are you always so confusing, Fowl?"

"It's not confusing," he informed her coolly, "I just left the mansion, so Athena thought we were against her. Regardless of what I said, I knew she would follow us. It's just a distraction to keep Sool at her manor. The first thing he'll want to do is kill her."

"So you put her in the line of fire….?" Holly wondered, "To protect us."

"If you want to see it like that….." Artemis said thoughtfully.

"So we're using her again?"

"Athena's pretty good for that."

"That's not nice Fowl," Holly pointed out.

"I should care because…..?"

"I'm not going to go over this with you again," The elf grumbled. She turned and looked at the neglected communicator in her hand.

"You still there, Foals?"

"Yes, here and feeling terribly neglected."

"Good, it'll shrink your ego."

"Har-har," he drawled, "Stop me before I hang up again."

She smirked. "Before you do, remember to keep track on Athena's flight record, and that Retrieval Squad heading to the mansion. Keep us in touch, this is important."

"I knew that," Foaly scuffed, "And trust me, I have it all under control."

"We'll see about that, pony boy."

"You're making me feel neglected again," he whined.

The centaur paused and furrowed his brow. He tapped his gas screen and peered through the screen.

"Holly?"

"Hello?"

Foaly glanced down at his statistics boards and shook his head.

He certainly felt neglected now.

Holly had hung up.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo? How did ya'll like it? Nxt chapter, Athena will back. It's not fun without her anyways. I'll hopefully have an update by the middle of next week, but until then, it would be totally awesome if i got _lots _of reviews. ;)

Oh, and Happy Belated Valentine's Day!!!!!!! Hope ya'll had a great holiday:)

Spread some love and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Yes, I'm back! With a long chapter this time! I don't know what much of it is, except just mostly talking, between my two favorite people. (Artemis and Athena) Nxt chapter will be more about the plot stuff, and the exciting parts. (And maybe i'll make that one long too) We'll see. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, of course. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter fourteen:

Athena was sitting in her dark study at the end of the mansion, facing the sunset that was laying out before her. The house was now silent. No more gunshots, or obnoxious centaurs, or giant bodyguards, or mindless arguing, and especially no more adolescent flirting. Everyone had gone, left her alone. Of course, it didn't hurt her feelings or anything like that. People like her, geniuses, weren't supposed to feel like that.

Maybe that's why she liked Artemis so much. He didn't ever show feelings. He was everything she tried to be. Smooth, controlled, and cold. But instead, she was hotly and emotional and for some reason couldn't stop thinking about _boys. _Not necessarily in general, but one in _particular _boy that especially like to push her buttons and piss her off.

Athena shook her head so violently her hair tangled in front of her face in a giant brown mat. She pushed it aside with her fingers and heaved a deep sigh, her fatigue weighing down on her already broken shoulders.

Yet she had two choices. One led to betrayal. The other led to betrayal and a broken heart. It wouldn't be difficult if she was just acting _normal _or being smart and realistic. But _no. _She had to be stupid and naïve and chase after a boy; to save both their asses.

Athena shook her head in defeat, hoisting herself out of her chair and slowly making her way towards the ornate double doors to the hallway. Just as she stepped into the hallway, she heard a meek voice, coming from around the corner.

"Athena? What are you doing? Where are those people?"

"I'm not doing anything, Dad," his daughter replied solemnly, "And those people are gone."

Jonathon walked towards her and looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure you aren't-,"

"I'm leaving on the jet in about half an hour," Athena interrupted, "I want you to book a flight on a commercial airline. Go to the house in LA."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Dad," she said, "It's very important for your safely."

"My safety?" He began incredulously, "What have I done?"

"You didn't do anything," Athena replied hotly, on edge and impatient with his petty questions. "_I _screwed up. I'm going to fix it. Just don't come back to the house."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have some visitors."

"How can we have visitors if neither of us our home?"

"Our visitors are _bad _people," Athena snapped, "They'll want to hurt us."

"Is it more of those 'elf' folk?" Jonathon asked, "Because if it is I-,"

Athena sighed, "Dad, just don't worry about it."

"If you're in danger, I can't just-,"

"I'm fine," she growled, "But if you don't leave the house, you won't be."

Jonathon pursed his lips tightly. "Alright, I'll leave. But not because you told me to. Last time I checked, I was the father and you were the daughter."

"I'm eighteen years old," Athena argued.

He pointed a finger at her. "And you still live under _my_ roof."

She glared at him for a moment, but then gave up, and made her way towards the grand marble staircase. Just as she reached the giant front doors, her father called after her.

"Where are _you _going then, dear?"

"To Ireland."

---------------------------------------------------------

Artemis was nervous. A little pissed off, too, but mostly nervous. He was sitting in the back of the Fowl Bentley with Holly, pouring over the lap top in his lap.

The two were intensely watching a green dot pursue a red dot as it roamed across the criss-crossed GPS scanner. His grip on his laptop was tight enough to keep his hands from shaking.

"She's close."

Holly glanced over him, smiling smugly. "You look a little nauseous, Fowl. You alright?"

"I'm perfectly content, thank you," He replied, through his gritted teeth. Artemis glanced through the tinted window, and gave an internal sigh of relief as they pulled up to the giant iron gates of his manor.

They rolled inside to the front doors, and Butler held open the doors, his eyes darting around faster than usual.

"Are we…going to let her in?" He asked slowly.

Artemis shut his computer and slid out onto the gravel driveway. "All in good time, my old friend. I shall decide once she is a bit closer to our vicinity."

Holly jumped out beside him and eyed another car parked near theirs. "Your parents? Are they home?"

He glanced at the few windows that had curtains drawn back, and lamps shining through the glass. "I suppose they are. It seems as if they're early from their vacation."

She gave a tired sigh and tinkered with the black suit sung over her shoulder. Artemis had managed to slip her equipment away without his lovely American friend noticing.

Holly flickered on the invisible shield and hovered in the air beside his face.

"I'm going to make my way up to your study. I'll check the GPS again."

Artemis nodded, and just as he saw her disappear around the corner of the mansion, the door flew open.

Angeline Fowl and Artemis Senior came storming down the stone steps leading to the driveway. His mother was beaming as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Arty, darling, where have you been? We've been back for hours! There wasn't-,"

"I'm fine, Mother," Artemis insisted, his voice muffled against her hair, "I was just…uh, visting someone in States."

Angeline pulled back and Artemis Senior eyed him suspiciously. "In the States? What were you doing there?"

"Just visiting someone," He repeated, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Who?"

"Just a friend. She lives in Chicago."

His parents' face lit up.

"It's a girl, eh?" Artemis Senior asked, smiling broadly.

"Well, she's not-,"

"Oh, darling that's wonderful!" Angeline exclaimed. She turned her to husband. "Isn't that wonderful, dear? Artemis has a _girlfriend._"

He gasped. "No! Mother, she isn't-,"

"It's so wonderful you have finally found a friend," Angeline dragged on, beaming, "I just _have _to meet her. Where did you say she lived again? Chicago?"

As his mother jabbered on, unable to contain her excitement, a black BMW pulled up to the ajar gates of the manor. There was no face in the driver's seat, but it didn't take a genius to know who it was.

"Athena," Artemis cursed under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Angeline stopped talking to look at her son.

"I didn't say anything," He said off-handedly, watching in horror as the door clicked open, and a long, trim leg appeared.

Artemis Senior glanced off into the direction his son was facing. He furrowed his brow. "Now who is that?"

"It's, uh-,"

From twenty feet away, he could still see Athena's wicked smile as she hurried over to him. "Oh, Arts!"

Artemis groaned.

His mother looked at him oddly, the bubbly demeanor she had fading. "Who's this, darling?"

Athena came stumbling up them, out of breath from practically sprinting up to them. He could see the malice and mischief in her eyes. She slipped her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug.

And Artemis, his eyes filled with anger and coolness because of some stupid American, still got that _feeling _in his stomach. Kind of like butterflies, but more manly.

He clenched his jaw. "What are you doing here?"

She beamed at him, her eyes twinkling. "I wanted to visit. That's not a problem, is it Arts?"

"Actually-,"

"You _must _be Arty's new friend!" Angeline exclaimed, cutting her son off. "We were just talking about you. Arty, be a gentleman and introduce your girlfriend to us!"

Artemis wanted to hid in a dark, damp hole and never come out; his mother's real smile and Athena's disgustingly fake one were making him quite nauseous.

"Mother, Father….this is Athena Woodbridge. She's…the one we were talking about earlier.

"You were talking about me?" She began, "I hope Artemis had good things to say."

"Of course he did," his mother assured her hurriedly, "I was just so excited to hear about you. Arty has never had many friends you know."

"For a reason, Mother."

"I can't see why anyone _wouldn't _want to be friends with someone so sweet as your son," Athena said, her words dripping in sap.

"I already told you I-,"

"He's just so shy," Angeline explained, "At St. Bartley's even that darling counselor couldn't-,"

"That man was an imbecile," Artemis snapped, finally getting a word in. "A waste of my precious time."

"Oh don't be so cranky, Arts," Athena replied, "That flight from Chicago must have really took a toll on you."

"Chicago, you say," Artemis Senior began, "Isn't that where you're from?"

"Yes," she informed him, "I live in Chicago with my father, in our mansion."

"Lovely."

Athena beamed. "I know."

Angeline glanced back at ajar oak front doors. "Well, you must simply come inside Athena. If you're going to visit Ireland, I insist you stay no where else."

Artemis groaned. "Mother, please-,"

"I would be _honored _to stay in your beautiful manor."

"I would be honored if she slept outside!"

Angeline gasped. "Now, Arty, are we going to have to teach you how to treat your new girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

Athena hit his arm playfully and smiled at his parents. "He gets so embarrassed when we talk about that, you know. He thinks it's weird that he's attracted to someone his age."

"Well it's not you."

"Oh, but Arty, she's such a pretty girl."

"And smart, too," His father added, "I can tell."

Artemis scowled deeply, his dark eyes gleaming with hate. He grabbed Athena's hand and squeezed it tightly, turning her fingers purple.

"She is a very lovely girl, isn't she? So lovely that I think I need some time alone with her. Mother, Father, if you'll excuse _us_."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Fowl!" Athena called, as their son dragged her up towards the front door, and up the grand wooden stairs to his study. He yanked her by her wrist into a dark room, illuminated by the pulsing lights of computer all around the walls.

Artemis slammed the door behind him, but before he could say anything, Athena was swooning over him.

"Your parents are just such lovely people!" She exclaimed, the same spiteful gleam in his eyes. "I was so glad to meet them!"

"You attempts at being amusing are hardly effective," he said coldly.

"Hardly effective?" Athena laughed, "Your parents love me! And I'm in your house!" She stopped and rested her fingers on her chin. "It probably would have been more convincing if I would have kissed you…." A giggle escaped from her lips. "I would have liked to see that….."

"This isn't some kind of petty joke," Artemis growled, "It's my house. What are you doing here?"

Athena's bright, bubbly smile quickly vanished, and her face matched the malice in her dark eyes. "You forced me here, Fowl!"

"I did not leave your house so you would come to mine," Artemis snapped.

"I wouldn't have come to your manor if mine wasn't being bombarded by Sool!" She replied indignantly.

"Oh, so it's my fault you're an emotionally-deranged, lying _lunatic_?"

"I never said I _wasn't_ working for Sool," Athena began, "And it's your fault they're there... you wouldn't help me."

"You didn't want my help," Artemis said coldly, "Unless I was your slave."

"No," she protested, "I just didn't want you being a selfish, stuck up, egocentric European!"

"I was never going to be," he informed her, his eyes drilling down into hers, "You just decided to became a…a…"

"Bitch?"

"I thought I told you I do not dwell well with vulgar and cruel language."

He paused, "But that does seem to describe you well."

Athena glared at him and threw her hand violently across her body. "I only came here to ask for your help. I am the only person between Holly and Sool. _You _put me there, just to save your own ass."

"I was merely looking out for the particular people that are of great importance to me," Artemis remarked calmly.

"So what does that make me?" Athena asked.

"Well, I certainly don't care about you, if that's what you're thinking."

"I care about you enough not to shoot you!"

"I don't remember being obliged to feel an identical way."

"Well you should!"

"Since when I have ever cared about the morals or welfares of others?" He asked.

"Never," Athena admitted, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Why should I start with you?"

"Because you like me, I know you do, Fowl."

"You cannot possibly prove such a….a ridiculous, far-fetched conception." Artemis gulped. What she was saying _wasn't _true. He _didn't _like Athena. He only thought about her whenever she wasn't there. And whenever she was there, he didn't seem to think at all. She wasn't that pretty anyway….or smart, or anything else that might possibly make her remotely attractive.

"You really don't want me to prove my point, Arts," she began hesitantly, "Because I will, if I have to do."

"And what would you propose doing?" He asked smugly, vaguely afraid of what she might _actually _do to him.

"I…." She furrowed her brow, "Later, Fowl. I'll show you up, you bloody European. But now, I have to focus on my real problem. Sool."

"Yes, well, he seems to be a difficulty for me and Holly also."

"We have to stop him."

"Quite."

"Don't you quite me Artemis Fowl," she said, waging her finger in his face, "You either help me or you don't."

"We'll help one another," He clarified, "As long as no one is in charge, or rather, not you, I'm content."

Athena sighed, showing him her big, blue puppy dog eyes. "So does the mean you're going to help me?"

Artemis shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, feeling his collar turn red hot. How could he deny such a pretty face, or such a sweet voice?

"I'm not quite sure," he began despite himself, "I don't think I can trust you."

"Listen, Arts," Athena mumbled, her gaze now ashamed and downcast. "You may not like me, but I like you. So you can trust me, because I couldn't hurt you or your friends even if I tried."

"That gives me a healthy reassurance," He said simply. "And you are now welcome to stay here." Artemis gave a slight sigh. "My parents wouldn't let me kick you out anyway."

"Oh, don't worry," she replied, "I wasn't intending to leave."

Artemis turned back to her and did something a little odd. He smiled.

Athena blushed and beamed back at him. "You have nice smile, Arts. In a wry, sarcastic kind of way."

He opened his mouth to compliment her back, like a gentleman, but nothing came out, and he stood there, looking like an idiot.

"Uh…."

When had Artemis Fowl ever been lost for _words_?

"T-T-Thanks?"

Athena turned a deeper shade of crimson. "You're welcome, I guess."

"What does that mean?" He managed to choke out. What was wrong with him?

"Well, you sounded like you didn't know what to say after I complimented you. I assume people don't do it a lot."

"You're correct on that assumption," Artemis scuffed, though he felt like an idiot.

Athena looked at the floor. "And now you're back to Mr. All-Knowing-Genius….."

"When am I ever not?"

She rolled her eyes, but gave a weak smile. "Of course, Arts."

Athena made an attempt past him, but he impulsively stopped her, meeting her gaze.

"What does that mean?"

She slipped from his grip. "I mean exactly what I said."

Artemis raised his eyebrow. "What you said wasn't very lucid."

"It was to me."

"Care to specify for myself, then?"

"No."

He pursed his lips in concentration. "Do I dare ask why not?"

She took a step towards the door, but was still close enough so if he wanted to, he could grab her again. "I'd prefer you not to."

"So, why not?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Arts." She paused and sighed slightly, stuffing her hands deep into her pockets. "It was nothing really. I'm just being a stupid girl. I'm jealous."

"Of what?" He asked curiously.

"You."

"Me?"

"Well is there anyone else in the room?" She snapped.

"Why would you be jealous of me?"

Athena ran her fingers through her dark brown hair. "I don't know, Artemis. You just don't ever have feelings. And here I am, either sobbing my eyes out o-or screaming. I just wish I could handle things….calmly. Or at least just as heartless as you."

Artemis furrowed his brow. "Heartless?"

"Yes, Arts, you're a heartless, cold teenager. I really thought you would have known that already."

"I'm not that heartless," he protested.

"Prove it," she demanded, "Tell me what you could possibly care about, other than yourself." Athena stopped and gave a hopeless sigh. "Tell me who you dream about at night. O-Or who you think about when you're just sitting at your desk, doing _nothing._ Tell me who you'd give anything to just…hold in your arms, or talk to on the phone for hours. Just name one person."

Artemis's words were like knives on his throat. He wouldn't let himself say what he was thinking, but the words were choking him, making him cringe on the inside.

"You."

-----------------------------------------------------

Sooo? A little fluffy for Artemis Fowl, I guess. :) oh well, like i said, nxt chapter will have more excitment. (I always say that, don't I?) Anways, hope ya'll enjoyed it!

Be an awesome cool person and_ review!! _ It makes me write faster...:)


	15. Chapter 15

So i figured i'd update more than once this week, since i already have this chapter kind of sorta finished. this one is just your regular old cliff-hanger, my favorite. :) Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Me?"

Artemis stared at the ceiling in disbelief, than shook his head so violently it gave him a headache. Had he _seriously _just said that?

"_What?" _He gave a choked laugh. "Why would I say _you_? I don't care about _you_." His voice cracked as he emphasized his last words.

Athena looked at him suspiciously. "You did say me. I heard you. You care about me."

"No."

"I heard you!"

"Then get a hearing aid," Artemis snapped, "B-Because you're wrong. You're just a stupid girl."

"A stupid girl?" She began angrily, "Don't you dare start with me, Artemis Fowl. I heard perfectly well what you said."

"Well….well," He narrowed his eyes, "What do you have to say for yourself then?"

Athena pursed her lips tightly, contemplating whether or not he was still vulnerable, or at least open-minded. Her face twisted in concentration.

"I….I don't know what to say…."

"Typical."

"Oh shove it. I already told you I liked you."

"You're lying."

"No way!" Athena exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, you just _happened_ to be smitten with me. I know you will just use me."

"I would never do that," she replied angrily.

"I wouldn't believe you even if you _were_ telling the truth."

"That just makes you difficult!" Athena barked shrilly, "And stupid."

"I'm not stupid. If you're going insult me, please try to use more than two-syllables."

"I've insulted you enough, Fowl," she said quickly, stepping across the room. "I would hate to embarrass you in front of your _real _friends."

Athena threw open the door so violently, it knocked over Holly, stopping abruptly on Butler's broad chest. She glared at the eavesdroppers as she shoved them out of her way.

"In case these two weren't here for what you said," The girl shouted, as she descended down the hallway, "Tell them how much the hell you _care! _And how I'm such a god-damned liar!"

He smirked. "Will do."

"I hope you rot in hell, Artemis Fowl!"

"Save me a spot when you get there first."

Athena stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm calling my father on you!"

"Please keep your body parts in their proper places, preferably out of my sight."

"You wouldn't see my tongue if it was down your throat!"

There came a loud noise as Athena toppled over in surprise in the hallway. He heard her heels clicked frantically across the wood floor as she hurried back to his study. Her mat of brown hair appeared in the doorway.

"That wasn't as offer."

"What wasn't an offer?"

"What I said."

Artemis gave a wry smile. "What did you say?"

Athena narrowed her eyes, but then slowly began to match his smirk. "Care for me to show you?"

His expression shattered, replaced with his tomato-red cheeks and ears.

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm…positive."

"You don't sound positive."

Artemis rubbed his cheeks, attempting to cool them down. "Could you leave?"

"I was just on my way," she informed him smugly, as her fingers traced her path down the hallway.

When he could no longer hear her heels on the wood floor, he hurried over to the oak desk and collapsed in the leather chair. His fingers ran through his hair.

There came a loud bump as Holly landed on his desk, smiling warmly.

"You don't know what she was talking about, did you?"

Artemis sighed and shook his head. "I don't even _want _to know."

Holly laughed and bent down by his face, whispering into his ear about a specific kind of kissing.

By the time she finished, all the color in Artemis's face had drained.

"Oh."

---------------------------------------

After her escapade with Artemis, Athena had poked her head inside every room in the Fowl Manor, including some rooms that she probably shouldn't had been nosing around in. The girl finally settled in another, rarely used study on the backside of the house, as far away from Artemis Fowl as she could possibly get.

And since she had neglected to bring her own laptop and state of the art GPS radars, Athena took it upon herself to borrow some of Art's. He had bloody enough of them.

She was sitting near the window, letting the cool air blow under the small crack on the sill and ruffle the hair falling in front of her face. Her leg was absentmindedly spinning her in circles in Fowl's antique oak computer chair, and on her lap was a GPS radar.

Athena took out her phone and pressed the only number on speed dial. It rang ten times, and the girl became increasingly impatient. When the message tone beeped, she began to speak, her brow furrowed deep with worry.

"Daddy? Pick up your phone. I need to talk to you."

She paused and no one answered.

"Dad! Where _are _you?"

Athena gulped and hung up her phone, holding it in her sweaty palm for a few moments, and then tossing it angrily across the room.

Why was everything so damn complicated?

She sighed deeply and inclined her head back towards her computer. Sure enough, there was a red dot located precisely in Chicago, in a mansion, in the steel-plated basement. Athena had made it out of the house in time, but her father hadn't.

She stood up to attempt to control her rising temper, and ran her hands along her trembling shoulders. As the American paced across the study, a loud knock came at the ajar door.

Artemis burst into the room without introduction, Holly and Butler tailing behind him, smiling.

Arts was not so excited.

"_What _are you doing with my laptop?" He demanded, stalking over and standing over the computer.

"I was just borrowing it," She said defensively, her voice defeated and sad.

Artemis opened his mouth to reply, but Holly spoke up before him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Who cares what is wrong with her!" Artemis exclaimed, "She used my laptop."

"My father is in trouble," Athena explained, ignoring the boy beside her.

"You let him stay at your manor?" Butler asked incredulously, "That's poor-,"

"I told him to leave," She interrupted tersely, "But he wouldn't listen."

"What happened to him then?" Artemis asked, the coolness in his voice not fading.

"I don't know," Athena whispered tearfully, "He won't answer his phone, and the GPS locked on my manor."

"Do you think Sool is already there?" Holly asked.

"Maybe….." She shook her head sadly, "Probably. My father is in the steel plated vault in the basement. Someone is holding him prisoner."

"Has Sool tried to contact you?" Artemis inquired, "For blackmail or ransom?"

"No, but I hope he does, so I can kick his ass."

"There will be no 'kicking of asses' at this house," The boy said sternly, "And there will _definitely _be no leading Sool here. We have to run."

"Run?" Butler began in surprise, "I never thought you would say that."

"I cannot put the people I care about, especially my parents, in danger," Artemis answered, "They don't even know fairies exist and they don't know Athena's a criminal. I just got them back, I don't want to lose them again."

"Very heartfelt, Arts," Athena muttered, "But I'm…I don't want to be a criminal anymore."

"A change of moral value doesn't change the situation we are in," He stifled, "And I could care less whether you decide to be a criminal or not."

"Thanks for beating me when I'm down."

"I don't think you've ever been up," he informed her, "A tad overemotional, if I don't say so myself."

Athena glared at him and set her mouth in a determined, angry slash. She was ready to bite back, when the phone thrown carelessly on the wood floor began to vibrate.

Everyone in the room stared at it in shocked silence for a moment, until Athena hurried over and scooped it up. Her eyes widened as they read the small print on the top of the screen.

"Who is it?" Artemis asked.

She looked at up him.

"It's Sool."

-------------------------------------------

Ah, so, we're getting back to the main plot thingy here, i guess, with Sool and such. Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll probably have another one wednesday or soemthing...depends on how busy i am. :)

As always, be sure and be a _spectaular _personand review. You can even be _mean _if you want to. (Now how many people will tell you that, _hmmm_?) :)


	16. Chapter 16

Eh. I felt obliged to update today, so i figured i would. Not much to say. I've had an awesomely horrible week, so if it reflects in my writing, don't kill me. (or I'll sneeze on you and get you sick too!) Anyways, i promise that i'll have the exciting stuff next chapter. it's just so long to lead up to it and i'm trying to make things short. Enjoy...and review.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen:

Athena stood in the middle of the shadowy study, staring down angrily at the phone crushed in her hands.

"What have you done with my father!?" She demanded.

A cool laugh poured through the other line. "You really crossed a line, Woodbridge. Did you really think you could run from me?"

"Where is my father?!"

"_You _sound like the angry one," The voice snapped, "_I _am supposed to be the angry one, you stupid girl. You stupid, emotional, naïve little girl."

Athena threw her foot on the ground. "Shut up with your god-damned antics, Sool. I just want my father back."

"Why should I give him to you?" The Commander seethed.

"I'll kill you if you don't!" Athena roared.

"_You?" _He laughed, "You can't kill people! You've already tried, darling, and it failed miserably."

"Maybe that's because Artemis was a _good person. _You, on the other hand, are a lying bastard!"

"Sounds a lot like you, doesn't it?"

"I don't care what I am," Athena replied angrily, "Just give me my father."

"Is that what happened the last time?" Sool asked curiously. "You always seem to be at fault for the pain of your parents. What's next? Your grandparents going to get murdered too?"

"Shut up!" She exclaimed shrilly, "Don't you _dare _mock me about me my family."

"What family?"

"The one you _stole _from me." Athena gave a violent shudder and tears began pouring down her face, that she hastily attempted to cover with her hand.

"I want my Daddy back."

Sool's line was silent for a moment, as he drowned in his satisfaction. He gave a sinister smile.

"Well, Athena, my stupid Mud Girl, I still want what I've wanted all along. I want Captain Holly Short and Artemis Fowl. Are they in the room?"

"No."

"Good. Now I want you on my side."

Athena curled her collar up around her neck, so her back was to the three at the door.

"O-Of course."

Sool snorted. "Don't you dare think I trust you. You can do whatever the hell you want, but I will always win. I will not release your father until Holly Short and Artemis Fowl are dead."

"I'm not killing them," she said sternly.

"I don't need you to," He informed her, "I've got plenty of other _loyal _followers. Who don't need blackmail to do what I want."

"I was never being blackmailed," Athena snapped, "I was just in the dark. _You _didn't tell me everything, about Artemis and Holly."

"What did I not tell you?" He asked.

"They're good people, I should have never kidnapped her."

"Aw, how heartfelt," Sool remarked sourly, his eyes narrowed, "I'm sure they love you just as much as you love them."

"Hardly."

"Well you're at Mud Boy's house, aren't you?" He whispered, "Ready to run?"

"We're not running."

"Really? Because I'm chasing you."

"I won't run from you Sool, whatever you think you can do."

"I can do lots of things," the Commander glowered, "Some of them have to do with your father and your mother."

"My mother?"

"This little file in my hand holds the key to the end of your emotional torture. It's amazing how flammable these things are."

"You wouldn't dare! You promised!"

"You promised a lot of shit too, little girl," Sool snapped, "And I don't see you pulling through."

Athena pursed her lips together tightly, her mouth salted from the tears staining her makeup. "This isn't some kind of game. I-I want you to give me my father and that file."

"It never was a game, you stupid Mud Girl," He growled, "But I would have satisfaction watching you squirm."

"You're a pig!"

"You're a liar!"

Athena slammed her foot into the ground. "I'm not lying! I'm being truthful!"

"You're right," he spat, "At least I know you're going to run."

"I didn't have to tell you that! I'm not going to sit here and let you destroy me and my family. Consider yourself marked, Sool."

He smirked. "Marked?"

"Oh yes, Commander," she began her softly, "You're marked. And after I get through with my mother's killer. I'm going after _you_."

Athena shuddered violently and let her phone slid from her ear and drop to the ground. Her hands trembled as they cupped around her face, covering her tears.

Artemis rolled his eyes and glanced over at his two friends. Butler raised his eyebrow slightly, and inclined his head towards the American.

"Are you going to help her?"

"No."

"No?" Holly asked.

"I don't know what do," he whispered hoarsely.

"Comfort her!" The elf exclaimed, failing at keeping her voice down. "She's crying!"

"Well…well, that's her dilemma, and it's not my responsibly to wipe up her maudlin tears."

Butler shook his head. "We are taking her with us, aren't we?"

"I can't leave her alone," Artemis replied, "She's certainly switch alliances again and cause us more hindrance."

"Real sentimental, Fowl," Holly snapped.

"I'm not here to be her little boyfriend. I do not wish to console her in any way."

"Fine, Mud Boy," she whispered, smiling slightly, "I want to watch her crying, hysterically, mind you, for five minutes."

"What would I accomplish by doing _that_?"

Butler smiled with the captain, and reached forward to steer his head towards the end of the room.

Artemis rolled his eyes and glanced over the American, who was in the same place she was minutes ago, still crying and still shaking.

He was fine for the first few seconds, but then he saw her face. The dark circles under her agonizing eyes, her irritated, tear stained cheeks and the hair that was damp from her sobbing, hanging limply in front of her face.

"Well," Artemis began impatiently, "Are you going to help her?"

"It's not our job," Butler informed him lightly.

"Then whose duty _is _it?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Yours, genius."

Artemis squirmed in his black suit, scuffing his shoes against the wood floor. His cheeks and neck were becoming hot and flushed, boiling over onto his cheeks.

"I don't know what to do, like I said previously."

Holly gave a quiet snort and stepped forward, placing both her hands right under his back and shoving him as hard as she could.

Artemis went tumbling forward, landing right on Athena's trembling shoulder. He gulped.

"Uh…."

She sniffled. "What do you want, Fowl?"

He straightened up and adjusted his tie back into place. "A-Are you feeling alright?"

Athena stopped for a moment and glared at him through her watery, blood-shot eyes. "What do you think?"

"Well, that's precisely why I asked."

She burst into tears again and her shoulder gave a violent tremor. "I'm so tired of all of this damned mess! I want it to be over! I wish I had never meet Sool! I wish my mother wasn't dead and I was!"

"Don't wish that," he said hurriedly, "You….You don't want to be dead."

"Oh, what do you care?" Athena asked sadly, "You hate me."

"No, I…Athena, I'm just trying to assist you." Artemis glanced over at Butler and Holly hesitantly, who were motioning for him to go on. "And I….don't want to see you….unhappy?"

Athena furrowed her brow and raised her head from her hands. She gave a small hiccup. "What are you talking about, Arts?"

"I don't seem to know either. What are people required to do when comforting another person?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're not supposed to ask _m_e that"

He threw up his hand in contempt. "They're no help! And you seem to be the only one left in the room."

"Would you like an answer?"

"Yes, I would very much enjoy that."

Athena rolled her eyes. "In order to _comfort _someone, Arts, you have to have _sympathy._ Which is something you _really _lack."

"I have no desire to acquire any sympathy for anyone," he informed her stiffly.

"You could at least _look_ like it," she grumbled, "_I _would feel better." Her eyes welled up with tears again, but she didn't cover her face. The American just stood there, staring idly at the ground while water dripped drop by drop onto the floor.

Artemis reached out to stop her tears, and caught them with both of his thumbs. He quickly relinquished his hands, wondering what impulse had caused him to do such a thing.

"What the hell was that, Fowl?" Athena wondered.

"I just wanted you to stop crying."

She rubbed her face violently, then let her shoulders sag with fatigue. "I think I've worn myself out. Looks like I don't need any comforting." She sniffled. "I just want to go home."

Artemis patted her head. "Well, unfortunately, your home is being bombarded by the LEP retrieval squad, and I don't think they have any intentions to surrender."

"Thanks, Fowl."

"Oh…." He stopped. "Was that supposed to come across sarcastic?"

"Of course not, Fowl."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're not being funny."

"Who the _hell _do you think is laughing?"

Artemis contemplated whether it would be a good idea to retort in his condescending, superior manner, or actually be _nice. _When he met with her ferocious, steel-cutting gaze, he chose the latter.

"Athena," he began softly, "Just calm down. I'm not trying to hurt you."

She snorted. "Like I believe that. You put me in the line of danger by leaving my manor. You and Holly's ass was saved, but what about mine?"

"I was just-,"

"Oh shove it, Fowl. And save it for someone who's stupid enough to believe you when you're fake."

Artemis glared at her, clenching his jaw tightly. "Don't be so crude and barbaric towards me. I am _comforting _you."

"Can't we just get the hell out of here?" Athena whined, burying his face in her hands again.

"Not if you're your going to start crying again. You'd stain the carpet in the jet."

"If you'd _stop _talking and making me feel like an idiot then maybe I would stop crying!"

"I'm helping!" He exclaimed.

"Artemis," she began testily, "_You _are _horrible_ at talking and making people feel better!"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Artemis asked, struggling to keep his voice collected. Girls were just so frustrating sometimes.

"Just leave me alone," Athena begged through her cupped hands. Her shoulders were trembling again, and another fit of tears were threatening their way down her face.

Artemis looked over at Butler, his face utterly pale and confused. "She's crying again!" He whispered hoarsely, "What do I do?"

"Don't say anything," Holly snapped, "You'll just make it worse!"

"Try giving her a hug," Butler suggested calmly.

"A _what_?"

"A hug," She replied for the bodyguard. "You know what that is."

"I don't know how to _hug _people," Artemis replied indignantly.

"There's a first time for everything, Mud Boy. Now go do it, and fast."

"But I-,"

The elf interrupted him. "Now, Fowl! Or else we're dragging her on the plane, and I'll get the carpet wet myself!"

"Okay, okay," Artemis said quickly, "I'll go."

"Just don't say anything," Butler reminded him.

The Mud Boy grimaced and turned his gaze over to Athena. Yes, she was still crying. He took a deep gulp and shuffled over to her, scuffing his shiny black shoes on the floor. Artemis was about to open his mouth to say something when he reached her side, but nothing came out.

He stood by her for a moment, but Athena didn't acknowledge him. Artemis raised up his hands, wondering where he was supposed to put them. Yes, he had hugged this girl before, but it had seemed so long ago and….and now _he _had to initiate it.

Artemis sighed and reached down to grab her waist. He gave a gentle pull and Athena collapsed into him, sobbing harder into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly, making him gasp. Artemis staggered slightly with all of her weight on him, but quickly regained balance and squeezed her back with as much force.

"This is much better than having to listen to you talk, Arts," she mumbled into his neck, that was now soaked, along with his _expensive _suit.

He shifted. "Are you going to stop crying then?"

Athena wiped her eyes and shook her head. "I've stopped Fowl, now we can get on your precious jet without hurting it."

"I wasn't….I wouldn't have minded terribly much if you cried on the plane," Artemis remarked, "I just….Never mind, I would have."

Athena smiled. "So, I have a question, Arts? If we're running from Sool, then where are we going to go? Any part of the world would be dangerous."

"You mean any part of the surface," He corrected, "We never mentioned the underground."

Her eyes widened. "You can't be serious, Arts. We're-,"

Artemis smiled.

"We're going to Haven."

-------------------------------

Eh. Again. Well, like i said, there will be more action in the next chapter. (Damn. I always say that, don't I?) Oh well, there's gonna be more Foaly, Mulch and maybe Trouble nxt. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review pretty, pretty, pretty please. (And make me feel better.)


	17. Chapter 17

Ha! I have finally updated!!!! Are you guyses excited? I know, bad on my part for being gone for a couple of weeks, but hopefully this will make up for it. Nothing to say really, except that now hopefully it will get more exciting... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own. The End.

---------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen:

Artemis, Holly, Athena and Butler were all sitting in the Fowl's private jet, awkwardly silent, spaced out among the leather seats pressed against the windows.

But Butler, of course, was seated beside Artemis, watching discreetly after his shoulder as the teenager typed on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

The mastermind cleared his throat. "Just mapping our route to E1, in Tara. I wouldn't want us to run into any trouble, if we try to go back into Haven."

"Don't you think Sool will be patrolling the shoots?" Butler wondered.

"Of course he will," Artemis scuffed, "But if we get a viable visa from Section Eight, from Foaly specifically, we can get past."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"I've already requested that Holly do so, I believe she is."

Butler nodded thoughtfully for a few seconds. He paused, not even looking behind him.

"How's Athena?"

Artemis stopped typing and furrowed his brow. "How should I know?"

"Well is she willing to work with us? The way she talked to Sool was reassuring, but I wasn't sure."

"I have no doubt she on our side."

"So you can trust her?"

He clenched his fists in frustration. "If you insist on knowing so much about her, why don't you ask _yourself_?"

Butler gave a small smile and was about to reply, when Holly barked at him from the other side of the plan.

"Mud Boy! I'm calling Foaly, listen up."

Artemis sighed and stood, sliding his computer to the seat opposite him and waltzing over to her, Butler following behind.

As he sat, she dialed the number, watching as a hairy face appeared, plagued with worry and paranoia.

"Foaly," Holly began, "You're looking normal, what's up?"

He scowled slightly. "I'm very stressed out, thank you for your concern. Do you know how hard is it to keep Sool's flunky's attention away from you three?"

"Four," Artemis corrected.

"So your girlfriend's a _person _now, eh?"

"She always has been," Artemis glowered.

"And now onto more pressing matters," Holly interjected quickly, before the mastermind could continue on.

"Well, this visa thing you are supposedly looking for," Foaly began, pecking at another computer across from him, his eyes scanning across the screen. "Is pretty much like an invisible blanket. Every few hours, a flare is sent out, that sometimes isn't caught by the headquarters at LEP. Section Eight rides these to go the surface, to transport and de-tox demons we have in custody."

He glanced over at them and gave a wry smile. "If I can forge Commander's signature, you should be able to ride in no problem."

"And if you can't?" Holly asked.

"Then you're screwed."

"How reassuring," Artemis replied coolly.

"I am working my extraordinary genius hard," Foaly said indignantly, "You can't get any better than me."

"Then why don't we have that visa?"

"I may be close, but I'm not perfect."

"Obviously."

"Oh, so the Mud Boy's cracking jokes now, is he?"

"Just please acquire that visa, Foaly, and stop wasting my time."

The centaur grumbled under his breath for a moment, then sighed as the computer whirred and purred beside him.

"There you go you ungrateful Mud Boy, I just sent the visa through the system, I've found a flare near E1. If you speed up a little, you should be able to make it into Haven unnoticed.

"You heard the centaur," Artemis said, as he turned towards Holly and Butler. "Please increase our speed."

He turned back to the screen. "We'll be underground soon. I will contact you later, when we're closer."

"Oh, _okay _then you ungrateful, smitten, little human. I don't need a 'thank you' or a 'you're the best Foaly'. Or 'I admit that you are ten times smarter and more attractive than me, Artemis Fowl the Third'."

"Glad you don't need any of that then."

Foaly stuck out his tongue through the plasma screen and hung up.

"Did you scare Foaly off?" Holly asked, as leaned over to get a look at the black screen.

"No, I was merely being straightforward."

"Straight up your ass, Mud Boy."

He glared at her. "I don't find that very funny."

Holly laughed. "I thought it was pretty good." She glanced over at Butler, who had covered his face to hide his smile. "Your bodyguard does too."

Artemis shot up and flattened his hair on his head, stalking over to the other side of the plan, where Athena was sulking by the window. He sat down beside her, silent until she raised her eyebrow slightly.

"If you're expecting me to comfort you, after Butler and Holly tried to be civil and make a joke, I won't."

"I sat," He said coolly, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Maybe I do," Athena replied, turning to face him.

Artemis gave a sly smile. "So what are you going to do about it?"

She matched his grin, her blue eyes twinkling. "I don't like hurting people, you know. But I will. Especially smart-asses like you."

"Language, please."

Athena's gaze turned dark and she slammed her fist into the seat rest. "Damn it, Fowl. Stop bugging me about that."

"I just don't think you need to be condemning someone as smart as yourself with such vulgar words."

She raised her eyebrow slightly, then gave a wicked vampire smile. Her feet wiggled inside her tall heels, and just as the plan staggered in the air, ready to land, Athena slammed her foot down into Artemis's black shoe.

"Damn it!"

He gasped and raised his head back up, hitting it on the fold out table. His eyes were livid.

"You….You…."

Artemis looked back down at his shoe, that had a deep crease in it. He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair.

"That's……..okay, you made a point. I shouldn't be so condescending towards you about your linguistics. I suppose…."

His voice was cut off as the jet engine roared, tilting down and breaking through the foggy air above E1. Their seats began vibrating violently and he looked over at her innocently.

"I'm sorry."

Athena cupped her hand over her ear. "Can't hear you!"

Artemis scowled. "I'm sorry," He said gruffly.

The screeching of the plane hid her giddy laugh. "Arts, I can't _hear _you!"

He stood up again and towered over her, just as the jet landed smoothly on the long runway, bumping and sending him staggering towards my seat.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, as loud as he could, just the engine cut off, into complete silence.

Holly and Butler looked over at him in surprise, their eyes glittering with confusion, and a little bit of amusement.

"Artemis…." The elf began with uncertainty, "Are you okay?"

Athena stood up beside him and gave a wicked smile. She waltzed over to the door that had begun lowering down onto the ground.

"Oh, he's just peachy, actually. Releasing his _true _feelings about things and such."

Butler furrowed his brow slightly, but then grinned.

"Well done, Artemis."

-----------------------------------------------

The ride to chute E1 and then the pod down to the surface was uneventful. Everyone remained silent, while Artemis pouted, and just like Foaly said, they were seemingly invisible to the radar of LEP.

Athena was a little in awe about the technology of the fairy people, but dared not say anything, and was content with observing and sucking in all the information she could.

They reached Haven unnoticed, which surprised Holly the most out of them all. Sure, they hadn't gone out to the public, but would someone say anything with an American, a vampire and a giant Mud Man tagging behind her?

The four took underground passages, only known to Section Eight, to reach their destination. Foaly finally called them once they were a few feet from the HQ of Section Eight.

They slid through the holographic passages of the building, until they reached the liquid metal, two inch thick metal door of Foaly's office. The door slid open without a scan, and the room opened to the sleek, clean room.

A familiar face was sitting on one of the hovering chairs and it turned as they stepped into the air. Foaly jumped out of his seat and squealed.

"Oh, yes! You guys are _finally _here. You have no idea how bored I've been. It's not fun talking to gas screens all by my lonesome."

Holly smiled and gave him a hug, squeezing his hairy neck tightly. "I haven't been gone for too long, you know. Don't miss me too much."

Foaly smirked and glanced over her shoulder, noticing Artemis and Butler behind him.

"Now, I haven't seen you two in _forever_. I was enjoying the nil interaction with Mud People. You know how frustrating they can be sometimes."

"And I was enjoying the nil interaction with egotistical centaurs. They can be rather _annoying _sometimes."

Foaly rolled his eyes. "Well at least Butler is happy to see me."

The giant bodyguard snorted.

The centaur gave look of fake surprise and began muttering under his breath. He glanced up at Athena, who was slightly behind the crowd, looking around aimlessly at the office.

"Geez, Fowl. You're girlfriend is scarier is person."

Artemis grit his teeth. "She's not my girlfriend."

Athena smiled. "And it's nice to meet you two, Foaly."

"Yeah, sure," he grumbled, "That's all I need, more crazy mud people in my office."

"How about some crazy un-mud people, like Mulch," Holly suggested, "Where is he?"

"He went to go eat dirt."

She furrowed her brow. "Seriously?"

Foaly shook his head. "No, unfortunately. The Commander came in here and chased him out, sent him to do some weapons cleaning."

"But he doesn't even work for Section Eight, or LEP."

"Who ever said we had to follow the rules?"

Artemis rolled his eyes slightly and walked forward, glancing at all of the gas-monitors hung around the room.

"Following the rules is one thing, but I am worried about being safe. Are you sure you have completely monitored every path to this office? Can Sool and his accomplices get past here?"

"Mud Boy, it's-,"

The centaur was cut off when a frantic beeping noise came from one of the monitors across the room. Milliseconds later, a loud, echoing boom shook the ground below him, near the street, where the front of the parking plaza, and the secret entrance to Section Eight, was located.

"Oh."

Foaly pushed himself over to the screen and pressed a button, revealing a cloud of smoke and a group of fairies in bright green jackets sprinting into a metal hallway.

Artemis hurried over behind him and sighed.

"Looks like we've got company."

He glared over at the Mud Boy.

"Well, at least we knew they were coming."

----------------------------------------------

Okay...so what did you think? Good or bad? Let me know. Hope you enjoyed it! I promise I'll have the next chapter sooner next time!!!! No more Spring Break or sickness! (Hopefully not the latter)

As always, be a _spectacular _person and review for me! I could really use some input. please, please, please, please...: )


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! I think i updated on time this week. :) I wish i could tell you how much i love this chapter, but unfortunately, some people will hate me for it. So whatever you do, don't scrool down and read the end, b/c that would spoil it for you and that wouldn't be very cool, now would it? This chapter is _definately _a little more exciting than the others. :)

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen:

The group of four trespassers had seconds to think of what to do next. There was no doubt a regiment of LEP officers was out for them, bombarding their way through Section Eight, straight towards the ops room.

Foaly cleared his throat. "You know, you guys should _really _consider hiding right now."

Holly stormed over and grabbed him by his chest hair, making him whine. "And _where _would you suggest we hide?"

"U-U-Uh….." The centaur thought for a few moments, clicking his hooves against the tile floor impatiently. The elf had to give him a violent shake before he thought of an answer.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, holding his arms up for protection, "Come this way."

Foaly squirmed out of her grasp and galloped to the other side of his lab, opposite the steel front door, that was currently surrounded by hostile agents. The centaur examined a metal plate bolted to the wall, identical to the others on the ceiling. He beat on it with his fist and the vibration echoed through the empty space behind it.

He turned and took a step forward. With his hind legs, he kicked in the tile, making it tumble down, revealing a rocky, compressed square.

"There's a metal wall a few feet inside this rock. If you can break it down, it will lead you to the top of the parking garage, straight out of Section Eight. No one else knows about it. You can never be too careful of being trapped in your own lab."

"You're still as paranoid as hell," Holly remarked, smiling slightly, "And I love you for it."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Butler can break it down," Artemis remarked, breaking off their light-hearted, friendly conversation. Sometimes people were just so _petty. _Now was a time for action. Smart action.

"Well, then hurry up and get in here!" The centaur exclaimed.

Holly, Butler and Artemis hurried forward and crouched into the tiny space, the giant bodyguard going in first, immediately ramming his shoulder into the opposite steel wall tile.

Artemis looked back to see Athena staring down at the front door, her face brilliantly lit by the dancing computer lights. Foaly had the tile re-covered halfway when he halted him.

"Athena," He began, poking his head out slightly, "You have to come, right now."

"But what about my father?" She demanded, "I can't just run from Sool. I'll never get him back."

"Now isn't the time," The mastermind replied testily, "It would be idiotic to try and go against Sool and his troops. You'll endanger us all."

"But, I-,"

"Athena."

She glared at him for a moment, but then sighed, retreating towards him. Athena crouched past him into the space, turning immediately and planting herself right in front of the door.

The space became pitch black as Foaly secured the tile shut, and a loud booming noise came from the front doors. The steel steamed and began to melt, quivering and creaking as it smashed to the ground.

The vibration shook Foaly in his chair, that he had just sat down in. Once the white smoke had settled, a short figure appeared in the room, holding a gun. He had it pointed straight at the lab tech.

"Foaly!" Commander Sool barked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Commander Ark Sool!" The centaur exclaimed, undeterred by his tone, "What a wonderful surprise! What do I own the honor of your visit?"

"I know she's in here!" The elf roared, swinging his Neutrino around, "I know they're in here!"

"Who?" Foaly asked innocently.

"Who has been in here with you?" Sool demanded, storming forward and grabbing him by his neck. His majors followed him into the room, poking through the computers and wires with their guns.

"Hey!" Foaly exclaimed, watching them with apprehension. "Watch merchandise, will you?"

Sool squeezed him tightly. "Answer the question, you stupid pony."

"The only person in here with me was Mulch Diggums," He informed the elf tartly, "And if you're looking for him, you'll find him eating dirt."

"You're lying."

"Commander Sool! How dare you accuse me for such a malicious thing as-,"

"Shut up!" The Commander shouted, "I didn't ask for you to challenge."

"I don't remember needing your permission to do something like that."

Sool's eyes became red with fury. "_She _was in here! _They _were in here!"

"Who exactly are you speaking of?"

"Athena! Athena and her stupid boyfriend Fowl! I want to know where the Mud People are!"

"Well, I can assure you there aren't any Mud People down here." Foaly chuckled, "That is the reason we're _underground_, isn't it? To avoid them."

"I know that!" Sool exclaimed, "So if there are no Mud Idiots down here, tell me where Holly Short is."

"Holly?" He began, "Why I haven't heard from her in forever. _What _could you be looking for her for?" Foaly gave him a mischievous glare, daring him to reply.

"She's breaking my laws!" Sool said defensively, "I should well have her arrested."

"Or killed," Foaly muttered under his breath.

The Commander began barking vulgar insults to him, but Athena lost her interest in paying attention. She turned her worried glance towards Butler, who had already exposed the metal tile halfway, crippling it into a bent mess.

"Artemis," she whispered, barely loud enough for herself to hear.

He squirmed in their close proximity and blinked in the darkness. "What?"

"I have to go out there," Athena told him, "I can't let him go away, when he has my father."

"He'll kill you," Artemis protested, "You won't get a chance to see him."

"I can talk my way into anything," She insisted, "I just can't run away like this."

"You're feelings are getting in the way of your common sense," He said resolutely.

"I didn't think that was a bad thing."

"You're impairing yourself. You could get horribly injured taking such risky chances. Just come with me." He took her hand blindly in his. "I won't let you get hurt."

"I can take care of myself," She snapped softly, "And it's also my responsibility to take care of my father."

"He's a grown man," Artemis argued, "He should be fine."

"No, Arts," she replied, "I'm not going to settle for that. I'm not going to let my father die, too."

"You can't-,"

"I'll be fine," Athena assured him, squeezing his sweaty palm, "Don't worry about me. I want you to worry about Sool. Think of something brilliant, like I know you always do. Kill him, please, for me and Holly."

"I personally couldn't-,"

"Artemis," she interrupted, "Just _promise _you won't worry about me."

"I can't help my feelings about you-,"

"Arts!" Athena began hoarsely.

"Okay," he remarked quietly, "I will not agonize over you. I will capture Sool. Just be very cautious. You must promise me that."

Before she could reply, a bright light blinded them, pouring into the space from the open slot in the wall.

Butler rubbed his shoulder and inclined his head towards the exit. He grabbed Holly by her collar and easily hoisted her out of the dark shadows. His hand secured itself on Artemis's jacket.

"We have to leave," the bodyguard began, "Now."

"Be careful," Athena remarked and she glanced at Artemis, "I promise I will."

She stared at him for a moment, his face unreadable in the semi-lit shadows. Athena leaned forward slightly in her confined space and gave him a firm kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, Artemis. I know you don't need it."

The mastermind froze in his spot, his throat hot and tight. He couldn't think of a reply, and Butler had to drag him out onto the top story of the parking complex.

Holly heaved the metal tile back over the dark space.

"She'll be fine," the elf assured him, "But now, we have to get out."

Artemis sighed deeply, cursing himself for being so juvenile. He straightened himself up and dusted off his black suit.

"Of course. We'll be departing immediately. There's no way we will be able to access the surface, but somewhere down in Haven should be safe enough."

"What are we going to do, Fowl?" Holly asked.

"Our mission is to capture Sool," Artemis informed her, "But we'll need a little help."

"From who?" Butler wondered, curiosity and paranoia plaguing his face at the same time.

"We're looking for Trouble," The boy said calmly.

Holly snorted.

"You got that right."

------------------------------------------------------

Athena waited a few moments after Artemis, Holly and Butler had disappeared before revealing their hiding spot to the people in the ops lab. She rammed her shoulder into the stainless steel tile and her weight sent her sprawling across the floor.

There was a shocked silence from the people around her, until a rough hand grabbed her by her collar, hoisting her up in all its four foot glory.

"Ha!" Sool said triumphantly, "I found you."

Foaly furrowed his brow. "I think it's the other way around…."

"Shut up, pony boy," the commander snapped, "This kid is mine."

"I came out here on my own accord," Athena remarked coolly, "I have some business to attend to with you."

"Come to back-stab me again, have you?" Sool asked, "Well, I can tell you right now, that is _never _going to happen again."

She glowered at him. "I only back-stabbed you because you're a vile, foul tyrant. You deserve to rot in hell."

"I'll pull you down with me, kid," Sool bit back.

"I'm eighteen years old," Athena informed him tartly, wriggling from his grasp, "And do you mind? This suit was kind of expensive."

Sool snorted and glanced at his finger that was tense on the trigger of his Neutrino 3000. "It's going to be even more ruined with your blood all over it."

"Threats, Ark?" She asked, "And I thought you liked me more than that."

He raised his gun up, so it was charged and pointed straight at her forehead. "Don't start with me you pathetic little back-stabbing Mud Girl. You're as good as dead."

"What about my father?" Athena demanded, "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing yet."

"You wouldn't _dare _lay a finger on my father, or else it will be _your _blood ruining my suit," she seethed, clenching her fists tightly.

"I'm shaking," Sool replied surly.

Athena narrowed her eyes. "You should be. Now take me to my father."

"You don't need me to take you there," he spat, "The man's still locked up in your god-forsaken mansion."

"You're lying," she accused, "You can't go in my house without permission, it's in the Book."

"Oh, so Mud Girl thinks she's being smart now, does she?" Sool taunted, "Well, maybe some of her genius could rub off on her father, who opened the door for us and _let _us in."

"You tricked him!" Athena shouted shrilly, "My father's no fool."

"It's business," He said coldly.

She pursed her lips tightly together, making them a pale white. Her hands were trembling. "If this is business, _you _are a _horrible _business man. Killing me would only hurt you."

Sool chuckled. "Hurt me? You stupid little Mud Girl, I would _love _to kill you. I would be ecstatic!"

"I would be the only one you would kill," Athena growled, "You'll never be able to find Holly without my help."

"I can find her perfectly fine, thank you," He scuffed, "I tracked her underground, to Section Eight, didn't I?"

"You made a slight miscalculation," She informed him, "Because Captain Short isn't here."

Sool stared her down for a moment, then his eyes darted around the slick metal room, void of any other Mud Men or ex-female captains.

"Okay, then where is she?"

Athena laughed. "Like I would tell _you_."

He clamped his other hand over his gun, his fingers trembling and threatening to push down on the trigger. "Don't you joke with me, girl! Tell me where Short is!"

"Take me to my father!" Athena ordered.

"Not until you tell me where Short is!"

"She's….She's….." The girl winced at the horrified look on Foaly's face, and the anticipating, gleeful look on her arch enemy's. Good thing she was a spectacular liar.

"She's going to the surface again, with Fowl and the giant bodyguard. I don't know where they're going, but I know they want to get as far away as they can from me."

Athena stepped forward and clamped her warm hand on Sool's shoulder, squeezing it tightly before he got the chance to shake her off.

"Captain Short is out to get you, Ark. Be careful."

Sool gave a content smile, laced with his malice and treachery. His fingers spun along a dial on his Neutrino, and he pulled the trigger.

A nuclear pulse exploded out of the barrel, sending Athena flying back into the wall, her head colliding with the hard metal. She slid to the ground with a groan and her body slumped into a bloody mess.

Foaly squealed and shot backwards in his hover chair, slamming the arm rest into one of his computer screens.

"You killed her!"

Sool gave a wicked laugh and snapped his fingers, an order to his officers. They scrambled over to the Mud Girl, and five of them began dragging her out of the blown-out door of the ops lab.

The commander pocketed his gun in the holster, brushing off his shoulder and stretching his tense hands. He glanced back at the centaur, whose face was a mask of horror at the blood splattered around his office.

"I never said I _wouldn't _kill her, did I?"

-----------------------------------------

Please. Don't. Hate. Me. It will all work out. Eventually. I do actually have the next chapter written, which unfortunately doesn't include a miraculous reserrection. (excuse my horrible spelling.) I might have that in the twentieth chapter, but we'll see.

Soooooo, review, pretty please, and tell me what you think of my latest plot twist.

:) And look, I'm _still _smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

okay, so i have the next chapter! And it's early, but there's no need to thank me. :) _Anyways, _this chapter is definately more of a transitional chapter, so don't gets your hopes up too high. (Don't become hope_less _of course, because that would suck all the fun out of everything) I'll have the 20th chapter written by Friday, but we'll see. Hope you enjoy this one!

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen:

Artemis, Holly and Butler managed to escape to the office of private investigators Diggums and Short. It was a small, dingy office, cluttered with papers and machines and gadgets.

Holly gave an inward groan at the mess, and wondered what going through nick-pickety obsessive Mud Boy's mind.

"Well, this place is….pleasant."

"Oh shove it, Fowl," she snapped, sitting down in the only chair, "We're leaving just as soon as Sool and his flunkies move out."

"We don't need to go back to Foaly," Artemis retorted, "We simply need to go to the Police Plaza and retrieve Trouble."

"What about Sool?" The elf demanded.

He gave a wicked smile and dug through one of his suit pockets, pulling his wafer thin phone and flipping it open. The boy pressed a few buttons, revealing a criss-crossed GPS field, with a beeping red dot roaming across the screen.

"Who are you tracking?" Butler asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"I don't know if you saw, but Athena and I…."

"Were holding hands and being total saps?" The elf suggested, smiling slightly.

"No, I was merely placing a tracking chip in her palm," He said icily.

Her brow rose in surprise. "Hm, pretty smart Fowl, but what do I care about where your girlfriend is?"

"You're not giving her enough credit," Artemis pouted, "She put it on Sool."

"How do you know that?" Butler wondered.

"Because I just know. She knew that Holly would be looking for Sool and that without a GPS, we wouldn't be able to find him."

"But how are we going to find _her_?"

"I….I don't know what she was thinking, going out there like that," Artemis confessed, "But I used it to my advantage to find Sool. I just….I hope she is alright."

Butler put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "Don't worry, Artemis, she'll be fine."

He shrugged off his grasp, hanging his head slightly. "I'm not worried about her, old friend, there's not any emotional attachment."

Holly snorted. "You let her kiss you."

Artemis froze up and gagged, his pale face turning a brilliant, embarrassed red. He couldn't even begin to think of a reply.

The elf patted his arm. "It's okay, Fowl. You don't have to have a comeback. You're face is speaking volumes."

Holly was interrupted when the communicator on her belt began to vibrate furiously, and all attention turned to the news coming their way. She answered it hastily.

"Foaly? Are you alright?"

The centaur had lost his sarcastic, cheery demeanor. "I'm fine, I guess."

"Is Sool gone? Did he leave Section Eight?"

"He's gone," her friend confirmed, "But I couldn't tell you where. He disabled all the GPS in his suit."

"We have that covered," Holly assured him, "What about Athena? Is she with you?"

Foaly winced. "N-No."

Holly furrowed her brow. "Oh, then where is she?"

"She was talking to Sool," he explained shakily, "I had no idea she was going to come out."

"Did she say anything about where we were going?" The elf asked clinically. "She didn't betray us again, did she?"

"No, no, of course not," Foaly replied, "Mud Girl lied about where you guys were going. Sool was _supposed _to give her something in return."

"What do you mean 'supposed to'?"

He cleared his throat uneasily, shifting in his padded hover hair. "M-Maybe you should put Fowl on the phone, or on speaker or something."

Holly pursed her lips in confusion, but obeyed and placed the communicator on the wood table, letting his voice echo through the room.

"Hey, Fowl?"

Artemis walked over and bent over the speaker. "Yes, Foaly? What is the matter?"

"How m-much did you like the Mud Girl…Athena?"

"Like her?" He began with uncertainty, "Do you mean in a…romantic sense?"

"Yeah."

"I don't."

Foaly sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

"If you have something to tell me, you might as well say it. Unless it is more of those foolish, petty girlfriend taunts."

"Actually…." He began, his voice giving out. "It's really….It's bad news, Fowl."

Artemis raised his eyebrow, slightly amused at the dramatically changed demeanor of his centaur friend. "You can tell me."

"It's Athena," Foaly whispered. "There's something wrong with her."

Artemis felt a bubbling feeling in his stomach, like something terrible was about to happen. He should have known earlier, by his friend's tone. Something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong, Foaly?"

"Athena's…" Foaly gave a deep sigh, his voice crackling through the speakers.

"Athena's dead."

----------------------------------------

Artemis was standing stalk still in the middle of the room, contemplating what he was supposed to do next. His head was spinning and he wanted to puke and faint and throw a fit all at the same time.

He actually staggered a few steps back before he could reply.

"D-Dead?"

Foaly gave a grim nod. "Sool shot her straight in the chest. I don't think she can survive something like that."

"But she has _before_!" He exclaimed abruptly. "She can't just _die _on me like that! I…I…"

"I'm sorry, Mud Boy," The centaur said hurriedly, "If I would have known what that pig was going to do, I would have stopped him. Everything just…..I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring Athena back to life," Artemis snapped, "She's _dead. _My Athena is dead!"

He slammed his fist down onto the wood desk. "How could I let this happen? I should have never let her go out and face Sool like that. Never!"

Butler inched over to the young boy and put two giant hands on his shoulders. He had never seen Artemis like this, so he was unsure what to do.

"Artemis," he began slowly, "Calm down. There's no need for you to be raising your voice."

"But I'm to blame for her death," Artemis whispered.

"You know she wouldn't have let you stop her. Athena was a stubborn girl."

"She _can't _be dead," He murmured to himself, "She…."

Artemis shook his head violently. "No. I won't believe it. She's _not _dead."

"Fowl," Holly interjected, "You can't live in a lie like that. Foaly saw-,"

"I don't care what he saw!" He shouted, "People survive getting shot. I _know _she did. Athena wouldn't just…just leave me like that."

"But did she?" Butler asked softly. "Didn't she kiss you?"

Artemis furrowed his brow at the memory, reaching up to stroke his cheek. He sighed. "She would have told me. Athena isn't going to be some naïve, love-sick little girl. She _would _have told me she was going to die."

"No one knows when they are going to die," Foaly replied, "She may be smart, but not that smart."

"Athena _would _have known the risks of going out on Sool like that. She had to have had a plan."

"_Your _plan," Holly began, looking at him oddly, "Aren't you the one who put the GPS in her palm? What good would it do if we didn't have it on Sool?"

"She didn't go and have to get herself shot," He snapped. "She's not dead."

The elf sighed and began massaging her temple. "Fowl, I think you've gone insane."

"I'm not going insane, nor am I letting emotions get in the way of what is proper."

Foaly snorted.

"It's true," Artemis told him, his dark eyes narrowed.

The centaur rolled his eyes and began tapping on a few of his computers. "I'm not going to argue with you this time Mud Boy. I wouldn't want my head literally bitten off."

"I'm sure you taste disgusting."

"_Actually_-,"

"Oh cork it, you two," Holly interrupted, "And let's get back to business."

"We're splitting up," Artemis told her, giving no room for compromise or alteration. "Butler and I will be going back to Chicago to impede the retrieval squad at the Woodbridge Mansion. We need to get all fairy people underground, before someone gets exposed."

Butler furrowed his brow and shifted. "Artemis, you aren't going to find Athena. Or, at least, you won't find her alive. I'm sorry, but-,"

"_That's _not the reason we're going there," He interrupted testily, "First of all, Sool has a prisoner. Second, there is an entire LEP Retrieval team in a _human's _house. That's dangerous."

"So while you're searching for your girlfriend, what are we going to do?" Foaly asked, "Because I _so _don't want to look for dead people."

Artemis clenched his jaw, retaining his raging anger, threatening to boil over in his stomach and make him snap back.

"Holly, I want you to get Mulch, and together you two can go find Trouble. After that, look for Sool. I'll give you the console where the coordinates for the GPS are."

"What do we do once we see him?" She asked.

"I have a feeling you won't be serving him milk and cookies," Artemis said icily, "But you should bring him back in one piece. There's no need for the Council to think you killed another Commander."

"This one _deserves _to be dead," Holly argued angrily.

"If I could, I would let you rip him limb from limb, but I can't."

"Can't we just rip one of his limbs off then?" Foaly suggested.

"You're not barbarians," Artemis answered, "Just bring him to me and we'll compile enough evidence to have put in jail, for a very, very, long time."

Holly tapped her tiny feet against the floor impatiently. "_Or _we could just blow his head off."

"Holly, please," He begged, "Don't kill him. Just give it some time."

"I think you're just saving Sool for yourself," She spat, "So you can get back at him for killing your precious Athena."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "That's hardly my motive. I'm no killer, especially with such things as guns. They're so terribly messy."

"Yeah, but I know you still want to get back at him. I know it."

He glared at her, his frustration shining through his mask of indifference. "I am _not _going to hurt Sool. That is your job. Not one of my emotions could change that."

Holly sighed. "Whatever, Fowl. I'm going to listen to you, because you're _supposedly _a genius."

She grabbed some things from off of her desk and hoisted herself up. The captain held her hand open to him. "Before you go get yourself shot, give me that GPS console."

Artemis grit his teeth and slammed the tiny monitor onto her palm. He glanced over the gas hologram of the centaur, who was waiting, rather impatiently.

"I need to get back to the surface."

Foaly seemed to look away back into his lab, consulting his computers. "I can get you up there the same way you got down here, as long as you don't do anything stupid."

"I'll reserve that for you."

Artemis didn't wait for a nasty comeback, and turned back to his elf friend. "I want you to retrieve Trouble while I'm on my way to the surface. That will create a diversion for Butler and I to get there safely."

"What if something happens to us? Or our plan fails?" Holly asked clinically. "What are we going to do then?"

"I trust that you are clever enough not to get yourself caught," He informed her.

"Mud Boy, you are asking me to infiltrate the Police Plaza and capture a prisoner. It's not exactly 'child's play'."

The mastermind gave a wicked smiled, turning towards the sound of a door being cautiously opened and a round shadow peeking into the shadowy, damp room.

Artemis pointed to the figure with his graceful hand.

"That, my friend, is why you have him."

-------------------------------------

So who is that shadow that's going to help Holly? (well, you probably know, but that's okay.) Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. A little note, though, on the recently dead girl. I don't want to give it away or anything, but Athena's resserection (i hate to call it that because it's not the right word for it) is going to be very simple. I'm not some kind of genius or anything, so i can't think of some amazlingly twisted plot. And if i did try to do that, i would look like a babbling idiot. So...that's about it.

Review!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everybody! I _finally _have an update. I know it's possibly a little late, but i've been preoccupied with some other stuff. I kinda have to make this quick, but unfortunately, not to spoil the ending or anything, there isn't anything miraculous happening. Yet. There isn't even much Artemis in it anyway, but _that _will be in the next chapter, lucky for you all. So, i hope you enjoy!

And just in case you didn't know, it's _awesomely-awesome _to review!

Chapter Twenty:

Mulch seemed to have gotten the message to get to the office right on time. He had snuck his way out of Section Eight, and onto the streets of Haven. From there, he entered he and Holly's office, only to find it filled with Mud People and annoying centaurs.

The dwarf was standing in the doorway, staring back at the finger pointing at him.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No," Artemis replied quickly, "You were just who we were looking for. I need you for something."

Mulch groaned. He hated when people said that. "What do you want this time, Mud Boy?"

"You're going to help me find Trouble," Holly said for him, "We need to get him from the Police Plaza."

"What do we need him for?" The dwarf asked.

"He's going to help us find Sool."

"So we're _finally _chasing after him, eh?" Mulch laughed, "Looks like Mud Boy finally grew some guts."

"Actually, Fowl here won't be going after Sool," Foaly remarked from his screen, "He's going to go find his girlfriend."

"She's _under_ground!" Mulch exclaimed, "Geez, I didn't think he liked her that much."

"Athena's been hurt-,"

"Dead."

Artemis clenched his jaw tightly. "Athena has been shot and _injured. _But that is _not _the reason I am going to the Woodbridge Mansion. Butler and I will be clearing the area of the LEP Retrieval squad stationed there."

"That sounds like a bunch of baloney to me."

"Yes, well, you're never _not_ thinking of food, Mulch, so I don't find your input very helpful."

He shrugged. "It just seems like your plan is wrapped around your girlfriend to me."

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Artemis protested hotly.

"Fowl is right," Holly remarked, nodding thoughtfully, "Woodbridge can't be his girlfriend."

He gave a deep sigh. "Why thank you. I-,"

"Because she'd dead."

The boy stiffened and clenched one of his fists. "That's not funny."

The elf tried to contain her laughter, but it didn't work.

Artemis glared daggers at her, tilting his chin up in disgust. He cleared his throat to stop her.

"This is much too serious of a situation for there to be laughing. I need you and Mulch to rescue Trouble from the Police Plaza. Do you understand?"

"I understand what I'm going to do, Mud Boy," She replied, "But it's going to be _hard. _How about one of your ingenious plans?"

"I need you to be a distraction while Butler and I go to the surface," Artemis explained. He turned to the dwarf.

"_You _will be the distraction, more or less."

"Why me?" Mulch whined.

"Because _you _draw the most attention to yourself," Holly told him.

"Awww, come on, I'm not _that_ cute."

"You're right, of course, but it doesn't take a genius to figure _that _one out," Artemis grumbled.

"Look who's talking!"

"Oh, enough out of both of you," The elf interjected, "Let's just split up before someone starts crying."

"I'll let Mud Boy do the honors."

Butler thought it would be amusing to crack his knuckles in a very threatening manner after _that _remark, making the poor dwarf pray for mercy. He would have laughed at this, but that wouldn't be very bodyguard like, now would it?

Mulch gulped and looked up at the giant man, towering many feet above his hairy frame. "Did anyone ever tell you how-,"

"I just don't want anymore nonsense," Butler said, "We need to get to work. I do not like to be late."

Holly was ready to agree when something in her jacket pocket began vibrating furiously. The elf took it out hurriedly, glancing at it with a wry smile. There was a small green dot retreating up the screen towards a criss-cross GPS pattern, that marked the crust of the Earth.

"We're just on time," She remarked. "Sool has reached the surface. You and Fowl can go in right behind him."

"How did the Commander get there so fast?" Mulch wondered.

"He had to have ridden an illegal flare," Artemis answered, "From somewhere deeper inside the core."

"That's dangerous, though," Holly protested, "Would Sool really risk doing something like that?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Would you care to suggest another way that he got to the surface then?"

She glared at him. "No, Fowl, I'll rather just tear you down. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

The boy smiled venomously back at her and straightened himself up, brushing the lint and dust from his black suit. Butler and Artemis walked towards the small doorway leading out of the office. He turned and waved.

"We will be heading straight to the shuttle ports from here. Foaly will be assisting us simultaneously, I hope. Good luck."

Holly snorted. "We're going to need a lot more than luck to pull this off, Mud Boy."

"You're right about that, friend," he replied, walking out the door.

"And _that _is precisely what _I'm_ here for."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Holly and Mulch were hiding around the side of the Police Plaza a half an hour later, listening to Foaly rant in their ears, paranoia plaguing their faces and making them constantly glance behind their shoulders.

"Are you _sure _this is the best way to get into the Police Plaza?" Holly asked, her voice a low whisper.

"You don't usually have to _break into_ a public police department," The centaur hissed, while trying to hack into LEP's shuttle system for Artemis and Butler. "But, noooooo, you and stupid Mud Boy here have to make everything complicated and leave me all the work!"

"Oh, cry me a river."

Foaly snorted. "I'd cry the entire Pacific Ocean if someone would _listen _to me once in a while. But no one comes crawling to the genius until the last-,"

"Pony boy!" Mulch groaned, "Shut up, please, for the sake of my sanity."

"You know what," he began tartly, "Just for _that, _I'm not going to tell you how to get in."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Foaly, seriously, get the stick out your ass and let him in."

"Oh, so you're on convict's side, now are you?"

"Foaly." Her voice was threatening, giving him a sign that he shouldn't dare argue.

The centaur finally sighed, retreating to typing back on his computer and studying a 3D hologram of the Police Plaza. "Trouble's office is on the second floor, but I'm sure you can make it up there. It's just a matter of getting Trouble out undetected."

Holly peered around the corner and looked down at her communicator. The station, as usual, was packed with protestors and officers, handcuffed to offenders and weaving through the giant Retrieval vans loading off agents.

"This place is swamped," She remarked, "It shouldn't be too hard getting in."

"Look closer," Mulch said from behind her, his hairy fingers pointing to a few fairies guarding the glass pressure elevators behind the latched doors. "That's way more security than unusual. Sool's prepared for us."

"I am _not _going to let him outsmart me," Holly growled.

"Mud Boy told Mulch to make a diversion," Foaly reported, "Just do something stupid, or in other words, act natural."

"You're a real riot, pony boy," the dwarf replied sarcastically, "I know what I have to do."

"And what is exactly is _that?" _She asked clinically.

"I don't quite know _exactly…._ yet," he muttered, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "I think I'll just play it by ear."

Holly sighed. "We are _so _going to die."

"Hey, hey, I'm the one going in there," Mulch protested, "_I'm _so going to die."

"Well, then get to it," Foaly grumbled.

The dwarf glared at him through the communicator, but complied and stood up, brushing the dirt off his already brown pants. He took a steadying breath and groomed his mangy beard for a moment, before abruptly disappearing around the corner.

Holly watched him from a distance, as he marched straight up to the double doors of the station and walked through them, as the other officers around him dealt with the protestors raging on the side. It was incredible really, how this hairy, little dwarf could weave his way through the crowds, completely unnoticed. His feet made a soft pitter-patter against the tile floor as he snuck towards the pressure elevators.

By now, Mulch's luck had run out. The minute Holly saw the guards turn their attention towards the trespasser; she straightened her fake LEP uniform and threw her helmet over her head. The lens on was reflect so her face was obscured, but some things you just can't hide.

Like being a _girl. _

Holly wriggled her way into the plaza, ignoring the bystanders who would erratically tap her helmet and ask pointless, whiny questions. She was watching as the two elves beside the pressure elevators followed Mulch a few feet away from the door. The dwarf was making a scene now, blatantly making attempts to swipe a wallet or two by innocent bystanders.

Holly slipped right behind the two officers, slamming her fist onto the button. Gas from the Earth's core powered the elevators, and almost immediately, a chute appeared, sliding open with a loud beep. Just as soon as the noise rang out, Mulch made one identical to it, creating a very pathetic diversion.

Holly gave a small smile and stepped inside, feeling a sigh of relief ripple through her as the door latched shut and she descended upwards.

At least _one _of them made it.

--------------------------------------

So? What did you guys think? Fell out of your chair boring...or what:) Anyways, the next chapter will be with Arts and Butler going to the surface, so don't freak out or anything. I'll have that one in a week or so, we'll see. Thanks so much:)

And as i mentioned a few lines earlier...Review!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Ha! Look, i finally updated. Truthfully, i have had this chapter finished for like _ever, _i just haven't had time to post it yet. I only have a few more chapters to go, so stay with me. Next one will be here after i write in a couple of weeks are so. I have NO time anymore, since summer is just around the corner. :)

Oh, right, about the _chapter..._Still have to lay off the whole 'bring to life' thing. I'll pull through, it just depends on whether the time is right or not. Enjoy!

Review!

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-One:

Artemis and Butler had made their way to the surface undetected, thanks to Foaly and his illegal visas and Mulch's uncanny knack for causing trouble.

The two were flying a private jet from E1 to Chicago, and Artemis found himself pacing up and down the spacious aisle, muttering to himself under his breath. His bodyguard watched him with concern from the window seat, straining his ears to hear what the boy was saying.

"Artemis? Are you alright?"

Artemis stopped and whipped around. "Alright? Am I _alright_?" His shrill voice hastily became calm, and he took a deep breath.

"No, old friend, I don't think I'm alright. My legs and head are still cramped from the insufferable shuttle, and I'm dreadfully worried-," He stopped himself and began pacing again.

"Worried about Athena?" Butler finished for him.

"No," Artemis protested sharply, "No, no, _no. _I do not _care _about her."

His bodyguard raised his eyebrow. "But you believe she isn't dead…..?"

"Of course she's not dead!" The boy exclaimed, "But you don't have to be madly, utterly, in love with her to think that, _do you_?"

"I never said anything about loving her, Artemis."

"Well, I don't!"

"But I never accused you of-,"

"I do not have time to waste on petty little girls!" He shouted, "She's….She's _dead!_" Artemis felt his words pouring out of mouth, so fast his mind didn't have a chance to hold anything back.

"She's _dead! _Are you happy now? She's _dead. _Dead! I'll never get to see her again or hug or kiss her or _anything. _Are you _happy _now? She's dead, damn it!"

Butler stood up abruptly and walked over to the boy, grasping his thin wrist and leading him over to a chair. He put his arm around his shaking shoulders.

"Calm down, Artemis, there's nothing to scream about."

He could barely catch his breath, and was gasping deeply, his hands covering his face. "I-I-I'm n-n-not screaming."

"You can still have hope that she's alive," Butler said softly.

Artemis looked like he wanted to explode again, but his mouth just opened and shut, and his shoulders sagged dramatically.

"I want to her to be alive so bad," He finally whispered. "I think there's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," The bodyguard assured him.

Artemis shook his head in protest. "No, I _seriously _think there is something wrong with me. My…My sanity is almost completely biased on…on one _person. _And it's…it's a _girl._"

Butler gave a small smile. "It's called being a teenager."

"Yes, well, it sucks, for lack of a better word. I keep cursing and using words not even listed in the dictionary."

"Language comes with it too, being a teenager."

"I cannot wait until I am an adult," Artemis grumbled.

"Athena will still be around."

"Hopefully she won't be as pretty. Than maybe I won't have such an affection for her."

Butler gave a small laugh. "You don't like her because she's pretty. We both know that."

Artemis sighed and tapped his fingers against his chin, that was flushed and red. He ran his hand through his hair, destroying its perfect part and ruffling it over his forehead. "Then what other reasons _are _there? I can't explain why I like Athena. Can you?"

"I don't know exactly how you feel," the bodyguard told him, "But I've known you since you were born, and I have _never _seen you like this, Artemis Fowl. She is something special."

"Why?" He asked, "I mean, she's _American_."

Butler smiled. "Just because Athena's American doesn't mean she can't be intelligent, attractive, or witty. You like her for lots of reasons."

Artemis looked up at him with his dark blue, showing his true immaturity and innocence. "Can I stop liking her please?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

His bodyguard nodded. "I'm sure."

"But she's dead. Or not dead. I-I don't know."

Butler squeezed his shoulder tightly. "I know how hard it is to lose someone you care about."

"You're assuming she's already dead!" Artemis exclaimed, "What if she's not?"

"Artemis, she was-,"

"Neutrinos can't kill people!" He interrupted, his tone matching his erratically hot emotions. The boy began pacing up and down the aisle again, his feet pounding so hard against the floor it made his ankles tremble.

"She hit her head very hard," Butler explained softly.

"_So?_" Artemis snapped, "That doesn't mean anything! Nothing _at all_!"

"Artemis, you're getting out of hand again."

"I am _not-_," The mastermind stopped abruptly, collapsing against the seat with his face buried in his elbows. He grumbled angrily under his breath.

"I apologize, old friend," Artemis finally remarked.

"It's perfectly normal," His bodyguard assured him, "I understand you're confused."

He laced his hands behind his head and stretched his neck back, giving a deep sigh. "We are landing soon, aren't we? I don't think I can take another minute in this cramped jet."

Butler glanced out the cloudy window a few minutes and then stood up towards the cock pit. "You're right, Artemis. We will be landing near the Woodbridge Mansion soon. Just sit and rest for now, you can think of a plan when we land."

The boy nodded vigorously in reply, sliding in a chair and curling himself in a small ball next to the armrest. His eyes fluttered shut and he yawned, but didn't dare fall asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

Artemis and Butler landed in Chicago a few minutes later, the mastermind trembling with anxiety and excitement. He grabbed his laptop and scurried out of the jet, Butler jogging behind him.

They both loaded in a black Bentley and before the door had even clicked shut, Butler was off. The bodyguard glanced at the passenger's seat, where Artemis had opened his laptop and was navigating around a blueprint of Athena's mansion.

"How are you thinking of getting in?"

Artemis tapped his fingers against the edges of the computer nervously, chewing on his lip. He had never felt like this before, but somehow, this _was _the most difficult plan to think of. Too much was at stake for him to worry about staying calm and polite, or not frivolous and immature. He was too worried about his friends, and Athena.

"I want us to split up," Artemis finally answered.

Butler replied immediately, his hands tightening on the wheel. "You know that it's not my job to protect or stop other people. I have-,"

"Old friend," He interrupted softly, "It's different now. You've gotten older and my endeavors have become less….endearing-,"

"Obviously not anymore," Butler protested, "We're-,"

"I need you to take out a LEP retrieval squad," Artemis cut in again, ignoring his blatant distaste in the idea.

The bodyguard sighed, knowing that he was perfectly capable of it, as old as he apparently was, but leaving Artemis seemed so _wrong. _Butler scratched his bald head. "What am I supposed to do after I impair them? Won't Sool become suspicious about something?"

"Well, we want to lure him here, don't we?" Artemis challenged, "As soon as Holly, Mulch and Trouble get here."

"Are you sure they'll make it?"

"Knowing Holly and Mulch, they will."

Butler gave a reluctant nod. "What about you then Artemis, what are you going to do?"

The boy hesitated, turning his head away slightly. "I…I _do _want to find her."

"Athena?"

Artemis sighed. "Yes, I just….If she _is _dead, I want to see her myself. I-,"

"I understand," Butler said hurriedly, "It's fine if you want to find her. I will go release Jonathon Woodbridge in the cellar, once I knock out the retrieval squad."

"Good," He remarked, "This is going to be….simpler than I thought, thankfully."

"Until Sool decides to come for a visit," Butler said grimly.

"Yes," Artemis agreed, "_That's _when things become complicated."

---------------------------------------------------

Their ride to the mansion was filled with silence after they discussed their plan of action, and the two parked a few meters away from the tall, black gates of the house. Butler stepped out and put a firm hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I want you to be _extremely _careful," He ordered, "A LEP officer could pop out anywhere. I do not want you getting shot at too."

"I'll be fine," Artemis assured him, shrugging off his grasp, "But we must hurry."

The two walked down the gravel path leading to the front, Artemis slightly hidden behind his perfect bodyguard. A black camera bolted to the tall brick column followed them as they paced.

Butler eyed it with apprehension, but didn't say anything. Artemis gave a wicked smile in reply.

"I'm assuming if the LEP squad sees you, they will all gather in one place."

"That will make things much easier for me," the bodyguard observed.

"You're quite welcome."

Once they had gotten under a blind spot in the camera, hidden in the shadows of the giant columns, Artemis headed off towards the west gardens, slithering along the edge of the house, searching for a place to sneak in through the window. Butler watched him go, and then pulled his gun out of its holster, cocking it and heading straight for the front door.

It felt pretty good, actually, to have the adrenaline pumping through his veins, ready to crush any elf anything in his path. Just like old times, when he was nimbler and fit.

Ah, well, history always _is _bound to repeat itself.

------------------------------------------

Artemis had made his way halfway across the house when he spotted a window that was suitable to make his way to and go through. It was the same one Athena had used to escape when they met in the gardens, easily accessibly by the low one-story porch and rain gutter bolted to the brick.

He, of course, was not as nimble or flexible as Athena, so making his way up was just a smidge harder. Actually, it was a helluva lot harder, but Artemis was beyond determined to make it up.

No one was going to stop him. He was _going _to find Athena.

It took him a few minutes, while he struggled to make his way up to and through the window. His long, weak limbs clung desperately to the white sill directly above it, and with the last of his strength, he hoisted himself up, leaning against the glass that cracked under his weight. Trying to make the least amount of noise as possible, he slid down onto the carpet and looked around the shadowy study. Almost immediately, he spotted a dark figure sprawled across the floor.

It was just his luck, or not, to find Athena in the room. You could barely see her face through the shadows, but he knew it was her. There was no mistaking her anymore, or that fact that she didn't seem to be breathing.

Artemis sprinted over to her and collapsed on his knees, turning her pale face towards him. He gulped and shook her gently, the emotions churning in his stomach making him want to vomit. They just _dumped _her here, didn't they? A beautiful, innocent young girl, wrongfully murdered, just simply rotting in an old study.

"A-A-Athena?" he stuttered.

She didn't move.

"Athena?" He whispered, his voice hoarse, and his throat clogging up.

Artemis didn't even give her a chance to reply before he shook Athena so violently her shoulders arched up against the wood floor. Her face was cold, with a tinge of blue, that had a deep contrast to the red crust matting her hair.

"Athena!"

Artemis shook her shoulders gently again. "You're not going to die, _are_ you, Athena? You _can't _die. I-I need you. Did you hear me? I need you!"

The mastermind quickly shushed himself at the sound of voices coming from the foyer, that were too far-off for him to become overly paranoid. He sighed.

"Wake up, please…..y-you _have _to wake up."

Artemis felt like crying now, his vision blurry, and his hands trembling. _Why _did she have to die? Athena _wasn't _supposed to be dead. He never even told her how much he _cared. _And now no matter what he told her now, she would never wake up.

He hastily relinquished his grip on her, burying his face deep in his hands. "They were right all along….You're dead, Athena. If you were alive, you'd listen to me, wouldn't you? And I'd kiss you."

Artemis paused and when she still didn't move, he sighed. "That's still a promise, if you're wondering. I was such a fool to hide my feelings from you. Death makes you realize the most horrendous things."

He scratched the side of his head, attempting to rub the fatigue off his face. It didn't work, and Artemis began to hear loud shouts coming from the foyer.

"That's my cue to leave," Artemis remarked dejectedly. "But I'll be back, and I will get Sool for you."

His eyes narrowed, and he clenched his fists so tightly his nails almost broke the seal of his skin. "He's going to pay for what he did."

Artemis stood slowly, watching her body with vast depression, blinking rapidly, his mind almost not able to comprehend what was happening. He stopped abruptly and bent over to kiss her cold cheek.

"I owe you this much," He told her, and walked out of the room.

----------------------------------------------

So, i'd say that was a moderately good, long chapter, wouldn't you? I'll see what i can do in the next chapter, which hopefully comes sooner than later. Anyways, I would just adore it if you please reviewed! I've noticed i've been getting less and less of those pesky little things. I hope it's not because my writing is getting worse or this story is going down hill. If it is, please tell me so i can give it a hard kick in the ass up! Thanks!

I figured I'd remind you to review, _just_ in care you forgot. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Heeeeyyyyy, guys.

It's been a shit of a long time and i know most of you have given up on me, but...but i decided to post my chapter anyway. I know I totally owe you the end of this and i feel really bad. It's just this summer has been crazy. I've been going all these places overseas and i still have all this stuff to do. I just give up on stuff so easily and i really wanna finish this b/c i think it will be good, but if its not, well, that would make a lot more sense. Anyways, this chapter kind of explains a lot of stuff, i don't know how miraculous it is...and it's kind of obvious, but whatever. okay, now that i'm rambling I'll apologize again for my lateness and the fact that this might totally suck, due to my insufferable writer's block. Okay, well, now you should probably get to reading!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------

Chapter 22:

Butler was greeted at the front door of the Woodbridge Mansion by the best Retrieval Squad at LEP. Too bad they were no match for their old nemisis. He was wearing the same mirrored sunglasses and the same big Saucer, just like the last time, only he was older. Butler didn't know it, but he was even up against some of the same elves he had met before.

One of these included Grub Kelp, a very fine young officer, scared out of his wits. Of course, his other colleagues couldn't see that in him, because he is the only known person to survive the 'Giant Mud Man' attack.

Butler wasn't a man of many words, so it was unlikely that he would even speak to Kelp. At least ten Neutrino's were being pointed in his general area, so he set to work. They all came at him at once, in a circle, but the bodyguard only had to duck, or rather jump, once or twice to dodge their blows. And by the time he landed his giant feet on the ground, they were already crumpled to the floor. He tested a few of his moves his sister, Juliet, taught him, and some of the officers were thrown a clear twenty feet across the foyer. There were a few yelps and cries for help, maybe even a few tears, but in a matter of moments the Retrieval Squad was reduced to one elf.

Grub was standing in the middle of the debris that had once been his fellow's officers arms. He didn't want to look scared, but even though his mirror you could see his fright. He gulped, praying the Mud Man would show him mercy, considering they had met before.

"Hey you."

Butler raised a quizzical eyebrow and grabbed the elf by his suit, hoisting him up to human level. His voice was familiar, and he had an inkling to who it might be. Of course, if it was Grub Kelp, that would only make him angrier. Boy, was that elf _annoying_.

"Where is Commander Ark Sool?"

"H-He's not _here_…" Grub replied.

"Is he coming?" The man asked again, his voice not angry, but its convincing tone as hard as steel.

"The Commander just gave us orders to watch over the prisoner and keep our other captive from escaping. He could be, but I don't know."

"_What _other captive?"

"The Mud Girl upstairs," Grub remarked, "I put her there myself."

The giant bodyguard became immediately alarmed, his giant fists tightening his grip on the officer. "That girl is _dead." _

"No she's not."

"She's not _dead?" _

"I would hope not," the elf began, "I thought I healed her."

Butler dropped him to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. "You _healed _her!"

Grub winced. "S-S-Sorry, I-I didn't mean to."

"No," he said quickly, "That's good. Why did you do it?"

"LEP isn't supposed to be killing Mud People. We're just supposed to be avoiding them. I don't know what she's done to hurt us, so I thought maybe I could heal her. She could be the person we need to cost Sool his job."

Butler furrowed his brow. "It seems like you've grown up, kid."

Grub puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips. "Yes, well, I do feel very manly right now."

"Don't push it."

He deflated himself. "At least I healed her….."

"How long ago?" Butler demanded.

"A few hours. I did it when I first dropped her off in the study upstairs. Just Sool's orders."

"But he thinks she's _dead,_ doesn't he?"

"Well, yeah," Grub muttered, "But I never liked him much anyway. Neither did Trouble. I wanted to get back at him for almost putting my brother in jail."

"Trouble is with Holly," Butler replied, "They should be here soon."

"But what about that…." He waved his hand in the air for emphasis, "That boy you look after? The vampire-ish one? It's been so many years, I-,"

"Artemis?"

"Yeah, him. Where is he?"

Butler glanced up the giant, marble staircase, his eyes drilling a hole through the walls. "Artemis should be upstairs, looking for Athena."

Grub cocked an eyebrow. "And that would be…..?"

"The dead girl."

"She's not dead."

"Artemis would have been down here hysterical if she were alive," The bodyguard protested, "And she would have woken up already."

"No, actually, she wouldn't," He said, "I'm not exactly fully charged. The next full moon is soon, but I barely have enough magic. All I did was give her enough energy to keep breathing and sew up that massive gash on her head. If anything, the girl's just in an irreversible coma."

Butler furrowed his brow. "So if she won't wake up, why did you heal her?"

"Somebody else can finish the job." Grub paused and glanced at his watch, "But whoever's gonna do it better hurry. My magic won't last forever."

"What if you magic runs out?" He asked.

"She'll die."

"Again?"

"She was never dead!"

Butler sighed and muttered to himself. "So Artemis was right….."

"Isn't he _supposed _to be smart or something?"

"He is very intelligent," The giant bodyguard snapped.

"Right, of course," Grub said quickly, "So where is he?"

"He should be making his way down here. So we can rescue Jonathon Woodbridge."

"I'm not actually supposed to let you do that."

His glare was enough to convince the elf that maybe he _should._

"O-O-Okay, never mind that. Go do whatever you want."

Butler dropped him onto the ground, tangling him in the pile of guns at his feet. "Good. I'm going to release him, while you wait for Artemis."

Grub stood perfectly straight and saluted to him. "Sir yes sir!"

Butler sighed. "Do me a favor, will you?"

"Anything you want Giant Mud Man. Just say the word."

"Okay, _stop_."

---------------------------------------

Holly and Trouble were flying high in the clouds on the surface, their mechanical wings brushing against each other as they surveyed the GPS in Trouble's hands.

Holly's head was shaking in disbelief as she shouted over the roaring winds shooting by them.

"That's impossible!"

Her friend tapped the screen and turned it over, checking the batteries. "It's impossible, but it's happening. The GPS isn't wrong."

"Maybe Athena put it on the wrong person," she suggested.

"There weren't too many people in that room," he protested, "I mean, how could she mix them up?"

"Could it have fallen off? Or maybe Sool found it, and he's luring us into a trap?"

Trouble looked back down on the criss-cross screen, and the tiny red approaching a familiar location. They had been expecting to follow Sool on a wild goose chase across random places of the world. Instead, he was leading them straight back to where they had started out: Woodbridge Manor.

"Why do you think he wants to go there?" Holly finally asked, after he didn't answer her first question.

" For Artemis, of course."

"If he's going after Artemis, we have to save him."

"But what about you?" Trouble asked, "It's risky. He wants you dead too."

"That's my job," She told him, as she tilted her wings down towards the grassy plains below them.

Trouble followed her and shouted after her. "So does that mean we're going to follow him?"

Holly pressed a button on her control pad, making her wings purr, as a nuclear shock was sent through them. Her eyes squinted against the wind as her speed increased.

"No, we're going to beat him there."

-----------------------------------------------

Trouble and Holly beat Sool to the Woodbridge Manor as planned. They were closer, and moving as fast as their little wings could take them. The two soared in through the back, just in case Butler failed in taking out the retrieval squad.

Holly landed on a low roof canopying the first story and her friend landed on a windowsill a story above her.

"This window is open," he said.

She drifted up beside him and they stowed their wings away together, trading them for Neutrinos. The room they entered in was dark, like most of the second story, and everything was eerily quiet. Holly led the way towards the ajar door, taking careful, gentle steps. She was about ten feet from the hallway when her feet faltered and she tripped on what seemed like a giant slab of marble. Holly laid on the ground, cursing angrily to herself, until someone tapped her on the back.

"Uh, Holly?"

She turned over and sat up on her elbows. "What?"

Trouble pointed the barrel of his gun at the figure she had tripped over, that didn't seem like it was moving.

Holly stared at it for a few moment, and realized that it _was. _She jumped up on her knees and rolled the person over, revealing a pale, emotionless face.

"It's _Athena_!"

She threw her gun down and put her fingers on her neck.

"She's alive," Trouble whispered, "I saw her breath."

Holly shook her head. "She's barely hanging on. _Barely_."

He sighed and bent down beside her. "There's nothing we can do. She's too far gone."

"I can't just not try," Holly insisted, "I have to do it for Artemis."

Trouble furrowed his brow. "Artemis?"

"He's in love with this girl," she mumbled, "It would be wrong if I didn't try and save her."

"So what do we do?"

Holly held out her palm. "Take my hand. We're both full, so together, we might be able to save her."

Trouble hesitantly took her hand. "This is dangerous. We could end up just killing her. Or even us."

"We have to try," She replied, "We have to."

Her friend nodded slowly and squeezed her finger, blue sparks flying out and running down her arm to the Mud Girl. They took their opposite hands and placed them on Athena, taking a deep breath and closing their eyes. The two spoke in unison.

"Heal."

---------------------------

surprise, surprise, eh? anyways, if it totally stunk, tell me so. Maybe your encouragement will make me a little better. okay, well, i still feel really bad about not writing. Again. The next one will be soon. I hope. And maybe even the end! are you glad it's finally come?


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys. I got chapter twenty-three here, the second to the last chapter! Its ridiculously long, but I guess it makes up for the short one last time. This is kind of the whatever climax of the story, although I don't know how it turned out, or how much I like it.

Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Artemis made his way to the grand marble foyer of the Woodbridge Manor utterly depressed. He wanted to cry and go hysterics and run home to his mother. But even then, that would not bring Athena back. Losing his father had been crippling to his emotions, but there had always been a hope that he had survived. With Athena, there was no hope. She was dead. Dead.

His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted his bodyguard and a little elf standing next to him. He approached the two slowly.

"Butler, you're supposed to be retrieving Jonathon Woodbridge."

"I couldn't open the doors," the bodyguard explained, "The code was impossible to crack," He turned to the elf beside him.

"Grub should know how to do it."

Artemis glanced at the little elf. "Did you spare him like you did the last time?"

"Some things never change."

"Except that you have a crazed LEP commander after you and there's no troll," Grub remarked.

"I'm not worried about Sool," Artemis replied coldly. "He is going to die."

"Ooh, why so vengeful, Mud Boy?"

Butler came to his defense. "Don't answer that question."

Grub furrowed his brow. "But I thought he was sad about-,"

"_Yes_," the bodyguard interrupted, through gritted teeth, "He is."

"But if I healed-,"

"_No_, you didn't."

"I did too!"

Artemis watched them in confusion. "Do I dare inquire as to why you two are fighting?"

"I think your bodyguard's crazy," the elf remarked, "Or maybe he suffers from short-term memory."

"Why is that?"

Before Grub could reply, Butler picked him up by his neck and squeezed. Artemis wasn't sure whether it was the elf's spine that cracked or his bodyguard's knuckles. Either way, he was left in the dark with the interrupted, grammatically incorrect sentences between the two. And he was pretty pissed off too.

"Would someone _please _tell me what's going on?"

Grub folded his arms over his chest. "I've been sworn to secrecy. By force."

"Butler," Artemis said sharply, "What does Mr. Kelp know that I don't?"

His bodyguard grimaced and dropped the corporal on the floor. He was never supposed to lie to his employer, but it was for the best. Right?

"I-,"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The three turned at the shrill female voice and the young mastermind had a fleeting hope that was Athena.

It wasn't.

Holly and Trouble came bounding down the spiral staircase; skidding to a stop in front of them. They were both armed with their Neutrinos and looked tense enough to pull more than a few muscles.

"What are you two doing here?" Artemis demanded, "You're supposed to be following Sool."

"We _are _following him," Holly snapped, "We just beat him here."

His face became solemn. "I suppose he has it out harder for me than I anticipated."

"It's not safe here," Trouble told them, "If Sool comes, we have no idea what he'll do."

"I know what I'm doing," Artemis remarked coldly, "And it doesn't involve running from the Commander."

"He's out to kill you," Butler protested, "I'm sorry, Artemis, but there will be another time for revenge."

"He doesn't _really_ need to get revenge!" Grub exclaimed shrilly, "The damn girl is-,"

Butler kicked him in the bum.

"Damn girl?" Artemis began with alarm, his heart leaping to his throat, "Are you talking about Athena?"

The elf stood up and glared at the giant Mud Man.

"No," he lied, quite obviously.

Artemis pursed his lips so tightly they matched his ghastly pale cheeks.

"It doesn't feel quaint, you know, being lied to. Would someone tell me what the _hell _is going on?"

His question was shouted to all of them. He hated himself for being so juvenile, but being mature had only led to his heart being broken. Artemis was angry at Sool, angry at his life and his decisions and most of all his feelings. He was _angry _that he was _angry. _Why did a stupid girl have to come into his life?

"Artemis," Butler said softly, "There isn't anything going on. We're just all-,"

An ear shattering boom came from the front door, interrupting him, and the splintered wood was blown straight through to the other side of the giant foyer. There were spoke and debris everywhere, but once the dust had settled, a short but mighty shadow stood before them. The five were standing in a shocked silence, their eyes bestowing the enemy in front of them. At least Ark knew how to make one helluva an entrance.

"Am I too late for the party?"

Artemis whirled around on his heel and clenched his jaw. "You're right on time, Sool. I was just planning my revenge."

Ark gave a loud laugh and stepped out of the shadows. Before another word was exchanged, he pulled out his Neutrino and pointed it straight at the mastermind.

Butler responded immediately, drawing his own weapon.

"What a coincidence, Fowl. I was just re-evaluating my plan, too."

"Oh really," He began coldly, surprised he wasn't deterred at the gun pointed at his face, "And what have you decided?"

Sool gave an evil smile, turning his attention to the ex-captain. "Holly Short is a hard one to get. But as I thought about it, I realized that I don't necessarily need her to be dead."

"So you think you can ruin what's left of my reputation?" Holly spat, interrupting him, "I'll never be arrested by LEP, or anyone else for that matter. I know you're a liar and a pig."

"Once I take care of Mr. Smart-Ass here, you might just change your mind," Sool informed her shortly. "I know how being responsible for people's death gets to you, captain. Root's death still haunting you, perhaps?"

Holly gripped her gun so tightly her knuckles cracked, echoing through the edgy, overwrought room. She pointed the barrel across the shining marble, right in the middle of the Commander's chest.

"I can redeem myself."

"I don't think you understand," Sool told her, then turned to Butler, his Neutrino still aimed forward. "I have the giant Mud Man here to worry about. No one has faster reflexes than him. Unfortunately, by the time he shoots his weapon, I will have pulled the trigger. And right now, it's pointed at your weakest link."

Butler expression was livid, set in stone by his determination. "Artemis should have plenty of time to pull away."

"Are you willing to take that chance?"

"That's a pretty risky move," Artemis remarked, "You're assuming they want me alive more than they want you dead."

"Are you saying I'm wrong?"

"Are you willing to take that chance?"

Sool laughed. "Oh, little Mud Boy is turning the tables, eh? Too bad I've done my homework. Did Athena's death make you forget yours?"

Artemis clenched his jaw and it looked as though he might break his teeth. He took a deep breath to regain his composure. "I will get you for killing her, Sool. If it's the last thing I do."

He shook his head sadly. "Now, how happy do you think Athena would be to hear that?"

"I'd be just fucking giddy, Ark."

The whole room froze at the sound of the voice and everyone's attention turned to the top of the staircase, where there was a tall shadow standing with it's hands on it's hips.

Now she _really_ knew how to make an entrance.

Athena slid down on the wood banister and landed on her bare feet. Her hair was a matted mess on the top of her head and all she had on was her bloody white dress shirt and suit pants. That and she looked ready to slaughter someone.

Artemis, on the other hand, felt like he had already been shot by Sool's Neutrino. He didn't think he had ever been more surprised in his entire _life. _Nor even happier. It was rather obvious to him what happened, seeing he was a genius and all. But damn, didn't it suddenly feel nice to have some emotions?

"See?" A shrill voice exclaimed, breaking the tense silence of the room.

_"See_?" Grub repeated, "I told you. _I told you _she was alive! Take that, you giant Mud Man!"

Ark's face looked exactly liked Athena's: hell-bent and severely pissed off.

"_You!_You bastard little corporal! You _healed _her!"

"You locked up my brother!" Grub barked back.

"Not so many loyal followers as you thought, eh?" Athena interjected.

She took a few steps forward, but stopped once Sool cocked his gun, and suddenly, the room was thick with silent panic and suspense. Athena pulled a small handgun and pointed it at her enemy.

"I seriously would put your gun down right now, Ark."

He gave a wicked smile. "You always seem to know just how to change the game, don't you Woodbridge? You come in and screw everything up."

"I'm not screwing up," Athena said defensively. "Not this time."

"So who would you prefer me to kill then?" He pivoted the gun between two of the people in the room. "Holly or your dearly beloved?"

"You."

Ark reached into his pocket, pressing more anticipation in the room. No one moved, until a bomb recognition rumbled silently through the room. He had a small folder in his hand.

"Forgetting something, Athena?"

She put her other hand on her firearm. "I'm not playing games with you anymore, Sool. I want that file."

"You want the file and Holly and Fowl?" He asked in surprised, "Don't you think that's a _little _greedy?"

"Don't you think you're just a little _crazy_?" Holly demanded, "Enough with this, Sool. You're as good as dead."

Sool's battery was already fired up and the tip glowed a bright orange. "You know as well as anyone that's it's impossible to dodge a shot like this. Full surge. Not to mention Fowl moves like a turtle."

Butler looked ten feet away from him, where Artemis was standing. Everyone had spread out around Sool, so he couldn't escape, or pull anything funny from behind him. There was only one problem.

Every man was for himself.

Butler told Artemis that he been too old for this. He _told _him. It would be hard to block a shot from such a long distance. It would be impossible.

"What would you really accomplish by killing me?" Artemis asked coolly, "If I'm willing to get shot, then you'll be dead yourself in a matter of seconds."

"You're not willing to get shot," Sool spat, "You're a greedy, love-sick kid."

"Shoot him," Artemis ordered his bodyguard.

Athena was the one to protest. "No, you can't! Sool might destroy the file."

"Oh, trust me," the commander assured them, "I will." He pressed down hard on the corner of the paper, summoning a small flame, that flickered with desperation from Athena's eyes. One of Foaly's little experiments from Section Eight, obviously not being used for the greatest purposes.

"There are other ways to get the file," Artemis told her angrily, "Right now we need Sool dead."

"I have to have it, Fowl!" She snapped back.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Holly remarked exasperatedly, "You're supposed to be on _our _side."

"I am," She insisted, "But that file is the most important thing to me now!"

"What about Artemis?" She demanded.

"I care about him, but that file…." Athena looked down at the marble floor, her own reflection scaring her. She felt like crying hysterically and screaming and throwing a fit, so maybe than her mother could come back and comfort her and she could get what she wanted. Artemis and his little friends had been screwing her over since the day they met. Now it was her turn.

She wheeled around and pointed her gun at Artemis.

"I'm sorry, Artemis, but I need that file."

"Don't you _dare!__" _Holly shouted.

Artemis felt like someone had run over his heart with a monster truck. He stared at her with his hurt, innocent eyes. His face was completely shattered.

"You….You would shoot me?"

"As long as Sool gave me the file."

Ark seemed infinitely happy. "You can have it Mud Girl."

"Can you trust me?" She asked, her face emotionless.

"No, you prick," he replied, "I wouldn't take my Neutrino off him for nothing."

"But you will give me the file."

"After the Mud Boy is dead."

Athena cocked her gun and aimed directly at his forehead. Her eyes were narrowed, her stance still and tense. "Just say the word."

"Athena…." Artemis began weakly.

"Why?"

"You've been screwing me over since the day we met," She told him, "You lied and you cheated and I still protected you. You _promised _I would get that file. But now all you're doing is standing there, being a completely idiot, letting your friends sacrifice themselves for you."

"You ruined my plan," Artemis protested, "I thought you were dead."

"Was that always part of the plan, then?" Athena snapped, "Did you _want _me dead?"

"Of course not!"

"Why, Fowl? So you could use me again?"

"I…I care about you," He admitted.

"Oh, bull shit!" She exclaimed shrilly. "You only said that so you could get me on your side. You're a heartless liar!"

"No! No!" Artemis insisted, "I _do _care. I _do. _I never lied to you, Athena. And I never will."

"It's too late for that, Arts," She said.

"Athena, I….." He looked into her eyes, reflecting a stubbornness and ignorance that matched his. There was nothing that could change her mind. Absolutely nothing.

"You're making a mistake," the mastermind finally said.

"I don't make mistakes," Athena snapped.

"One of us is wrong here," Artemis protested, "And I promise you, it's not me."

"How could this be a mistake?" She asked, "I'll get that file. Sool trusts me."

"But can _you _trust him?"

Athena set her mouth in a determined slash. "You think I would know if I was being physiologically coaxed out of something. I maybe a girl, but I'm not an idiot."

He held his hands up in defeat. "Fine then. Make the biggest mistake of your life. Your mother is dead anyway, what difference does it make who killed her?"

Athena's eyes flickered around for a moment, straight to Butler.

"You take that back, Fowl. Before I cut your precious time short."

"That sounds like a fabulous idea," Sool interjected, "Get to it."

Holly charged up her own gun. "_Don't _even think about it, Mud Girl."

Athena seemed genuinely frightened by the elf's threat, but she hastily turned back around. Her eyes were emotionless, like the blank marble walls behind her. She slid her finger over the trigger and gulped.

"I won't make the same mistake twice, Artemis. I'm sorry. I have to kill you."

Artemis didn't reply, but instead just hung his head and looked down at his weak knees. He wanted it to be quick and painless. And he wanted it to be someone else shooting else. _Anyone _else. _Anyone _who wasn't such a weight on his heart.

"Goodbye, Arts."

No one was really sure how many shots went off at that moment. Maybe three or four, or one, that just made a really loud echoing through the high arching ceiling of the foyer. Whether it was Athena that shot Artemis, Holly that shot her, Butler or Trouble that fired at Sool or Grub who just wanted to get in on the action.

A combination of Mud bullets and nuclear pulses buzzed through the air, smashing into the walls and sending the dust that settled on the ground shooting upward. Artemis had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and felt something graze by his ear. He tumbled to the ground and heard something collapse in front of him.

There was complete and utter silence after the milliseconds of gunfire. Everyone was checking themselves, settling themselves down, except one person.

Commander Ark Sool was lying in a pool of his own blood, crumpled beside a small, dying fire and a pile of black ashes. His eyes were wide open, staring up at the crystal chandelier above him.

Athena was practically having a heart attack beside him, her hand clutching her chest, bent over her own knees. Her gun had dropped to the ground from her trembling hand, much like Holly's.

The ex-captain looked around wearily. She hadn't fired her gun, just like Sool had planned. Holly had lunged forward to interfere with Athena's shot to save none other than the ungrateful Mud Boy, only to find it already off-target. She was slightly confused at the sight before her, but it was washed out by an ocean of happiness.

Trouble had rushed over to Sool's body, putting his fingers on his neck and shaking his head in disbelief.

"He's….dead."

Holly knelt down beside him in the ashes beside his body.

"But, how?"

She looked down at the wound and saw his shirt blown to pieces. Whatever killed him, wasn't fairy, but one big-ass Mud gun. Her eyes flickered up to Butler.

"You?"

The bodyguard nodded and holstered his Big Saucer. "I hope everything went according to plan."

Athena spoke for the first time, her voice quivering. "It did. Thank you, Butler."

Holly dove for her gun on the floor and pointed it at the girl. "_You!_Did you kill Artemis?"

"No," the boy spoke up, "I-I'm okay."

"But….but….but you _shot _at him!" Trouble exclaimed, "How-,"

"I missed," Athena cut in, "I was planning it all along. Butler knew and he trusted me."

"How long has this been going on?" Trouble asked.

"I thought on my feet," Athena replied bitterly, "Unfortunately, I could only find one loyal helper."

"_I_ believed what you said to me," Artemis said slowly, "I thought you….you used me."

She glared at him. "Doesn't feel good, does it?"

"I thought you were dead."

"You can thank Trouble and Holly," Athena remarked.

"Me _too_!" Grub whined.

She rolled her eyes. "They _all_ healed me. Just in time."

"I didn't think you'd wake up for days," Holly observed, "We were going to come back for you, after we got Artemis out of here."

"I knew Artemis wouldn't want to leave without a fight," Athena replied, "I figured that if I could convince Sool I was on his side again; he would let me kill Artemis."

Artemis furrowed his brow. "But you didn't…..?"

"Of course not. I….I…I told you I would never hurt you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but…" He sighed, "I didn't believe you. I apologize. It seems…It seems my bodyguard knows you better than I do."

"It was a gut feeling," Butler said stiffly, "They're rarely wrong, you know."

Artemis looked down in defeat. "I should have known."

"You played into the act well," Athena told him, "It really helped."

"It hurt."

"I'm sorry, Artemis. I didn't have a choice."

Holly's communicator cut off their heart-felt conversation and she hesitantly opened the connection. For the first time ever, she sighed with relief at the sight of an eccentric centaur.

"Foaly! I'm so glad to see you."

"Well-," He stopped and he shook his head.

"Wait-you're _glad _to see me? Oh my god. Did Sool _brainwash _you?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "No. I don't think he'll be doing much of anything anymore."

"Why not?"

She turned the camera turned the motionless body of his former commander.

Foaly, for the first time ever as, was completely speechless. His hairy jaw was hanging down to his keyboard.

"He's…..dead?"

"That's exactly what I said," Holly replied, "And yes, he is."

"Well, uh…. He said, "You did it!"

"Don't thank me. Thank Butler."

"_Butler_?" Foaly began in disbelief, "I thought Artemis hated him. And you! Why didn't you shoot him?"

"I was too busy being played by Arty's girlfriend. It was her ploy."

He was speechless once again, and found it was getting old in a hurry. "His _girlfriend_? You mean, _Athena_? Isn't she _dead_? I saw her_ die_, Holly. She's _dead. _I saw her _die. _How-,"

"She's alive."

"I saw her _die._"

"I heard, Foaly," She replied hastily, "But Grub healed her, and then Trouble and I finished up. She had the willpower and we found a way."

Foaly's brain was putting itself in overdrive. He massaged his temple, his eyes scrunched up in concentration.

"Nobody else is dead, are they? I mean, did Arty and the Mud Girl pull a Romeo and Juliet? Did they kiss? Did you get it on tape?"

"They're alive and….." Holly paused and looked at the pitiful teenagers, who both looked pale enough to melt off the face of the Earth. "They're alive. That's pretty much it."

"Alright, so you've got a dead body at the Woodbridge place. What happens next?"

"We get arrested," Holly mumbled, sweeping her hand across the scene in front of her. "How are we supposed to explain _this_?"

"You'd better explain something quick," Foaly remarked, moving out of the screen to consult another one of his monitors. "I think the entire LEP Retrieval Squad is coming your way."

He paused, but then quickly recovered.

"Oh and I think the entire Tribunal will be arriving shortly as well. Minus Sool of course, because he's dead. But at least he's still present. Sort of. In a spiritual kind of a way."

She sighed. "And how do you suggest we explain this to them? We shot the Commander of LEP because we don't _like _him?"

"He tried to kill you," Foaly protested, "A civilian! And an innocent Mud Boy. Well, semi-innocent. It would be impossible to find you guilty."

"But what about Butler and Athena?" Holly asked.

"I think LEP would be punishing _themselves_ if they tried to take on Butler," The centaur pointed out, "And as for Athena, she can accept the consequences of her actions. Anyways, I thought we didn't like her."

"I was weary," Holly admitted. "She kidnapped me and helped Ark. But she scarified a lot for us, sometimes I think more than I would myself. She deserves to be free. And she deserves Artemis, too. But I'm no Cupid."

Foaly snickered. "Thank God for that."

His face sobered quickly, but not enough to show his confusion and amusement for the situation they were about to be in. "LEP's closing in on you, Holly dearest. Have fun with that story of yours, and if anyone asks, I had absolutely, _positively _nothing to do with this."

"Really, Foaly? Are you going to desert us like that?"

"Absolutely nothing," Foaly repeated, and terminated the connected.

Holly sighed and stowed away her communicator.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"We all heard Foaly," Trouble told her, "And I'm more than willing to vouch for all of you. I'm a Major, you know."

"Thank you, but that won't be enough," Holly replied, "We need concrete proof that Sool was crooked. Athena, do you……" Her voice trailed off at the sight of the girl sitting beside the pile of ashes beside Sool's lifeless body. In the event of the Commander's death, the ever-omniscient file had destroyed itself. Athena couldn't have been more struck with misery.

Holly bit down on her lip, then looked up towards Artemis, who still seemed to be in a daze after narrowly missing a bullet. The ex-captain motioned to him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

He shook his head. "I don't….know. I'm very….My emotions are extremely…."

"Just admit it, Fowl, you're _confused._"

Artemis rubbed his temple with two of his fingers, sighing deeply. "I'll condemn myself to that only to say this: Woman are the most complicated creatures it has ever been my _dis_-pleasure to come in contact with."

"What do you mean?" Holly asked, holding back her laugher.

"Well….well…." He groaned, "One minute, Athena is dead, the next she's alive…a-and then she loves me and then she tries to _kill _me! Worst of all, _now _I can't even comfort her! It's my fault that file burned up."

"How is it your fault?"

"She had to sacrifice that for _me_," Artemis insisted, "If I would have never shown her my true feelings then-,"

"Oh stop being so melodramatic," Holly cut in, "What happened, happened. And just because you aren't on top of this and aren't the condescending ruler doesn't mean it's your fault. Now you know how some of _us_ feel."

"But Athena-,"

"Is crying her eyes out right now," She finished firmly, "And _you_ are standing her, for some reason _beyond _me, instead of talking to her. Explain that, you mastermind."

"I don't console people," Artemis remarked, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Okay, than don't console her," Holly replied, "Just tell her how you really feel."

"About what?"

"About anything; everything! Just go talk. Please Artemis, before LEP comes and carts her off and she forgets you for the rest of her life."

Artemis had thought about that. He had thought about that long and hard.

"What's the point of making a fool of myself if she'll merely forget about it?"

"You've got nothing to lose."

-------------------------------------------------

Athena was obviously not in the greatest of moods. Not that she was ever delirious with joy, but at this particular moment, she was rather pissed off.

She knew of all people, that she should be angry at Artemis the most. But how could you be angry at someone who you were completely lovesick with? She should want to _kill _that arrogant little European idiot. Hadn't he _used _her and cost her the _only _thing she wanted from them? He wasn't even _thanking _her for saving his life. If Artemis was going to be so haughty about being polite, than maybehe didn't _deserve _her genius. But no, all this time he had to swoon her into thinking he _cared _about her and he never _lied _to her.

Maybe there was some truth in what she said to him.

Speaking of the devil, none other than the mastermind himself sat down beside her hesitantly, curling his knees up to his chest like she and resting his chin on top of them.

"Er…..Hi, Athena."

She glared at him. "What do you want, Artemis? Obviously I'm not in the mood for small talk."

He sighed. "I came to apologize to you. I know it's my fault that Sool destroyed the file. I promised you I would get it to you, but I didn't."

Athena had tears pouring down her face and she tried to hide them with her hands. "Do you really think an apology is going to accomplish anything?"

"I was hoping it might make you feel better."

"I would feel better if I had that file!" She snapped abruptly.

Artemis was put-out by her stubbornness. "So why didn't you shoot me then? Obviously you care more about the file than you do me. If I were dead, you would have it in your hands right now."

"You're a human being, Artemis," Athena remarked, "I'm not like you. I have feelings and morals. Putting something like my mother's killer over you would be….wrong."

"So you didn't do it because you care about me?"

"I don't….." She sighed and buried her face deeper into her hands. "I don't know. Well, I mean….I do know, but I….I'm afraid of getting hurt."

"I would never hurt you. I-,"

"You have clue how you hurt me," Athena interrupted tersely, "You don't know about feelings, or about love. All you know about is science and art and math. You don't know how to keep me safe from your feelings."

"Why would you need to hide from how _I_ feel?" Artemis asked.

"Because not even _you _know how you feel," She replied, "How can I be sure you care about me like you say? You don't act like it."

"B-But I do," he insisted.

Athena shook her head sadly. "I can't just trust your word. Why can't you show me you care?"

"I don't know how."

"You can't not know how," She told him, her voice rising, "It's whatever your heart wants to do. But you…..you let your logic get in the way of everything."

Artemis couldn't retort. He knew it was true. Everything in his life was like a slab of gray marble. Emotionless, neat and cold. There was no uncertainty. Everything was just the way it was supposed to be.

"What's wrong with that?" He finally asked.

"Nothing," Athena admitted, "Except people like me can't be anywhere in your life. I don't fit. I'm how can you not be?" Artemis demanded, "I don't want to admit this, you know….frankly, I don't even know if it's true, but you are just as….just as intelligent as I. It's just you're a…a girl. What difference does it make?"

Athena had to think a while before she replied, her face lifted up slightly to glance over at him, to see the desperation he had for the truth, and how much she confused him.

"I try to be cold, Artemis, because than I won't get hurt. But it doesn't work for me. I can't do it. You're humble for calling me as smart as you, but we're on different levels. I have feelings for things, whether they be right or wrong. I stole money, I blackmailed people, I worked for Sool, but I did it with a passion."

Artemis furrowed his brow. "What about me, then? I do things for a passion. I met you, came to your manor, because I wanted to save Holly. The person you're describing me as is who I _used _to be. I have a family now and friends, that I…I care about."

"So why don't you show me any of that?"

He sighed. "I-,"

Athena didn't want him to reply. "You don't show it to me because you don't want to, Fowl. You don't want to care about me, or comfort me. Maybe you think that because I'm the first girl you ever met. Maybe you thought I was pretty and smart and just like you. But…but…." Her voice faded into her tears and she brushed her fingers across the pile of ashes in front of her, spilling them over the cold, smooth surface below them.

"Can we save this for another day? I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Artemis didn't quite know what made him decide to hug her. It had made her feel better before, but then again, she had never given him any explanation why. She was trying to tell him his _own_ feelings, but Artemis already knew how he felt. He genuinely, indisputably, cared 100 about Athena and yet….he didn't know what to do about it.

He scooted forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his nose into her matted hair. "I won't talk to you anymore, but I'm not leaving you."

Athena didn't seemed surprised by what he did, which rather puzzled him, but she slid her arms around his waist anyway, resting her tired head against his neck and letting her tears trickle down her blotchy face. He sat with her like for that for what seemed like ten blissful seconds before there came a knock at the door that had been recently blown.

A flood of LEPrecon officers stormed into the Woodbridge Manor, cocking their guns and surrounding the scene before them. Some of them were fellow officers Holly and Trouble knew, and almost immediately the shouting of orders ceased, at the sight of a small body crumpled in the middle of the foyer.

Athena seemed to know what was going on even with her eyes closed. She clung tighter to Artemis's waist and buried her head in his chest. "I had a feeling this would be coming."

Holly looked around in alarm at the multitude of armed elves surrounding them. Trouble was next to her, his face a mask of anguish.

"We can….explain," He said slowly.

One of Trouble's fellow majors was at the head of the group. He held up his hand. "There's no need."

His eyes flickered around the room and stopped on Athena, who had since turned to face them. The elf's expression was angry, furious actually, and his hard voice quivered as he spoke.

"Before he came to the surface, Commander Ark Sool informed us of the hostage situation, heavily dealing with one particular Mud Person. This person is solely responsible for the death of our good commander."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Athena Woodbridge, you are under arrest."

-----------------------------------

Okay so that was the end of like the longest chapter ever. Eleven pages on Word I think. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't know how well the plot was executed or whatever….but, whatever. Review and tell me what you think ,it'd be extra, extra helpful for this chapter. The last chapter is next and maybe an epilogue. Hope you guys liked it!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! I know it's been a little while but this isn't a very exciting chapter even though it is the very last one! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Artemis was shell shocked by the Major's announcement. Had Sool been _framing _Athena the entire time? Did LEP _really _think they could arrest a Mud Person? Or would they just wipe her memory, and then she would forget him forever…….

Holly seemed just as perplexed at the major's claim and gave a loud snort. "What exactly do you think happened here?"

"Commander Sool is dead," Major Broderick Jones snapped, "And somebody's responsible. We know that Athena Woodbridge was in contact with him before his death. She was blackmailing him."

She laughed heartily. "No, I'm sorry to say that you're wrong. He was blackmailing _her. _To kidnap _me._"

"I don't see you locked up in a cell. Actually, you seem to be in association with the girl."

"So what if I am? Things changed. I've been after Sool the day I quit. He's crooked and never deserved to be Commander."

"Your opinions don't matter much in this situation, _Miss _Short," The major seethed.

"Now will someone _please _seize the Mud Girl? And feel free to use force. She won't remember this anyway."

Artemis felt a wave of shock shoot through him and he clutched Athena tightly to him.

"What do you think you're doing, Arts?" She asked, struggling in his grasp.

"I won't let them take you. They're going to mind wipe you."

"Yes, I know."

He looked down at her. "You do?"

She nodded and turned towards the giant mob of LEPrecon officers, smiling impishly.

"I don't know what kind of fool you think I am, _major, _but I can tell you that Sool's death was completely justified."

"Since when did murder become _justified_?"

"Since Sool became a criminal. A lowly, good-for-nothing pig. You may not think it, but all the officers standing behind you, working for that same man….they think so."

He looked around resolutely for a few moments, until his face fell in composed shock. 98 of the entire Retrieval Squad was nodding, _agreeing _with what she was saying.

Trouble stood up for her as well. "You know plenty well that Sool played a questionable game, Jones. I for one am glad to see him gone."

"Treason on your part," He retorted, "This was murder. Someone has to pay and as far as I'm concerned, it's Athena Woodbridge."

Athena gave a wicked smile. "Unless, you had proof against the contrary."

Jones raised his eyebrow. "Are you suggesting you have evidence to pin this on someone else?"

"I have evidence to prove Sool was a dirty crook."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Then please present this so-called evidence. Your time remembering this will be short."

She narrowed her eyes. "I have a feeling some of your men found the vault under my stairs. No doubt they also found a man and in his pocket a disc. Have my darling Foaly put said disc in one of your fancy DVD players. Then maybe your brain will re-attach itself to your spine."

Jones turned to his squad, his foot tapping impatiently against the marble floor.

"Well? Does anyone have this disk?"

A ripple of recognition awoke the crowd and a small regiment paced forward, presenting the major with none other than a disk, found after searching through the petrified Jonathon Woodbridge's pockets.

"A thief but not a liar," Athena remarked, as she watched Jones quietly fuming.

The major ripped out his helmet and tapped the communicator.

"Foaly!" He barked.

A nasally voice echoed through the crowded room, reaching their ears with a sigh of relief.

"Sir yes sir, what can I do for you, sir?"

He waved the disk angrily in front of the helmet's visor. "I want you to play this and play it _right now. _Double, no _triple _check for any foul play."

Foaly looked at the Mud invention quizzically, and then swiveled his camera to the other side of the room, where his fellow comrades were standing.

"What's going on?"

"I didn't ask to play twenty questions!" Jones exclaimed, "Just do it!"

"Let me take a wild guess and say that you were Sool's favorite," Holly muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I honor my Commander."

"You kiss ass more like it," Athena countered.

Jones was ready to snap back, but Foaly interrupted from the intercom in his annoyingly cheery voice.

"I've got it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Then show it to me."

The major watched from his helmet as a section of surveillance tape played from Section Eight, in which Sool had his gun seemingly pointed at a young Mud Girl's head, and in turn pulling the trigger and shooting her to the ground. Jones's face was a mask of anguish.

Athena put on hand on her hip. "In case you've gone blind over the past few moments, that's a tape of me. Getting _shot _and almost _killed _by your precious Commander Ark Sool. Any questions?"

"This has to be a fake!" He sputtered, "There's no way-,"

"Oh, put a sock in it," Holly spat, "You're stumped. Sool was crooked. If anything, this was self defense."

"There is no way this is real," The major insisted hotly.

"We'll let the Tribunal decide that," Trouble said coldly.

Jones threw his helmet to the ground, breaking the screen and sending parts scattering across the floor. "I have no doubt they will decide in my favor. _I'm_ not a backstabbing, truant major, that's for sure."

"Of course not," Athena replied coolly, in mock astonishment, "_You're_ the prejudice asshole of a major, in case you forgot."

The elf glared at her malevolently, his hands crossed over his puffed out chest. "Yet you're still the Mud Girl. It's much too sad you won't remember your clever little comebacks."

"She's not going to have her memory erased!" Artemis shouted angrily.

Jones smirked as the doors behind them began to open. The council was waltzing into the room, their faces not at all pleased. They seemed even more aggravated at the sight of not one, but _three _Mud People, all of whom had caused the People a hell a lot of trouble for a the past few years.

Athena didn't show it, but deep down inside, past the barricades surrounding her emotions and into her heart, she knew that something was going to turn out bad. Whether it be they all forget their precious memories, or just herself, and Artemis be heartbroken, as much as he vehemently protested against his feelings.

Artemis, being the mastermind that he was, saw the situation in an instant. He immediately pulled her closer to him, holding on tight and not even caring that all of this touching made his silk tie crooked.

"They can't possibly….possibly….Athena, I….." He wanted to curse himself for being so grammatically incorrect, but she just looked up at him and sighed.

"You knew this was coming. Maybe it's best if I do get my memory erased. What I did…."

"But you're the one that helped us bring-,"

Athena pushed away from him and turned her back. "Arts, I want to talk to you after I know for sure that I'm going to get my memory erased."

"If you're saying something in such reserve, you'll never mean it for real," He protested.

"Oh, so is that the reason _you've _never said anything to me?"

Artemis cleared his throat, his gaze trailing down to the ground. "Well….."

Athena looked slightly irritated, but hid it, and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"I have to go."

"What are you going to say the Tribunal?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I've always been a good ass-kisser when the time called. But, then again, these guys aren't exactly human."

Artemis furrowed his brow, planning to offer his physiological opinion. "You should-,"

Athena cut in. "Just nod and wish me good luck, Arts. You could kiss me too if you wanted to, but then you'd be spreading germs everywhere and-,"

His face was burning all matter of the deepest colors of red and he hastily stuck out his hand to shush her. He clenched his jaw tightly and waited patiently for her to explode.

She raised her eyebrow and sighed, taking her hand in his with one firm pump.

"Nice, Arts."

And then she walked away without another word.

----------------------

It was hard even for Artemis to decipher what exactly Athena was going to say to the Tribunal. She had led them to the compartment under the stairs, extracting her father and blocking all the cameras from the inside. The giant mob of LEP officers had since dispersed, on Trouble's orders, except for a few stragglers looking for juicy gossip to spread back at the Police Plaza. Artemis was sitting on the marble stairs, resting his elbows on his knees.

Butler had insisted that he patrol the manor, just to make sure Sool hadn't planned any dirty tricks upon his death. He also knew he wasn't any good at inspirational speeches, so he figured he would leave the hormonally raged teenager to the only girl left in the house.

Holly was hardly worried about Artemis's trivial girl problems. Sool was _gone. _She felt _redeemed _and _settled. _Another major would be named in his place and just_ maybe _she could get her dream job back. Things could be normal again. Well, normal for her anyway.

She sat beside Artemis after her mental celebration and put her hand on his back.

"Girls can be so complicated sometimes, can't they?"

"I don't think she likes me."

Artemis looked over at her, his palms cupped on his face.

"Do you think she likes me?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "I think you're an idiot. Of _course _she likes you. I don't know exactly _why, _but she does."

"But she was…..she wasn't….." He buried his face in his hands, "These accursed fragments will be the death of me."

Holly raised her eyebrow. "You do realize that Sool burned that file when he died, don't you?"

"Well, yes."

"And you do realize that was pretty much why Athena got into this mess in the first place?"

"I…..I knew that," He insisted, "But things got a-and I thought…"

"Well what you thought obviously isn't in sync with what you're doing. I mean, come on, a _handshake?_ Don't you think you could have consoled her a little better since her life dream is dead and all? What kind of person-,"

"I'm sorry if I was uncomfortable with her definition of a farewell," Artemis interrupted tersely.

"And what exactly _was _her definition?"

He lowered his head down so his voice was a quivering whisper.

"She wanted me to kiss her."

Holly rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Wow. Big surprise there. She's only been hinting at that for like….._ever_."

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Don't you think that maybe, just _maybe, _she likes you more than just a little? I mean, hasn't it been blatantly obvious to you?"

He ground his teeth together. "I'm sorry, I didn't know there was some kind of female _code_ I was supposed to be aware of."

Holly buried one of her hands in her face. "You are so hopeless. I mean, really, really, hopeless."

"I don't know what she wants from me!" Artemis cried exasperatedly, "I c-can't….I don't know….I just don't….."

"You do know," Holly replied softly, "You're just ignoring it because you're afraid of getting hurt."

"That's not-,"

"What if she gets her memory erased, Fowl? What if she totally forgets who you are and how she feels about you?"

"I don't want to think about that," He muttered.

"Aren't you afraid it's going to happen though? Don't you want her to remember you?"

"I….Yes, I suppose. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. She does live half way across the world. A-And….."

"I live thousands of feet underground," Holly countered, "And you always seem to find a way to drag _me _to the surface."

Artemis furrowed his brow. "So what you're saying is…..Athena and I…..we could work?"

"You could work."

"But what if-,"

"I've heard enough buts from you," She interrupted, "Especially considering you're lacking in a physical one. Which adds more to the contrary that Athena _shouldn't_ like you. But she does…..very, very, very much. And you do too, very, very, very,-,"

"I think two 'very's will suffice," Artemis remarked, blushing slightly.

"Fine, two 'very's. But you still like her."

"So then what do I say?"

Holly couldn't help but smile, looking up at his utterly worried face. "You're best bet is to tell her how you feel. And stop acting like a confused idiot."

He scowled slightly. "I resent the latter."

"But you _are _acting like a confused idiot. This is all common sense. You like Athena, Athena likes you back. You guys get together, be happy, get married and….. and I'll let Butler explain the rest."

"And you're sure it's going to turn out like that?"

"I'm not physic, so I don't know. Athena could keel off in the next year."

His dormant expression shattered. "Keel off? Do you mean-,"

Holly rolled her eyes and laughed. "It was a joke, Artemis. She's not going to die."

"This is not the time for jokes," He said sternly, "This is my future we're talking about."

"Fine then," She replied stiffly, "Ignore my advice. I'm just a girl, you know. Wouldn't know _anything _about someone of my own gender. Why not just leave it all up to Captain Romance, Artemis Fowl? You're doing a helluva job swooning her with that good old _handshake_!"

"She didn't seem that mad," He grumbled.

The elf raised her eyebrow. "Except for the whole thing about glaring daggers at you, right?"

Artemis looked off to the side of the opposite marble staircase, his mind a confused jumble of giant knots, that seemed to making themselves tighter every time he tried to concentrate.

"I don't know what I see in her anyway. She's American. She curses. She's not that pretty either. I don't think…."

Holly stood up at his abrupt change of thought, shaking her head sadly. She turned to him and clamped her hands on his shoulder.

"Well then try to think already, will you? I know you haven't used your real brain in a while, but I'm really tired of being your mother. Just do whatever you think you should."

"But what if she gets angry at me? O-Or…." He shuddered at the thought, "What if she starts crying again?"

Holly let go of him and stepped back. "Then duck for cover, Mud Boy. Because you just pissed off something a lot worse than a troll."

"And who would that be?"

"A girl."

------------------------------------------

And so, with no one to give him proper advice on the opposite sex, Artemis was stuck back on the marble staircase, tearing at his insides with anxiety and his biggest dread of all, confusion.

It was not like him to not know the answer to a question. To not know _exactly _what he was supposed to do, exactly when he should do it. It's not like he hadn't thought about it for the past _two hours _and replayed the horrifying scenarios over and over in his head. He didn't even know what he wanted from Athena. Holly spoke to him like they would be…would be a….

A _couple._

Artemis shuddered at the thought, because as confused as he was, he knew how complicated such things as relationships could be. He knew how they got in the way, just like they had with Sool. If Athena had had no feelings towards him, he would be dead now, and Athena would be out killing her mother's murderer instead. But she wasn't, and instead she was paying for her mistake, just like Artemis feared one day he would pay for his.

His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of a heavy door being swung open, and the quiet murmur of conversations abruptly stopping. Artemis glanced up just in time to see the Tribunal float through the room, Athena trailing behind them. Her face was expressionless, not showing elation or anger. She didn't look at him once.

Holly, Trouble, Grub and Butler were all approached by the elves, and they began speaking. Artemis was geared to listen, but his attention was averted elsewhere. Athena was walking towards him. She sat down beside him and gave a weak smile.

"Hey, Arts."

He tried to avoid her gaze by looking down at his shoes that were scuffing across the smooth marble floor. "Uh….uh, hi?"

Athena furrowed her brow. "Are you okay?"

Artemis shook his head violently. "Yes, I'm…I'm fine. How did….I mean, what happened with….?"

She leaned back and sighed. "It's all okay. They weren't happy about what I did, but they were thankful that they had proof of who Sool really was. I told them everything….even about the file."

"How you get that proof, Athena?" He asked curiously, "Foaly usually does not give out such things, or make them easily accessible. And I thought you were…."

"Dead?" She suggested, "I know. But that disc I gave Jones was blank."

Artemis looked over at her quizzically. "Blank?"

"Well, yeah, I figured that evidence from Foaly would be more convincing than anything from my conversations with him."

"So you……you sent Foaly a blank disc and he rolled the surveillance tapes."

"Couldn't have done it without him."

"That's brilliant," He admitted.

"I just didn't want to go to jail," Athena replied, "Or get my memory erased."

"They aren't going to erase your memory, are they?" Artemis asked hastily.

She smiled. "No, they're not."

He gave an internal sigh of relief, that even surprised himself.

"And your father?"

"The whole elf thing hasn't gone over with him well," She explained, "I don't think it's doing much good for his blood pressure. I asked the Tribunal if they would….would erase his memory. I just want him to be at peace with me. I'll deal with the People."

"That's very kind of you."

"So maybe I'm not such a criminal after all….." Athena remarked softly. "I have you to thank for that."

She began wringing her fingers together nervously, picking at her perfect manicure and trying to hide her face, that was turning a deep rouge.

Artemis felt his stomach lurch and he swallowed the giant lump in his throat. He wanted to speak so bad, but nothing seemed to be coming out of his mouth.

Athena only waited a little longer before picking the conversation back up.

"I guess now that I'm not trying to kill you or blackmail you…..you don't have to stay anymore. Your parents will be glad to see you."

"Ireland's a long way away."

She nodded. "I know."

Artemis looked at her slumped profile, his mind and his heart torn between two different choices.

"I-I'm glad it's all over. I'm glad you're okay."

"Are you sure you're not just happy that I'm finally going to leave you the hell alone?"

He summoned up all his dignity, or what was left of it.

"I _do _care about you, Athena. I really do."

"How far is that going to take us?" She asked, gazing up at him.

"It depends on how you feel."

"You know how I feel," Athena whispered.

Artemis pulled on his collar nervously, but forced himself not to break away from her.

"It's complicated."

"I know."

"I usually have a solution to complicated situations….."

"So what's your solution?" She inquired.

"I don't know," He admitted weakly.

"Listen, Arts, we're never going to find that solution unless you tell yourself how much you care about me. We can't get anywhere just standing around and assuming."

"I don't know how I feel," Artemis insisted.

Athena shook her head. "You _do _know how you feel. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," He said, showing a confidence he seriously lacked on the inside.

"So what then? Are you hiding your true feelings to protect me?"

"I care about you, Athena."

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. It was slowly ebbing onto her, a tragic realization that maybe she assumed more than she should have.

"Is that all, Fowl? You only care about me?"

"I don't know what goes beyond that."

There were tears welling up in her eyes, but she hid them before he could see.

"What goes beyond that is what I want."

He blinked rapidly, trying to decipher what exactly she was getting at. "So-,"

"So this is your easy way to reject me," Athena interrupted tearfully.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," Artemis said hurriedly, recognizing her tone from the other times she had cried before.

"It's okay," She insisted, "I…..If you don't feel the same way I feel about you….it's okay."

Artemis knew what she was saying was a lie. He knew that he cared about her just as much as she cared about him, maybe even more, because he was too afraid to admit it. He wanted to say something to contradict her, to make everything better, or at least to make her stop crying.

But it was the end.

"I should go."

Athena stood with him and wiped her tears away. She wasn't half as calm on the outside as she was on the inside. Though she wasn't sure if she wanted to tear his head off or kiss him, even if he didn't kiss her back. She gave her best attempt at a smile, her excuse for a happy ending.

"You're right, but I owe you a thank you. I mean, you changed me to be a better person."

Artemis shook his head. "I lost you the only thing you ever wanted in life."

"My mother is dead," She replied somberly, "I have to accept that. Killing someone else to take her place won't make me feel any better. You did. So thank you."

He hated himself for doing it. He hated his mind for doing it. For sticking his hand out to her again. For thinking that that kind of gesture was supposed to be anything other than a slap to the face.

But Athena took it perfectly, which made him fall for her even more. To think that this was the last time he would ever touch her, ever see her, ever hear her voice, he wanted to tear up himself.

She let go of his hand first and looked towards Butler, Trouble, Holly and Grub. They were all waiting to leave. It didn't take a genius to realize that Artemis had made the biggest mistake of his life. Staying with Athena in his presence longer would just rub it in.

"Tell everyone to take care."

"I will."

"Thank you, again."

"Good-bye, Athena."

"It was nice...nice knowing you, Artemis. It really was."

"Yeah...it was."

Artemis remembered the first time he met her, and how he had made a steel wall around his hormones. He needed them now more than ever, for the courage to just blurt out how he was feeling and not be afraid or ashamed. He took a deep breath and turned for the door, determined that whatever he did, he wouldn't look back. Ever. The People could settle all their problems with Athena without him. He had no reason to be there, so he left.

Artemis thought as he got closer to the door the weight on his shoulders increased. He felt like he could barely walk, but he did. He walked straight past the porch, straight to his car, and for once he wasn't confused.

Because he didn't look back.

-------------------------------------------------------

Alright so a bit of a twist. But I'm posting an epilogue, so maybe Artemis will come to his senses. I promise I'll have it soon, because I know I've been totally lame about being on time but I've been super busy. But first I have to thank all the people that reviewed because you guyses are totally the most awesome people ever and I couldn't have done it without you! Thank you all so much for reading!!!


	25. Chapter 25

So this is the very last chapter of my story, an epilogue, that might make ya'll feel a little better. It's a bit longer than I expected, but I think it's alright. Excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes though, they're might be a few. Thanks so much!

---------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Five: Epilogue

Calling Artemis Fowl an idiot is a seriously _major _understatement. Calling him a dimwit, brainless or an all around dumb ass doesn't really suffice either. You would think after _six months _of being utterly miserable, he'd realize the reason for all his problems. But seeing as he's a brainless, dimwitted dumb-ass, he doesn't.

So Artemis was awake.

Again.

He wasn't really sure what time it was, but he knew it was almost mid-night, and there he laid, staring up at the ceiling, wondering why he couldn't get to sleep. The entire rest of the Fowl Manor had fallen into a tranquil silence around ten, the sounds of his parents talking, and Butler pacing around his door, wondering what was wrong, drowned out in the dark of night. But still here Artemis laid, like he had for the past six months.

It's not like deep, deep, down he didn't know the reason for all his insomnia and guilt and dissatisfaction. It's not like there was a giant neon _sign _telling him why the hell he couldn't get anything right anymore. And if that weren't true, Foaly seemed keen enough to remind him every day of every waking moment of why he was miserable.

He was miserable because of stupid American girls, that's why.

Artemis rolled over in his bed and buried his face in his pillow, wanting to scream all his troubles out. He was nineteen years old now. An _adult._So why was it so hard to stop being a teenager?

He laid on his stomach moping silently, until he heard the door creak open, and a small sliver of light illuminate his dark, dreary room.

"Arty?"

Artemis was surprised at his visitor, because he thought it was just Butler, making his daily night rounds around the house. He shot up in bed and pushed the covers off him.

"Mother…..what are you doing here?"

Angeline Fowl stepped into the room and flipped on the lights. "I heard you tossing and turning all the way from downstairs. Are you okay?"

He covered his eyes and cringed. "I'm fine, Mother."

She seemed uncertain. "Arty, I have been meaning to talk to you about a few things."

Artemis glanced at his clock. "Is this really a good time?"

"You're shutting yourself away from your family," his mother replied, perching on the edge of his bed. "It's either now or never."

"I am almost an adult," He noted, "I should be moving out."

Angeline nodded. "But you're still my son, and I love you dearly."

"Fine. What do you wish to discuss?"

"It's been six months since you left the manor. I'm worried that you aren't having a proper social life. Have you been having problems?"

"Mother, I don't have a social life."

She frowned. "What about your girlfriend, Athena?"

Artemis felt a bomb drop in his stomach and explode. He clenched his jaw tightly.

"She was never my girlfriend."

"Haven't you spoken to her, though? The last-,"

"We are no longer acquaintances."

"Why not?"

He gazed out the window and sighed. "It just didn't work out between us."

Angeline studied his son quizzically for a moment, then she gave a reassuring smile.

"Can I ask you something, Arty?"

"Of course, Mother."

"Have you ever loved anyone?"

Artemis looked over at her and raised his eyebrow. "My family…?"

"Have you ever considered maybe…..another person? Maybe a girl, someone to….to marry someday and have a family with?"

"Hardly."

"So how much did you like Athena, then?"

"She was never my girlfriend," he repeated sternly, though his face told an entirely different story.

Angeline crossed her arms over her chest. "Arty, I'm your mother. Don't lie to me."

"She was never my girlfriend," Artemis insisted.

"Alright, but why wasn't she? It's obvious you have feelings for her."

"What makes you think that?" He demanded, "Just because she's a _girl _it automatically means I _have _to like her?"

"No, but the last time I saw you smile was when you were with her. Then you went to Chicago for whatever reason, and came back a wreck."

"I'm not a wreck," Artemis grumbled.

"Why don't you try calling her?" His mother suggested.

He snorted. "That would be preposterous. Not to mention disastrous."

"Why? Is she angry at you?"

Artemis gulped. "I…..Maybe…"

"So you did break her heart."

"No!" He exclaimed abruptly, "I didn't mean to….to hurt her…I just…." Artemis sighed deeply and buried his face in his hands. "I just didn't know how to tell her how I felt."

"There's not a science to it," Angeline said softly, taking his hand, "And it's okay to look vulnerable sometimes."

"I'd choose the contrary, Mother."

"Well you're never going to get a girl like that."

Artemis shifted and peered over the covers. "So you know how I could get her back?"

Angeline smiled.

"I know how to get her back."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Diamonds?"

Artemis was staring at a long velvet box, in it an expensive diamond necklace that obviously took a chuck out of his precious stolen art fund. His mother was smiling broadly at him.

"There's no girl that doesn't like diamonds, Arty."

Butler was standing next to his mother, eyeing it suspiciously. Once he saw Artemis staring at him, he shrugged.

"What would you do to impress a girl?" he asked his bodyguard.

"I don't know. Give her….guns?"

Artemis pursed his lips. "I don't think Athena needs any guns. And I don't think she'll much appreciate that necklace. She could buy it for herself it she really wanted."

Angeline forced the box into his hand. "It's the thought, dear. You want her to know that you put in effort in a gift for her."

"But what if she doesn't like it?" He wondered, studying it warily.

"She will love it," His mother insisted.

"Okay, so do we send it to her or something?"

Butler shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe you should….go see her."

His eyes bulged out of his skull. "_See _her?"

Angeline looked between them quizzically. "What's wrong with seeing her, Arty? You have to see her. How else are you supposed to kiss her?'

Artemis staggered backward, almost dropping the box. "Mother, why would you think of such things?"

"What did you expect to do in Chicago?" she inquired, "Just give it to her and run off."

"Well-,"

"If you truly like this girl, Arty, you have to stay."

He gazed down at his shoes and scuffed them on the floor.

His mother cocked her head slightly. "You do care about this girl, don't you?"

"Yes….?"

She rolled her eyes. "I thought I raised you better than that."

"This is the mistake you made last time, Artemis," Butler interjected, "You shouldn't second guess your feelings."

"But what if they're wrong?" He asked desperately.

"They're feelings. They can't be wrong."

"But what if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she just slams the door in my face?"

"Then you try again," Angeline remarked.

"But I've never failed at anything, Mother. I don't like to fail."

"It's love, Arty, honey, no is one perfect."

"What am I supposed to say about the necklace, then?" Artemis challenged, "I don't want to bribe her."

"Her birthday is next week," Butler volunteered.

His face turned ice cold and he felt a stark realization crawling up his intestines.

"How exactly did you know that?"

"She told me."

Artemis gave a look of utter horror.

"You _called_ her!"

"You're implying that I only did it once….."

"You're _calling _her!" He whined.

"I thought it was only fair," Butler said defensively, "Just because you stop talking to her, doesn't mean the rest of us have to."

Artemis contemplated being angry, but then realized that it would only make him look like more of an idiot.

"So….how's she doing?"

"She misses you."

His eyes lit up. "She said that?"

"Well….no."

Butler hastily recovered after his hopeful expression shattered.

"I-I can tell she does though. It's very obvious."

"Well then it's settled," Angeline interrupted happily, "Artemis is going to Chicago."

"Mother-,"

"That's an order."

"Can _you_ at least come?" He asked softly.

"You're nineteen years old, Arty. You should be able to handle yourself."

"Well, I…..I'm just a little….a little…."

"Scared?"

"No!"

"Of course, Arty."

"Well, I'm not!"

'You know, the more time you waste arguing with me, the less time you have to think about what you want to say to Athena."

"Am I supposed to be preparing a speech?" He asked surly.

"You're supposed to speak from your heart," His mother replied, "But since you didn't seem too keen on that the last time you spoke to her, that might not be a bad idea."

"I was speaking from my heart," Artemis said stiffly.

"But why did you let your mind get in the way?" Angeline inquired, "You know you're holding yourself back. And why bother going to see her, impress her, if you're just going to do it again?"

"It's the way I am, Mother."

"You're young….and people do change."

"Not me," Artemis said resolutely.

She was slightly put-out by his remarks and looked to the giant bodyguard beside them for assistance, or at least something to hit her stubborn son upside the head with.

"Artemis, if you're not going to change, why go see Athena?"

"She's going to accept me for the way I am," He insisted.

"You didn't accept her," Butler argued, "She was rejected. Acting like you are now, won't help your case any."

"I'm going to go to Chicago just to see her," Artemis replied, through gritted teeth, "I want to ease my mind. Not find a wife."

His bodyguard shook his head. "And what if she doesn't ease your mind? What happens when you feel worse for rejecting her?"

Artemis scoffed at the mere of thought of sinking deeper in the ditch of guilt Athena had dug for him. He clenched his fists and turned away, knowing somewhere, deep down, that they were right about all this emotion hoopla.

"So be it."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis was considering shooting himself in the head at this point in his life. Maybe that would take him out of his misery, or at least get rid of his pounding migraine.

It was pouring down rain outside, lighting flashing across the sky, and thunder clapping and shaking the ground below him. He took a few steadying breaths, watching the window shield fog in front of him, reflecting his anxious sweaty face.

He'd traveled all the way from Ireland to Chicago, just to sit in his damn car and stare at the mansion in front of him. So maybe his mother and Butler were right about what they had said. Maybe he did feel _worse_, just being in the same _country _as the girl whose heart he had broken. And maybe that day, six long months ago, he broke his own heart, too.

And what if she wasn't even home? Or was so angry, so vengeful that she slammed the door in his face? Maybe Jonathon Woodbridge would shoot him, or he would put himself out of his misery himself. There were a thousand things that could go wrong, and Artemis's genius had thought of all of them. He cursed himself sometimes.

There was only one light on in the house, in the foyer. Through the window above the giant front doors, he could see the crystal chandelier shining and refracting through the bent glass. It was flickering slightly from the violent storm raging outside. He could see the bare outline of the grand marble stairs, but no one seemed to be there, and his hope was almost lost.

Artemis gave a deep sigh and rested his hand on a metal handle, pushing it open and feeling the wind whip under his hair and ruffle his suit. He jumped out of the car and used his jacket for cover, jogging up to the porch and stopping dead at the giant doors. The mastermind straightened his clothes frantically, soothing down his frayed hair, inspecting himself in the reflection of the window. Yes, he had been concerned about his looks before, but he had to look _great_ for Athena. Maybe she wouldn't slam the door so hard if he attempted a charming smile.

After Artemis had successfully groomed himself for five minutes, he stepped back and studied the ornate door knocker before him. He tapped it softly once, and then a little bit harder. The boy wanted to give up after waiting for ten and a half seconds, but then he saw a figure hurrying down the stairs.

Athena struggled to open the brand-new wooden doors, and once they were exposed to the wet, raging storm outside, she wished she hadn't. Her jaw was agape as she stood in the archway.

"A-Ar-Artemis?"

His jaw fell farther to the ground then hers.

"What in God's name are you _wearing_?"

Athena shook her head slightly and looked down. Looks like he didn't care enough about what he was saying to actually _think. _And she was just over forgetting him, too.

"It's a dress. And it's nice to see you, too."

Artemis hastily recovered after realizing that on special occasions girls did in fact wear…dresses. That showed arms. And legs.

"I….I-I didn't mean to insult you. You look…nice."

Athena narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here, Fowl?"

He gulped and scratched the back of his head. "Would it be alright if I…. if we…..we went inside to….you know, er, talk?"

She rested her shoulder against the heavy wood door, studying him, her lips pursed together tightly. Eventually, she granted him entrance into the foyer and pushed the door shut behind him, blocking out the loud sounds of the thunderstorm that had been camouflaging his harsh breathing.

"Six months."

He was confused for a moment, because he was pretty sure that _he _was the one that was supposed to be talking.

"Excuse me?"

"Six months," she repeated, "What the hell have you been doing? And who bribed you to come here?"

Artemis sighed. "You're angry, I know. But I came on my own accord."

"An apology only makes you feel better, you know."

"I wasn't going to apologize," He replied hastily. "I was just……"

Athena waited for him to reply, her hand on her hip, while he gazed around the room, in an attempt not to look like too much of an idiot. He just wasn't focusing on what he _should _have been focusing on.

"So…..the dress? Why?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "It's my birthday."

He averted his eyes over to her and saw that it was black silk, thick straps around her shoulders and the hem only an inch from her knees. He cringed at the thought of her going out in public.

"Are you going to be wearing a coat?"

"What do you care?"

"Well, if you ask me-,"

"I didn't."

Artemis cowered back and looked away. "I apologize. That was very inconsiderate of me. Can I make it up to you?"

Athena raised her eyebrow slightly. "It depends."

"Well, I brought you something," He began, rummaging through his pockets, panicking slightly as he struggled to find it within his suit.

She was slightly amused for a moment, until he pulled out a long velvet box, and presented it to her cautiously. Athena took it from him and inspected it.

"Why did you buy me this? I didn't even think you knew it was my birthday."

"Butler knew it was," Artemis confessed, "I know you've been talking to him."

She glowered at him.

"He actually likes to keep in touch with people."

Athena immediately regretted her remark after opening the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace, commanding the attention of the room with its iridescent splendor.

"W-Wow."

Artemis furrowed his brow. "Do you like it?"

She hastily shook her head and slammed the box shut. "I can't accept this. It's much too expensive."

"It's a gift," He insisted, pushing it father into her hands.

"Why would you get me something like this after all this time?"

"I….." Artemis sighed, "I just wanted to make up to you about-,"

"Material things aren't going to make me feel any better," Athena cut in, "And it's okay. I've moved on."

"W-What do you mean?" He stuttered, "You've….You've…."

"I mean it's been six months and you don't have to come and apologize for what you did. It's okay."

"Do you still…..still like me?" Artemis asked, desperately trying to hold back the red threatening to overtake his face.

Athena stared at him for a long time, but then looked away, holding one of her hands over her face, clutching the velvet box tightly with the other. "Don't bring this up again, Fowl. Please."

He reached forward for the gift and pried it out of her hand. He gently took the necklace out of the box and reached out to fasten it around her neck.

"It's hard to tell what one is more beautiful, you or the necklace."

Artemis gave himself points for a such a smooth compliment.

"Did your mother tell you to say that?"

"No," He said defensively, "I thought of it myself. And it's true."

She fingered the necklace for a moment, then glanced up at him. It was sad really, seeing as he thought she was so pretty, when she really wasn't. Seeing as that she was just a regular, average girl, and he thought that just because she was wearing a dress it made her as pretty as a necklace.

"So what does that mean then? You've suddenly started liking me?"

"I….I made a mistake six months ago," Artemis admitted softly, "I haven't slept well since then. If I didn't care about you so much, I wouldn't have such a strong conscious about it. I'm sorry."

Athena looked up at the ceiling for a moment, determined not to smudge her make-up. She collapsed against him and squeezed him tightly, thankful that after all these months, she still felt like she fit perfectly against him.

"You can't keep doing this you know," Athena whispered, "Pushing me away and then running back."

He was relived she was hugging him instead of slamming the door in his face.

"You didn't chase after me."

She clung to him tighter. "What?"

"You should have told me you wanted me to come back. I would have."

"Then why did you go in the first place?"

"You told me to," He insisted, "You said I didn't care about you."

"Because you didn't."

Artemis stepped back and stared her straight in the eyes.

"_I did."_

Athena led her gaze to the floor.

"I never believed you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Did you think I was a liar?"

"No," She said hastily, "I just……"

Artemis let go of her.

"So maybe I wasn't the one that made the mistake."

Athena clenched her jaw tightly, determined not to cry. She thrust the box back into his hands.

"Then I'm sorry."

"You said I changed you into a better person."

She looked at him oddly. "You did."

"You said you weren't a criminal anymore."

"I'm….not."

Artemis put the box back into his jacket. "Why are you lying to me?"

Her face hardened. "It was just one vault, okay? I'm sorry that I can't drop everything and be perfect like you. I'm sorry that I didn't follow your rules after you ruined my life."

"Your obsession was petty," He told her, "Your mother is dead."

"Butler told me about _your _father," She shot back, "Wasn't that a little _petty_?"

"He was alive," Artemis replied coldly.

"Why did you come back then?" Athena asked angrily, "If you thought I was a criminal again?"

"Because I regretted what I did to you. I wanted to make it up."

"Then you can leave."

He sighed. "You're making a mistake."

"Get out, Artemis."

"No."

Athena glowered at him, until her eyes began to water over, and she bounded over to the steps and collapsed on them. She buried her face in her hands and prayed that her crying would scare him off.

Artemis walked over and sat beside her.

"If you're trying to scare me off, you might want to try something else."

Athena sniffled. "You don't need to be like this. I don't deserve you. You should just leave."

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you acting like this? You know that I can't sleep at night without you."

"It's been six months. I thought you were okay."

"I wasn't. And now I'm back and I'm not leaving until I'm sure that we're going to be okay. Maybe beyond that too."

"You know what I want, it's-,"

"Actually, Athena, I don't know what you want," he interrupted, "You're a woman and you thoroughly confuse me. You told me to get out….is that what you want?"

She lowered her hands down and rested them on her knees.

"No….."

"Alright, so care to inform me what you _do _want?"

Athena sighed. "I really like you. And not in that stupid friend way either. I guess I want to be in a relationship with….you."

"Does this said relationship include kissing?" He asked shyly.

She smiled slightly. "Yes, usually it does."

"Oh…."

Athena looked over at him. "You didn't ask your mother about this part, did you?"

"No, but I'm really wishing I would have."

"So how do you really feel about this, Arts? I mean, what do _you _want?"

Artemis felt his heart sink. He knew this would come someday. He knew he would have to say something sincere, to reveal his true feelings, without thinking about it.

Artemis was silent for a long time. He finally turned to her and took her hand.

"I like you. A-A lot. I haven't met anyone like you before. I think I should hate you, I mean, you cry too much and you're too vengeful. Not to mention you're American and…and tall……" He stopped and furrowed his brow.

"But I still like you. A lot. And I've never kissed a girl before or been in a relationship, but I think….I think I want to start with you. I-I mean I don't know, maybe it will end with you. Maybe-,"

"Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to say anything more," She whispered, smiling, "I think I get the picture."

"Really?" he asked in surprise, "Because that didn't make much sense to me."

"Well, it spoke very clearly to me."

Artemis cocked his head. "And what exactly did it say?"

Athena was looking at him knowingly, like she knew something he didn't. And technically, she did, because she when leaned forward and kissed him square on the lips, it scared the hell out of him.

But it's kind of hard to freak out when you've got a girl kissing you.

Finally.

"That's what it said?" Artemis sputtered, pulling away, "Seriously?"

She rolled her eyes. "So you're saying you don't want to kiss me?"

He thought for a moment, then realized that maybe she was right.

Artemis smiled. "Just warn me next time, okay?"

Athena fingered the diamonds on her neck. "You want us to kiss again?"

"Well, if we're going to be in a relationship, I guess we should. I mean, I did buy you a bloody expensive necklace, did I not?"

She grinned and stood, wiping her face. "You certainly did."

"It was my mother's idea, you know."

Artemis jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. "But I brought the necklace here, and charmed you with my incredible intelligence, so I think credit is mostly due here."

Athena laughed. "Well I'm very proud of you then. You didn't have to think about your feelings. And you don't have to ask about kissing me again either."

He leaned forward slightly. "How did you know?"

"Just do it, Artemis."

And so he did. He finally got to kiss her, after knocking his brain out of the picture, and saving LEP, and getting over his un-acknowledged fear, and asking his mother for help, he finally got what he wanted. He finally _figured out_ what he wanted.

And suddenly, Artemis didn't hate his hormones so much anymore.

-----------------------------------

Aw! See? A happy ending. Anyways, I would like to thank like everyone that helped me out and writing this and those who reviewed. I couldn't have done it without you and I'm beyond gratitude! Thanks guys!!


End file.
